Bedtime Stories 3: Make Believes Reborn
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: For a third time, Sonic and the rest of the gang get trapped in fairy tales by Eggman's latest device. A series of parodies of fairy tales and the third story in the Bedtime Stories series.
1. Prologue

Okay! New story!

Okay, so here it is! The one story some of you have been waiting for!

I don't own anything.

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>In his not-so-secret base, Eggman sat down in a spinning chair and wiped his sweaty forehead with his sleeve before spinning around in the chair. "Wheeeeeeeeee!" Eggman cheered, spinning around faster and faster until he felt his stomach wanted to get rid of his lunch.<p>

Slowing to a stop, Eggman leaned back in the chair, a huge smile on his face. The spinning was just not for fun; it was in celebration as well. He was finally finished his latest creation. It was the same design as his Ultra All Powerful Hedgehog Destroyer series, but due to the fact Shadow had annihilated the last one…he had to start from scratch. Regardless of the loss, it allowed him to make adjustments and do some tweaking. Now, all it needed was a name and then it would be ready to destroy anyone he wanted…mainly Sonic, but some of that blue pest's friends were fair game. After a few minutes of brainstorming, the light bulb in his head went off and he smiled as he snapped his fingers and shouted, "Eureka! I've got it! It's absolutely perfect! Perfect I tell you! Perfect!" He abandoned his chair and dashed to his computer, opened his email, typed something up, and hit the send button, laughing the whole time. "Now, all I need is for that blue twerp to get here and then I can destroy him! It's absolutely brilliant!"

True, he had failed twice with this plan and design, but this would be the third time and the third time was the charm.

* * *

><p>Racing through a forest, Sonic weaved between trees, occasionally sliding and jumping over lower branches. He was having an all around awesome day so far. He was able to avoid Amy all day, got an email from Egghead with an evil plot to foil, and, most importantly, he was able to run. Feeling in a particularly show off kind of mood, Sonic turned backwards and slid underneath a tree branch before jumping over another one. Doing some fancy footwork, he jumped into a spin dash as he faced forward, Sonic zoomed off the edge of a cliff and uncurled to perform a few tricks as he soared through the air. Landing on the ground, he continued to weave through the trees and a nice and fast speed. Coming to a windy road, he began to drift around corners, not wanting to lose any speed. Soon finished with his drifting, Sonic heard the sound of the Tornado and looked to see Tails flying above him. Turning around so he was facing backwards, Sonic called, "Hey Buddy! What are you doing here?"<p>

"I came to find you!" Tails called back. "Where are you going?"

"Well, I'll give you one guess where I'm going."

"Eggman?"

"Right on the money Bro. I got an email that said he wanted me to come and play."

"How does he have your email?"

"I dunno. It doesn't really matter."

"I guess. Do I need to tell you it's-"

"A trap? Nah. I figured that, but I got nothing better to do than foil an evil plan."

"Do you want some help?" offered Tails and Sonic shook his head.

"I can handle this myself." Replied Sonic and he did a 180 as he jumped over a branch.

With a burst of speed, Sonic took off, leaving Tails behind him.

* * *

><p>Slowly spinning around in his chair, completely bored, Eggman scowled, getting impatient with Sonic. He wanted the blue pest to get here so he could obliterate him now. Suddenly, the metal doors flung off their hinges and he stopped spinning as he saw Sonic strut in like he owned the place. "Sorry it took me a bit to get here. I stopped for a bit to take out some of your robots. Where's the thing you wanted me to trash?" Sonic told him as he looked around. He saw the device. "Lemme guess. That is just like the ones Shadow obliterated the last two times?"<p>

"Precisely! Behold! Eggman's Super Awesome Ultra All Powerful Hedgehog Obliterator!" Eggman proclaimed as he stood up and Sonic turned to face him.

"You know, just because you gave it another and longer fancier name doesn't mean it's gonna work."

"But this time it will work!"

"Whatever. Quick question before I trash this thing."

"What?"

"How'd you get my email?"

"I asked one of my friends on Facebook."

"Really? You have Facebook? And you have friends?"

"Yes."

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"You're not kidding?"

"Yes."

"You're not pulling my leg?"

"No! I have friends on Facebook!"

"Well, I learned something new today." Stated Sonic. He did some quick stretching. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

"Hohoho! So long Sonic!" Eggman laughed and he slammed his hand on a big green button.

Jumping out of the way of a blast of neon green light, Sonic gave a slightly surprised look as the rod on Eggman's Super Awesome Ultra All Powerful Hedgehog Obliterator split apart into five pieces and each piece fired three blasts. Unable to keep track of all the blasts, Sonic yelled as three blasts hit him and in a bright green explosion, disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p>Dropping from the ceiling, Sonic landed on his feet and glanced around to see Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, and Tails sitting in seats of what he guessed was a subway. His guess was confirmed when it started to move and everyone turned to face him. "What'd you do this time?" interrogated Knuckles, his arms crossed.<p>

"Well, if you haven't figured it out by now, the same thing happened like the last two times, so yeah…we're in the same boat for a third time…" declared Sonic, avoiding any eye contact with Shadow who looked like he was going to murder him multiple times in several and VERY painful methods.

"Why'd you have to go and try to do that hero thing when you knew that you'd have the same result as the two times?" Rouge questioned, the sound of annoyance in her tone.

Sonic retorted, "Because I didn't expect it to work for a third time!"

Shadow had a smirk that none of them liked and he began, "Regardless...I believe there is-"

"Everyone calm down. Let's not resort to violence." Blaze cut off.

Shadow crossed his arms and muttered, "Hmph. It always solves the problems."

"She does have a point," added Amy, "we're not going to get anywhere knocking each other's teeth out."

Shadow mumbled, "Hmph. Actually, we would."

"Shadow. You're not helping." Rouge pointed out.

"I wasn't intending to." Responded Shadow.

"Okay, so then what's the game plan?" Silver asked.

"Well, I guess the only ting we can do is just exit wherever this subway stops and go along with it." Suggested Tails and the others nodded in agreement.

"Hmph. You can do what you want. I'm not wasting my time here." Shadow stated and stood up.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere!" Rouge told Shadow as she firmly grabbed his wrist and Shadow mumbled something as Amy and Blaze grabbed onto him, the three girls knowing they had him trapped due to the fact Shadow would not hit one of them.

Realizing his situation, Shadow continued to mumble under his breath until the mode of transportation stopped and the three girls dragged a reluctant Shadow through the doors as they opened, the three boys following them.

* * *

><p>Okay, so there's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

Sorry to upset you, but I can't take any requests for this one.

Anyway, please review!


	2. Fairy Tale 1

UPDATE!

Sorry it took so long for me to update. Things got hectic in my life and didn't leave me with much time to work on this.

Anyway, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the fairy tale in the story.

So, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sonic stopped walking and surveyed wherever he was, trying to find someone else. Adding up what all the décor and fanciness of the stone structure he was in meant he was in a castle and he felt his head of a crown. Feeling nothing but the top of his head, he commented, "Well, if I don't have the crown, so I wonder who does." He continued searching until he came into a room and his jaw dropped as he saw Knuckles sitting smugly in a throne, an enormous gold crown on his head. "Oh you have got to be kidding me! He gets to wear a crown and I don't?"<p>

"Hey Sonic! Isn't this great? First story and I get to be a king!" Knuckles remarked as he waved at Sonic cheerfully. "Isn't this awesome?"

"Yeah. Super. I'm so excited I can hardly contain it."

"I know right!"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Whatever. Okay, so what I've picked up from this story is that you're like one of my go-to guys."

"Uh huh. Why does that matter?"

"Okay, anyway, I got some bad news for you."

"What?"

"Sorry Sonic, but I gotta let you go."

"What? I've been nothing but nice to you! Whenever you've need some help, I've been there for you! I'm one of your go-to guys! That's not cool Man! That's not cool!"

"It's not personal. It's just that you've been hurt too many times and it's causing a lot of problems."

"So what if I've broken a few bones, some ribs, fractured some stuff, and pulled some muscles and numerous other injuries that are too long for me to list? That's not a valid reason to send someone packing!"

"Well, I'm the King, so what I say goes."

"That's still not a good reason!"

"Of course it is. I'm the King. End of story."

"Isn't there somewhere I can file some sort of complaint or sue you for everything of being so unfair?"

"Nope because like I said, I'm the King, so what I say goes. Oh, and I forgot to add that you don't get any money or anything. We were gonna throw you a "You Got Fired, So Good Luck In Trying To Get More Work" party, but it wasn't in the budget, so you get nothing," Knuckles told the cobalt hedgehog, "you've got a few minutes to say good-bye if you want to."

"Oh, here's my good-bye!" Sonic snarled and made a rude gesture at the crimson echidna before he stormed out of the castle.

* * *

><p>Several hours later and already turning to night, Sonic stalked through a forest, muttering something incoherent and furious. "Stupid Knuckles! After all the things I've done for him...he goes and fires me! And he doesn't give me any notice!" fumed Sonic. He heard his stomach growl. "And he didn't give me anything!"<p>

After a few moments, he saw a small cottage with a light in the window and decided that since he was currently screwed at the moment, he might as well as go up to a strange hermit's house in the middle of the woods for the night. Going up to the door, Sonic knocked on the door three times and his emerald eyes widened in surprise when he saw Eggman open the door. "Sonic!" exclaimed Eggman and he suddenly tried to be extremely innocent. "What a surprise!"

"Okay, Eggman. I know we don't get along and I always wreck your plans and humiliate you all the time, but can you just help a hero out with giving me something to eat and drink or I'm gonna be toast which is something you think is gonna be good, but really isn't," explained Sonic, "and a place to stay for the night would be awesome too."

"Oh, that's simple. Sure you can stay here. You can always count on your old pal Eggman."

"Pal?"

"Yes. We help each other out."

"Uh, what do you need me to help you with? Oh, and if it's anything evil…I'm out. I'd rather starve or something horrible happens to me than help you with world domination."

"Oh, it's simple. I need you to dig all around my garden tomorrow."

"You have a garden?"

"Yes. It's where I grow all the dangerous chemicals I need for my evil plans…oh, I mean my daffodils."

"Sounds simple enough. Okay, you've got a deal Eggman." Sonic agreed and Eggman stepped aside to allow the blue hedgehog in.

"Perfect." Replied Eggman and gave an evil smile before he closed the door.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sonic walked out into the garden, relieved that he managed to survive the night without any occurrences that would require him going to therapy for the rest of his life. Then again, he did sleep with one eye open and close to the door if he had to make a break for it. Looking around the garden, it had no signs of anything being planted and Sonic grabbed a shovel. Digging a hole through the tough crust, he put down the shovel, curled up, and began to spin, attempting to break up the soil. After fours hours, Sonic stopped spinning and uncurled, needing to stretch desperately. Surveying what he did as he stretched, Sonic saw that after the four hours he was working, he barely made any progress and returned to work. By nightfall, Sonic stopped, jumped out of the hole and flopped onto his back, completely exhausted and sore. Gazing at his progress, Sonic groaned when he saw that after a day's work, he just barely made it to the two thirds completed mark. Hearing footsteps, Sonic sat up and saw Eggman casually stroll into the garden and Eggman quickly surveyed the area and stated, "You didn't finish what I told you to do, but you have done a fair amount of work and since I'm such a wonderful friend, I'll let you stay another night…if you chop some wood for me tomorrow…and the pieces have to be small."<p>

"Fair enough." Sonic agreed as he jumped to his feet and went inside.

* * *

><p>Early in the morning, Sonic went to the back of the house, searching for the wood he was assigned to cut. Despite being completely exhausted, he did not sleep last night due to the fear of Eggman's "best friend" routine ending and doing something horrible to him. Finding the enormous stack, Sonic cracked his knuckles, picked up an ax, and began to slice the wood into small and even pieces. After a few hours, Sonic saw the pile was a little smaller and stated, "Okay. I wanna finish this, so I'm gonna do it my way." Putting down the ax, Sonic cracked his neck and curled up and began to spin through the wood, cutting it up into the exact same pieces. "Now why didn't I think of this sooner?"<p>

Hours later, just as it was turning to sunset, Sonic finished the last block and uncurled, jumping to his feet and smiling with a small fist pump at his victory. Looking at the sunset as the colors mixed in the sky, he was glad he was able to get it all done at this time. Enjoying the peace and quiet as he watched the sky soon turn dark and Sonic saw a light behind him. Turning around to see the source, it was Eggman carrying a lantern. Quickly, Eggman surveyed the perfect pile and faced Sonic with a huge smile as he began, "Oh, excellent work Sonic! You can stay another night…only if you'll get my pipe that fell down the well."

"Your pipe?" responded Sonic with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Isn't blowing into a pipe bad for your health?"

"Oh, no. I don't smoke it like that. It's a very special pipe. It's mahogany and with gold trim and blows blue bubbles."

"So it blows bubbles…what makes it special?"

"The details don't really matter, but are you willing to accept my offer?" answered Eggman with his version of a sweet smile.

"Okay, sure. I'll help you get your pipe back." Sonic agreed and the pair went into the small cottage for the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sonic yawned as he shuffled behind Eggman to the well where the pipe was lost. He barely slept from the paranoia that Eggman was going to end this "friendly" act and do something awful to him. Stopping near a stone well, Sonic yawned again and dragged himself to the well. Squinting as he looked down the well, Sonic saw a gold glimmer stuck on a loose brick near the bottom and turned to Eggman as he got a bucket that Sonic would be lowered into the well with to retrieve the pipe. "How'd you lose a pipe down there in the first place?" questioned Sonic and Eggman's cheeks went slightly red. "What?"<p>

"Well, in a fit of joy...I accidentally threw it down." Confessed Eggman as he faced Sonic and got the bucket into the well.

"From what?"

"Not important. Are you ready to go down?"

"Why don't you go down and get it and I'll pull you up?"

"Well, uh, I would, but my physique is-"

"You're too fat to fit in the bucket?"

"Uh-" started Eggman.

"Okay, I get it. You're self-conscious when it comes to your appearance. I'll go get it." Sonic told him. He hopped into the bucket. "Just bring me up when I signal for it."

Eggman nodded and began to lower the slightly nervous hedgehog into the well. Reaching the brick, Sonic plucked the pipe off the brick and waved to Eggman to bring him up. Relieved as he started to rise, Sonic lost the relief when he felt the bucket sway as he reached to be eye level with Eggman. "Give me the pipe!" ordered Eggman as he held out his hand and Sonic gave a determined look.

"Oh, no way! You aren't getting this pipe until I've got both my feet on dry solid ground outside this well!" retorted Sonic and Eggman clenched his teeth at the response.

Knowing Eggman was going to trick him to get it, Sonic quickly threw the pipe back in the well and Eggman tipped the bucket over, resulting in Sonic to yell as he began to fall down the well. Reaching one of the walls, Sonic tried to use it to get up, but it was too slippery for his shoes to get a grip on and he continued his descent. Sinking to the bottom of the well, Sonic held his breath as he frantically searched for a way to get above the water before he drowned. Groping around for something to use in his task, Sonic felt the pipe and quickly snatched it and stashed it away. A few seconds later, he felt the rough surface of a large rock. Finding the top, he stepped onto it and gasped for air as he breached the surface. Catching his breath, Sonic went back under the water and began to shove the heavy rock towards one of the walls, coming to the surface when needed. After a fair amount of time, he accomplished his goal and stood on the rock, leaning against the slippery wall for support as he regained some of his strength. Still breathing heavy, Sonic looked up to see the well was covered and who knows how far away, but the rock luckily have him the foot and a few inches he needed to keep his head above the water. Feeling the wall he was leaning against, it was still too slippery for him to try to use to get up. Regaining most of his strength, he pulled out the pip and looked over it. "Well, since I'm gonna die anyway, I've never blew into a pipe and since it's bubbles…it shouldn't have any damaging effects…except if that stuff that makes the bubbles blue is harmful to my health." Sonic reasoned and blew into the pipe.

Like Eggman said, bright blue bubbles floated out and a particularly large bubble popped. Shadow dropped down from where the bubble popped and plunged into the icy water. Coming to the surface, Shadow treaded water and scowled as he saw Sonic and he growled, "Oh, great. I should've known it was you…"

"Shadow! What are you doing here?" questioned Sonic.

"Hmph! Not by choice."

"Of course."

"Tsk. There's this idiotic idea where the pipe summons me and the rules of this fairy tale say I have to do whatever you tell me."

"Really? Anything I say…you have to do."

"Yes. Make me do anything stupid and you will regret it the moment we get out of here."

"Fair enough."

"So, what do you want?"

"Okay Shadow. I'll make it easy...GET ME OUT OF THIS WELL!" Sonic shouted and Shadow scowled.

"Okay, okay. There's no need to be so impatient." Shadow responded with slight annoyance in his voice.

Facing away from the cobalt hedgehog, Shadow jumped off the walls of the well until he reached the top and kicked the board covering the well until it snapped apart. Crawling out of the well, Shadow grabbed a length of rope nearby and dropped it down the well and began to pull Sonic up as he felt a tug as Sonic grabbed hold of the rope. Shaking as he stood in the sun to dry himself off, Sonic turned to face Shadow who had his eyes closed and arms crossed and Sonic thanked, "Thanks Shad. I owe you for that."

Hearing this statement, Shadow's crimson eyes shot open and he snarled as he faced his blue counterpart, "Let's get some things clear. One, it's Shadow, not Shad or Buddy or Pal or My Brother from Another Mother or anything like that. You call me Shadow or I'll throw you back in that well. That leads to my second point. I only got you out of there because I was forced to. I personally wouldn't be bothered if you were still in that well."

"I know…that's the upsetting part."

"Is there anything else I can get you? Cause I don't want to see your face or listen to you more than I have to."

"Actually, yes. There is something else you can do."

"Oh, I can't wait for this."

"I want you to frame Egghead for something so he goes to jail."

"Why do you want to send the Doctor to jail?"

"For making me do all that work, then trying to kill me." Sonic explained and Shadow gave a disgruntled look at the explanation.

"Hmph. Fine." Shadow reluctantly agreed and before Sonic could get another word in, skated away at high speed.

Shaking his head at the ebony hedgehog, Sonic sighed before he started to jog away from the well, wanting to put some distance between him and Eggman.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Sonic came to a stop next to a tiny inn and looked it over. Giving a small yawn, Sonic strolled into it. He was rather tired after having to be in the cold water and then break dancing, accepting bets for running, and odd jobs for a few hours to get some rings to survive. Going to the counter, he saw Tails huddled over a book as he wrote into it and Sonic greeted, 'Hey Buddy."<p>

Looking up, Tails grew a huge smile as he replied, "Sonic!"

"I got a small question for you."

"What?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a room I could use for a couple of nights, do you?"

"Yeah. Just one left."

"Awesome. How much?"

"Well, three rings a night."

"Wow. Cheap place."

"I know, but it gets all the customers to come and keep the rooms full. I mean, the next couple of places cost around ten rings a night."

"Fair enough."

"Well, there is a catch."

"What?"

"I need you to show me what you have with you."

"Wait. You're searching me?"

"I've got no choice. It's some sorta legal thing by Knuckles."

"Why?"

"I think he's just paranoid about something." Answered Tails and Sonic though for a minutes whether he should accept the terms.

"Okay. I'll empty what I got." Sonic agreed and took out the pipe and a small royal blue pouch with his earnings for the day.

Seeing the pipe in Sonic's hands, Tails exclaimed, "Sonic! You smoke?"

"No, no. It just blows bubbles." Sonic explained.

"Oh…okay. You can stay here then." Tails permitted and Sonic took out three rings before stashing his belongings away.

Trading his rings for a room key, Sonic wandered the halls until he found the right room.

* * *

><p>Coming into the room, Sonic shut the door and flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, replaying the last couple of days in his head. Hearing the door open, he sat up and Sonic saw Shadow stomp into the room and the Ultimate Life Form started, "Well, I took care of the Doctor like you told me to."<p>

Slightly curious, Sonic questioned, "What'd you do?"

"What do you expect? I did something highly illegal and framed the Doctor…just like you told me to." Shadow shrugged.

Sonic interrogated, "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Turn on the news and you'll see." Shadow instructed and Sonic became slightly worried at this point.

Taking the remote, Sonic turned the TV off and the instant he saw Eggman handcuffed and being escorted by two GUN agents, he turned off the TV and whipped around to look at Shadow who had his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall. "What'd you do?" he questioned and Shadow opened his eyes.

"Like I said. I did something highly illegal and framed the Doctor like you told me to," Shadow shrugged and stood up, "now can I get out of here and stop having to see you?"

"Uh, sure. Go ahead. Good work." Responded Sonic and Shadow stalked out of the room.

* * *

><p>A couple of days after Shadow had sent Eggman to jail, Sonic came back into his room and spread out on the bed. After a day of his usual activities to earn rings, he gazed around to see the room was a mess. He knew he should clean his room, but he was too tired. Suddenly he had a brilliant idea and he took out the pipe. Blowing into it and like the first time, a particularly large bright blue bubble popped and Shadow dropped from where the bubble was. Standing up, Shadow looked particularly annoyed before he surveyed the room and gave a disapproving look. Crossing his arms, Shadow turned to face the cobalt hedgehog and told him, "Ugh. This place is disgusting."<p>

"Yeah, whatever. I got a job for you." Sonic responded and Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"I swear, if you want me to go clean this up, I will break your-"

"No, no. I won't make you do that. You see, I found out Amy's the Princess in the story and I think it'd be awesome if she comes and cleans this up for me and-"

"So, you want me to kidnap Amy?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, there is no way I'm kidnapping some girl just so you can have a maid. I do have some limits." Shadow declared.

"You have to. You have to do everything I ask, remember?" Sonic pointed out.

Shadow said nothing and flipped his middle finger at Sonic in an act of protest before taking off. Shaking his head at the action, Sonic sighed and flopped onto the bed. "You know, I thought it would be awesome to have Shadow as the Ultimate Slave, but it actually kinda sucks," Sonic remarked to no one in particular, "he's waaay too grumpy for it."

* * *

><p>A short time later, Shadow kicked open the door and carried in an unconscious Amy before dropping her on the bed. With his emerald eyes wide open in shock, Sonic looked at Shadow who had his arms crossed, his crimson eyes closed, and looking extremely calm and casual and Sonic exclaimed, "What'd you do to Amy?"<p>

Opening his eyes, Shadow looked at Sonic and shrugged, "She was swinging that hammer of hers at me, so I knocked her out with some chloroform." He uncrossed his arms. "I got you Amy who should be awake in a few minutes if I measured the right amount. Can I get out of here?"

"Uh, sure. Good work." Sonic permitted and Shadow glared at the cobalt hedgehog before stalking away.

Waiting for Amy to become conscious again, Sonic did some break dancing to pass the time and stopped when he saw the pink hedgehog stir. Sitting up on the bed, Amy looked around and asked drowsily, "Where am I?"

"Oh, hey Amy. I'll be blunt. I'm still pretty ticked with Knuckles kicking me to the curb so I'm gonna get some revenge by making you my slave. First thing…clean up this room so it's completely spotless. And by spotless…I want to be able to see my face in the mirrors and eat food off the floor and everything." Sonic ordered and Amy unwillingly got off the bed, grabbed a broom, and began to sweep the floor.

Jumping onto his bed, Sonic grabbed a comic book on the nightstand beside the bed and started to read it, occasionally looking up to see how Amy was doing. Eventually bored with his comic, he tossed it off to the side to see Amy now holding a bucket and mop as she began to mop the floor. Sitting on the bed as he watched Amy clean up the room, Sonic was wearing a grin of triumph and commented, "I should've though of this sooner! This rocks!"

* * *

><p>Sitting on the edge of the bed as Amy shined his shoes, Sonic looked outside to see the sun was starting to rise and he pulled out his pipe. Blowing into it, Shadow once again dropped out of the bubble and gave a disgusted look as he saw Amy shining the azure hedgehog's trademark shoes. "What do you want now?" snarled Shadow and Sonic gestured for Amy to stop shining his shoes and she followed the order without question. "You gotta take her back to the castle and bring her back every night." Answered Sonic and Shadow crossed his arms as he raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Are you serious? I'm going to be doing every single night?" Shadow responded, clearly displeased with this information.

Sonic nodded and replied, "Yep."

"I hate you so much." Shadow growled as he picked up Amy and threw her over his shoulder.

"I know you do." Retorted Sonic and Shadow gave Sonic a dirty look before he kicked the door open with his foot and race away.

* * *

><p>Amy walked into the throne room and saw Knuckles hunched over a video game, clearly oblivious to everything as he focused all his attention on it. Debating whether it was a smart idea to interrupt him, Amy gave a dry cough to get acknowledged and Knuckles looked up at her. "Okay, this better be important," he started, "otherwise, there may be a small problem."<p>

"Well, I had a really weird dream." Responded Amy.

"Okay. You made me have to pause my game so you could tell me that?"

"Wait. You didn't let me finish. It was a REALLY weird dream."

"Okay, let's hear it."

"Well, I was sleeping when I got ambushed at night, then I caught knocked out, taken to some sorta place really fast and then I was forced to clean and other things and then I was brought back here. I know it was a dream, but I feel like I actually did go and clean the room." Amy explained and Knuckles thought for a couple of minutes as he tried to process the dream.

"Okay. Despite how boring that sounds and slightly crazy it sounds, I got an idea. Fill your pocket with peas when you go to bed and make a small hole. If you get carried away again, then they'll fall out on the street and leave a trail and we can follow them in the morning." Suggested Knuckles as he shut his game off and the pair of them left the throne room, neither of them noticing the dark figure lurking in the shadows.

Stepping out into the light, Shadow crossed his arms as he thought about what Amy and Knuckles were planning. "Hmph. If they do that and succeed…they'll get Blue Boy out of my quills, but if they catch him…they'll get me and that could end up being worse than having to work for Sonic," Shadow reasoned, "and that is something that cannot happen."

Going to the window, Shadow looked outside to see the streets were full of Wisps playing and he began to think of a plan. Thinking of a plan, Shadow gave a cocky smirk as he started to walk out of the throne room.

* * *

><p>Late at night, Shadow took out a bag of peas and began to skate through the whole town, spreading the peas throughout the streets. Emptying the bag completely, Shadow smiled at his craftiness as he threw the bag away and headed in the direction of the castle. Climbing into Amy's room and after a short scuffle in which he once again had to use some chloroform, Shadow jumped out the window with Amy over one of his shoulders. Skating down the street, he saw that there were in fact falling out of Amy's pocket as they continued their way, but were lost in the ones he spread around. After a short amount of time, he made it to the room where Sonic was. Dropping Amy onto the bed, Shadow did not bother to stick around to ask if Sonic needed anything else from him. He had to go blow off some steam from the whole having to do whatever he was asked of before Sonic called for him to take Amy back to the castle at sun rise.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Amy and Knuckles along with some of the other members of the castle, scoured the streets for the track to whoever was kidnapping Amy, but soon stopped. The Wisps were out on the streets, holding the peas and nibbling at them with smiles on their faces. Rushing to the Wisps, a White Wisp made a series of gestures and Knuckles guessed, "Last night it was raining peas?"<p>

The Wisp nodded, beaming with happiness at the situation while Knuckles scowled. Amy and Knuckles looked at each other and Amy cried, "Oh no! This is awful! What do we do now?"

"Okay. New plan. When you get taken away tonight, leave one of your shoes under the bed and then we'll find it." Stated Knuckles and Amy nodded before the group headed back to the castle as Shadow watched from an alley.

Scowling, he tramped through the streets and straight to Sonic who was break dancing for a small audience. Snatching the cobalt hedgehog by his arm, he half dragged him away and Sonic snarled, "Hey! What's the big idea Shadow? I'm working here!"

"Tsk. You're lucky I'm taking the time to come and inform you about something." Shadow retorted as he let go of Sonic and crossed his arms.

"Okay. What is it?"

"You're going to be going to jail tonight unless you quit using Amy as a slave."

"Huh?"

"Knuckles is on the war path so the next time I bring you Amy, she's going to leave her shoe behind and Knuckles is going to get your tail thrown in jail…and unlike last time, I won't be able to get you out of this mess."

"Okay. Well, thing's aren't gonna get changed and if I get thrown into jail, then I get thrown in jail." Sonic shrugged.

"Okay. Fine by me." Shadow responded and skated away and Sonic shrugged off the warning again before going back to the crowd.

* * *

><p>A few hours after Amy was returned to the castle after being Sonic's slave and leaving her shoe behind, Knuckles went through all the buildings, searching for the shoe. Coming to Tails' inn and asking Tails if there was anyone suspicious or of interest, Knuckles knocked on the door of Sonic's room and shoved Sonic to the side as soon as the hedgehog opened the door. Flipping over the mattress of the bed, he saw Amy's shoe and picked it up. Turning to face Sonic, the cobalt hedgehog gave a slightly nervous look as Knuckles accused, "Sonic! You're the one behind it!"<p>

"Uh-" Sonic started and edged towards the door, but stopped as GUN agents started to file into the room.

"You're going to jail!" Knuckles declared and Sonic put his hands in the air as the GUN agents pointed their weapons at him.

Realizing he was trapped with no means of escape, Sonic trailed off, "Oh crackerjacks…"

* * *

><p>Sonic sat in the prison cell, looking out the barred window at the full moon. He was being driven insane from being trapped into this place. "I have to get out of here." He stated to no one in particular and began to think of his options.<p>

Looking around, an idea hit him and he looked at his left shoe. Taking off his shoe, Sonic pulled out the pipe and blew into it, soon having Shadow appear. "What do you want now?" huffed Shadow as he crossed his arms and Sonic tucked the pipe back in his shoe.

"I got a couple of things. First of all, get me out of here and then clear my name of all charges." Instructed Sonic and Shadow uncrossed his arms.

Turning to face the door, Shadow raised his hand and shouted, "Chaos Spear!"

A surge of energy flew from the Ultimate Life Form's hand and the metal cell door flew off its hinges as the Chaos Spear collided with it. Stepping out of the cell, Shadow went to the computer and began to type into it. After a few minutes, the computer beeped and Shadow karate-chopped the computer before he started to skate away at high speed, resulting in Sonic to race after him.

* * *

><p>Rushing down a the dark and empty street, Sonic saw Shadow racing away, the ebony hedgehog half concealed by the darkness and he soon caught up to the Ultimate Life Form. Running next and neck to each other, Sonic commented, "Well, where are you heading off to in such a hurry?"<p>

"Hmph. Getting as far away from you as I can." Retorted Shadow.

"Well, that's too bad because I need you to do something."'

"Hmph. What is it?"

"Listen. Knuckles has been a real jerk to me already and the whole sending me to jail thing is the final straw, so I need you to do something so that he loses his crown."

"Okay. Fine by me."

"And I end up getting his crown." Sonic continued and Shadow's crimson eyes widened with surprise.

"What?" Shadow exclaimed as he skidded to a stop and Sonic did the same as the two hedgehogs faced each other. "I changed my mind. I'm not doing it."

Sonic responded, "What? You were totally for it a second ago."

"There is no way I'd let you be a King." Shadow declared and Sonic shook his head with a sigh.

"You've got no choice Shadow. You have to do it." Sonic reminded and he could tell Shadow was debating what he should do before or after the command.

Shadow clenched his teeth at Sonic and made a gesture like he was wrapping his hands around someone's neck and strangling them, which Sonic took as a hint before he disappeared to follow the command.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the edge of a cliff, looking at the colors filling the sky from the sunrise, Sonic waited anxiously for some news about what he ordered Shadow to do. Hearing someone walk up beside him, Sonic looked to see Shadow standing next to him, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face as he stared at the rising sun. "So, what'd you get done?" Sonic questioned as he jumped to his feet and Shadow turned to face him.<p>

"What you expected me to do." Shadow replied coldly.

"I need more details than that. What'd you do to Knuckles?" Sonic repeated.

"Simple. I did the same like I did with the Doctor. I did something EXTREMELY illegal and sent him to jail. Don't worry," Shadow answered as he took out the crown Knuckles wore and quickly looked over it before he tossed it to Sonic, "I made sure you got your crown."

"Thanks Shadow. You really did awesome this time." Sonic thanked and Shadow said nothing before he skated off at high speed and Sonic put the crown on his forehead as he jogged towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Lounging in his throne, Sonic took off his crown and spun it around in his hands. It was easy to get to be king. He just showed he had the crown and then he was declared King. Staring at the crown as he continued to spin it in his hands, he wondered, "Should I really have this crown? I mean, I kinda got it dishonestly, but Shadow is the one who got me here…" He smirked and put the crown back on his head. "Whatever. It looks good on me, so I should have it."<p>

Hearing the sound of something screeching to a stop, Sonic sat up as he saw the subway doors opened and he quickly sprinted through them before they slid shut.

* * *

><p>Coming to a stop in the subway, Sonic saw everyone else that was trapped in this mess were either sitting in the seats or standing, waiting for him to show up and he subway began to move. "Well, that was definitely an interesting story." Sonic commented and Knuckles looked like he was going to punch someone.<p>

"Yeah, well, try being a King, then getting framed for something and losing your crown." Snapped Knuckles and Sonic ignored his hostility.

Seeing Shadow being brooding and moody, Sonic told the Ultimate Life Form, "Aww, lighten up Shadow. It wasn't THAT bad."

"Tsk. I'm not wasting my time in these ridiculous stories with you!" Shadow snarled.

Rouge began, "Shadow-"

Before any of the others could move, Shadow jumped out of the subway and the rest of the group watched in slight horror as he skated in front of the speeding mode of transportation. Suddenly, he dropped down and they looked out the back to see the Ultimate Life Form skate out from under the subway and down the tunnel the direction they were coming from. Watching him until he completely disappeared into darkness, the members of the group looked at each other and Silver commented, "Well, that wasn't dangerous at all."

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about the guy. He's invincible." Sonic pointed out and Silver nodded in agreement at the statement.

At that moment, the subway slowed to a stop and the remaining members of the group shuffled into the next fairy tale.

* * *

><p>Well, I don't have any comments on the chapter except I hope you enjoyed it and please review!<p> 


	3. Fairy Tale 2

New chapter!

Okay, so I hope you figured out that I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the fairy tale.

So, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Silver stopped walking and crossed his arms as he surveyed the room he was in. Obviously, he was in some sort of palace from the elegant décor, but knowing his luck with roles in these fairy tales…he was probably some poor sap while someone else got to wear a crown. Sighing at his rotten luck, he rubbed the top of his head and felt something on it. Pulling whatever it was off, he gave a huge smile and a fist pump when he saw it was a large gold crown with cyan aquamarines. "Okay, this is sweet! First role and I'm a King! This is waaay better than the other times!" he exclaimed and put the royal icon on his head. He dashed to a nearby mirror and smiled at how awesome he looked in the crown. "I'm living the life of luxury for once!"<p>

Strutting through the castle which he was so glad he owned, Silver wore a grin as he went to the throne room and sat his in throne, his smile getting larger. Looking around, he heard the noise of fluttering enter the room and saw twelve neutral Chao fly into the room. Giving a slightly confused look, he saw they were all wearing different bows that were colors associated with girls around their necks and shoes that were worn out like they were dancing for hours and Silver asked, "What's going on?"

"Chao chao chao chao." A Chao with a blush pink bow wrapped around her neck answered as she passed a piece of paper to him and before Silver could get another word in, the twelve Chao rushed away.

Silver gave another confused look before he looked at the paper and his jaw dropped as he read it. "Geez, with all the bills for shoes in this place…you'd think Rouge lived here." Silver remarked as he crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the garbage can. "Okay. I gotta find out what the Chao are doing that they're spending so many rings on shoes that they wreck in one night, but how am I gonna do that?"

Sitting for a couple of minutes to brainstorm, Silver soon came up with an idea and glanced around to see if he had the necessary equipment. Going to a nearby computer, Silver began to type into it, hoping to spread the word of an offer he was going to make.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Silver lounged in his throne, unable to relax at all. Every night, he locked the Chao in their room to make sure that they did not wear out anymore shoes, but it was pointless; the shoes still got worn out and he had no clue how it happened. He sent out the offer to find out what the Chao were doing so that he could stop having to pay all these bills for shoes with the reward being able to do whatever they wanted and he had their back and, if they wanted, they could have one of the Chao. "Maybe I should've advertised it more…or not put the terms that if they didn't get find out what happened after three days and nights, they get sent to jail for life…" he wondered, seeing how the last part could turn people off from helping him. "Then again, it does give them some initiative to get the job done. There have been quite a few people already."<p>

Hearing the sound of someone trying to kick the door down, Silver scowled as his thinking got interrupted and train of thought completely gone. The kicking got harder and he shook his head with a sigh. He really did not want to deal with people right now, but he had no choice; it might be someone who could help him out. "It's open!" He called, but it was pointless since the doors were flying off their hinges. When he saw who entered the room, he went into slight panic mode. "Oh crackerjacks…"

Shadow stopped walking and scowled as he surveyed the room. Seeing Silver in the throne, Shadow crossed his arms and commented, "Hmph! I should've known that this is where you'd be. I could tell from the moment I stepped foot in this place that there was a certain…irritating person in charge that wasn't Blue Boy."

"Okay Shadow, I know you're gonna say some sorta hurtful response to this, but I've got twelve Chao that keep wearing out their shoes like they're dancing and it's really starting to cost A LOT and I need you to find out what they're doing so I can find a way to cut down on these bills." Silver replied, resulting in Shadow to raise his eyebrow."

"Let me get this straight. You want me to go find out stuff with these Chao because you're too cheap to pay the bills?"

"Uh, when you put it that way…yeah."

"Tsk. Forget it. I've got better things to do than something as ridiculous as helping YOU in this story."

"Oh, come on Shadow! Show some emotion and initiative to help a guy out!"

"Hmph. That would require me being nice to you and that is something I refuse to do." Shadow responded with a smirk and began to strut out of the room like he owned the castle.

"You know what. You're a real jerk Shadow!" Silver shouted and he heard a distant phrase of profanity from the Ultimate Life Form.

Knowing his comments did not affect the onyx hedgehog's ego or confidence in any way, Silver sighed. He still did not have anyone to find out what was up with the Chao and now he had to blow off some steam from Shadow's appearance.

* * *

><p>Sonic wandered through a forest, going nowhere in particular while his right arm was in a sling. He had gotten into a fight with a bit too many opponents and eventually he did defeat them all, but sprained his arm in the process and forced by the doctor, which luckily was not Eggman, to wear the sling until his arm was better. "Ugh. This sling sucks. I can't take my arm out of it or anything! This is just plain stupid!" Sonic complained out loud, not caring who heard him; he was too annoyed and frustrated with the situation to see what people who heard him thought of him. "Sonic? Is that you?" he heard a female voice question and the blue blur stopped.<p>

Looking in the direction of the voice, he saw Blaze standing in a clearing and Sonic smiled as he went to her. "Heya Blaze. What's up?" Sonic greeted, trying to avoid waving so he would not be tempted to move his arm.

"Uh, nothing. I was just going for a walk. What about you? Where are you going?" replied Blaze as she put a hand on her hip.

"Nowhere in particular," Sonic answered and showed his injured arm to Blaze, "the doctor told me to take it easy."

"Oh, I see."

"I did hear a thing or too about Silver needing some help. Boy, imagine what I could do if I had Silver backing me up."

"Well I can help you make that a reality."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Great. I'll owe you one. So, what do I do?"

"Okay. It's really not that difficult. One of the Chao is gonna bring you a glass of warm milk to drink. Pretend to drink it and when she leaves, pretend to be asleep." Blaze explained. She pulled out a cloak and Sonic looked over it as she gave it to him. "The instant you put on that cloak, you'll be invisible and you can follow the Chao wherever they go."

"Okay. Thanks for the help Blaze." Sonic thanked as he tucked away and Blaze waved at the cobalt hedgehog as he jogged away in the direction of Silver's palace.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Silver lounged in his throne, crumpling up the bills for shoes and throwing them into the garbage like he was playing basketball. He managed to let go of Shadow's comments, but he was still stuck in the same problem with the Chao. At that moment, the newly repaired doors opened and Silver's heard perked up as he saw Sonic enter the room. Seeing the cobalt hedgehog's arm in the sling, Silver asked, "What happened to you?"<p>

"Got into a fight over a chili dog. Still won it, but it left me with this." Sonic explained and Silver raised an eyebrow.

"You got your arm in a sling because of a chili dog? Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

"Yes, but that was one good chili dog. So anyway, I found that ad of yours when I was surfing the internet. What exactly do you want done?"

"Well, I need you to find out what these Chao are doing that they're wearing their shoes out and you get three days and nights to do it, but if you fail...you're going to jail."

"Okay. I'm in."

"Are you sure? Because if you fail…everything goes downhill for you."

"Yeah. It wouldn't be the first time I was thrown into prison. Don't worry. I'm still in." Sonic agreed and Silver smiled.

"Awesome," replied Silver and he stood up, "I'll get you tour of the palace so you know where everything is while you stay here."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Sonic laid on the bed he was given in the twelve Chao's bedroom and smiled about how awesome this place was. He got his shoes shined, he got whatever he wanted to eat, and he just all around loved this place. Hearing a knocking at the door, he sat up as he saw the Chao with the blush pink bow come towards him, carrying a glass of white liquid and held it out to him as she offered with a smile, "Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao."<p>

"Aww, thanks for the warm milk to help me sleep." Sonic thanked as he took the glass from the Chao and, remembering what Blaze told him, pretended to drink the milk.

Giving the Chao a thumbs up with his good arm, the Chao continued to smile as she left the room and Sonic laid down as if he was going to sleep and after a few minutes, closed his eyes and pretended to snore like he was asleep. He could hear the twelve Chao laughing at their cleverness, exchanging comments about how much of a fool he was and how he wasted his time. Resisting the urge to tell them off, Sonic remained quiet and felt slightly nervous when he heard a Chao with a snow white bow comment about being uneasy, but was scolded when the one with the pink pointed out how many have failed and how Sonic drank the sleeping draught. After a few more minutes, the Chao checked to make sure Sonic was still "asleep" before the Chao with the pink bow pushed a knob on her bed post and Sonic peeked his eye open slightly to see the bed move and a trapdoor appear. Watching the Chao as they began to proceed down the trapdoor, he quickly slipped the cloak over himself and dashed after them. Accidentally going too fast, he bumped into the Chao with the white bow and he held his breath, not wanting to make a sound. "Chao chao chao chao!" the Chao with the white bow around her neck whimpered.

"Chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao." The Chao with the pink bow answered and Sonic roughly translated that the one Chao told the others something hit her and the other responded it was nothing and to stop being such a scaredy cat. Once the Chao resumed moving, Sonic let out the breath he was holding and continued to follow the twelve Chao.

* * *

><p>A short time later, the twelve Chao reached the bottom of the stairs with Sonic close behind them and Sonic looked around in wonder and awe at the grove of forest they were in, all the trees covered with silver leaves that glittered in the moonlight. Wanting to take some sort of token to remember the place, Sonic broke off a branch and the Chao with the white bow cried, "Chao chao chao chao? Chao chao chao chao chao!"<p>

"Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao." The Chao with the pink bow replied and Sonic roughly translated that the scared Chao asked what the noise was because she never heard it before and the other Chao answered with that it was the other Chao waiting for them.

Continuing into another grove of trees, this time the leaves were gold and a third grove of trees with diamond leaves and Sonic broke off another branch, resulting in the Chao with the white bow to tremble with fear while the Chao with the pink bow reassured it was the other Chao waiting for them. Eventually, the group came to a great lake and there were twelve Hero Chao in twelve little boats and the Hero Chao jumped with joy at the other Chao. Each of the Chao jumped into one of the boats and Sonic quickly jumped into the boat with the Chao with the white bow and the boats began to move. Half listening to the conversation the two Chao in the boat were having, Sonic roughly guessed they were talking about how the boat seemed heavier and going slower than normal, but decided that it was from the weather. Soon, the boats came to a stop outside a massive and extravagant castle and Sonic quickly hopped out after all the Chao. Entering the castle, everyone was greeted by flashing lights and loud music, resulting in all the Chao to rush to the dance floor and start dancing. Going next to a table, Sonic leaned against the wall and bobbed his head to the beat, resisting the urge to whip off the cloak, get to the center of the party, and start showing off his dance moves. Instead, he decided to make mental notes such as the Dark Chao who was the DJ that sounded awesome and who he was definitely going to try to get for his birthday bash. A few songs later, he was unable to resist the beat any longer and, while still keeping the cloak on and remaining invisible, dashed to the center of the party and began to break dance. Seeing the Chao he was following each get presented with a glass of juice, Sonic quickly gulped them down, getting a slight kick at the shocked faces the Chao had when they took a drink only to find it was empty. He lost track of time of how long they were dancing and the instant he saw the Chao leaving, he jumped into the boat with the Chao with the pink bow this time and the second they reached the other side of the lake, he rushed up the stairs to the room. Pulling off the cloak, he stashed the branches and the cloak under his pillow and resumed his "sleeping" as the Chao came into the room, all of the Chao convinced that their adventure was still a secret and Sonic held back a smirk.

* * *

><p>Standing in the throne room on the day where he was supposed to tell his story, Sonic remained calm and collected. Ever since his adventure on his first night, he did the same for the other two nights, last night taking one of the glasses from the juice and was now holding it behind his back with the three branches. The instant Silver came into the room with the twelve Chao trailing behind him, Sonic began, "Okey dokey artichokey. You wanted some answers and I got it and some proof as well, so here it is." He gave the branches and glass to Silver who looked at them with interest. "So the Chao go through this trapdoor every night to this lake with these other Chao then go to this castle and dance. It is pretty sweet."<p>

Setting the stuff off to the side, Silver looked at the Chao and questioned, "Is Sonic telling the truth?"

"Chao." The Chao with the pink bow replied and the other Chao nodded in agreement before all the Chao left the room.

Turning to Sonic, Silver stated, "Well, now that you found out what happened…I guess I gotta live up to my side. From now on...I got your back."

"Awesome." Responded Sonic with a smirk.

"Oh, by the way…you can have a Chao if you want." Silver continued.

Shaking his head, Sonic refused, "Nah. I'll have to pass on that."

"Suit yourself." Silver shrugged.

"But what you can do for me is get me this Dark Chao that is an awesome DJ and throw me a sweet birthday-" Sonic started and stopped when both hedgehogs heard the sound of something screeching to a stop and subway doors open.

Not wanting to miss the subway, the pair bolted through the doors before they closed.

* * *

><p>Stopping in the subway as it started to move, Silver and Sonic saw Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails looked extremely bored and Silver let out a sigh. Sitting up as she heard the sigh, Rouge looked at the psychic hedgehog and questioned, "Why are you so gloomy?"<p>

"I actually enjoyed that last story. I actually had a decent role." Silver answered with another sigh and Rouge gave a scoff of disapproval.

"Oh Sweetie, you just experienced what life is like," she remarked, "Blaze wasn't kidding when she said you were naïve."

Sensing the possibility of a fight potentially breaking out, Blaze intervened, "Will you two quit it? None of us are in a good mood from this, so can we at least try to get along for a couple of hours while we figure this out."

Before anyone could respond to the statement, the subway halted to a stop and when the doors opened, the group dragged themselves into the next story.

* * *

><p>Okay, my comment:<p>

A Dark Chao as a DJ: I just felt like having a Dark Chao be a DJ. That's just how it goes.

Okay, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!


	4. Fairy Tale 3

NEW CHAPTER!

I don't own anything. I hope you figured that out by now.

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sonic stopped walking and looked around the quaint cottage he was in, making a mental note that everything was extremely high and enormous and silently commented, "Holy cheese and crackers. Why is everything so big? And high?"<p>

Slightly curious at where he was that was causing this phenomenon, Sonic managed to catch the glimmer of a mirror on top of a dresser. Scrambling up the dresser, Sonic pulled himself up and went to the mirror. Looking in the mirror, Sonic's emerald eyes widened in surprise and shock and he stumbled backwards, nearly falling off the edge of the dresser, yelling the whole time at his reaction. Now it made sense why everything was so big and tall; he was shrunken down to the size of a thumb! Finally, the shock sank in and he regained his balance as his yelling faded away. "Okay, keep cool Sonic. This isn't that bad. It could be worse." Sonic told himself out loud. He made a note that his voice was unusually high pitched. "Seriously? This is what my voice sounds like? I sound like I swallowed a whole lotta helium!"

Before he could continue, he heard footsteps and turned to see Amy and Knuckles enter the room. The instant they were able to see the tiny blue hedgehog, the pair dashed to him and Amy happily exclaimed, "Oh Sonic! This is wonderful! We were just talking about you and how great it would be if you were here and now you are!"

Opening his mouth to say something, Sonic gave a small yelp as Amy brushed him off the dresser into her hand. Giving a weak smile as he got to his feet, Sonic jumped out of her hand back onto the dresser and Knuckles held Amy's hand back as she reached for Sonic again and Knuckles told her, "Cut the guy a break Amy. He's the size of my thumb and he ain't gonna get any bigger. He probably has a funny sounding voice too." Amy withdrew her hand and Knuckles looked at Sonic. "And I'm gonna give you some advice. Since you aren't getting any bigger, the most important this is you be brave and good and smart."

Unsure how to react to the advice, Sonic just nodded before he jumped off the dresser and jogged away.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, Sonic slowly adjusted to his size. He actually did not mind it too much now. True it did annoy him that it was difficult to do anything that required height or strength, but it did give him new places to run and explore. His size also allowed him to do jobs neither Amy or Knuckles could do, such as unlocking doors that Knuckles accidentally locked and get things that dropped into places Amy and Knuckles could not reach. Today, his job was checking the trees for anyone living in them before Knuckles chopped them down. Riding on Knuckles' shoulder until they came to the forest, Sonic jumped down before he scurried through a tall oak tree, gave a thumbs up when he made sure they were clear, Sonic quickly got out of the tree, and Knuckles cut it down. Meanwhile, someone watched the duo from a cluster of bushes. Her lips were pursed as she thought of a plan that would work in her favor and the instant she thought of one, she took out a small burlap bag and began to fill it with various sized stones.<p>

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Knuckles finished cutting down the last tree and Sonic jumped onto Knuckles' shoulder gave a high five to Knuckles' thumb so the echidna would not send him flying off somewhere like he did the last couple of times when they did a high five. Just as Knuckles was about to pick up the wood to take home when the pair saw something drop down in front of them to see it was Rouge. "Rouge! What are you doing here?" demanded Knuckles with extreme hostility in his voice and Rouge gave a small scowl at the greeting.<p>

Shaking her head in disapproval to add emphasize to her feelings, Rouge put a hand on her hip and answered, "Well, I found out something that you would've liked to hear, but with that attitude…I don't feel like telling you."

"What is it?"

"Since I have a soft spot for you…I'll tell you."

"Get to the point already!"

"Well, you do know that I managed to find the Master Emerald here?"

"What? Really?"

"Mmmhmm. I saw it when I was doing a bit of exploring."

"Where is it?"

"Well, that's the bad thing..."

"What is it? What's "the bad thing"?"

"When I found it…it was kinda broken into pieces."

"What?"

"Don't worry. Being the amazing treasure hunter I am…I managed to find all of them."

"Where are they?"

"I have them right here." Rouge responded as she held up a bag with her right hand and jangled it to prove it was full.

"Give them to me!" commanded Knuckles as he reached for them and Rouge quickly pulled the bag away from him.

"Nuh uh. Not so fast," she replied as she shook her index finger at him, "I need something in return if I give these to you."

Knuckles sneered, "Like what?"

"Sonic." Rouge simply stated and Sonic's emerald eyes widened in surprise at this request.

"What? Why me?" Sonic exclaimed.

"I get kinda lonely when I go somewhere. I'd enjoy having someone to share my adventures with and with him being so small…he'd be perfect." Rouge explained and Sonic saw Knuckles was actually considering the offer.

"Okay. Deal." Knuckles agreed and Sonic's jaw dropped as his eyes got even wider.

"Wait a minute-" began Sonic.

Yelling as Knuckles grabbed him and threw him at Rouge, Sonic stopped yelling as Rouge caught him with her left hand as she tossed the bag to Knuckles. Seeing the crimson echidna fumble until he caught the bag, Rouge put Sonic on her shoulder and flew away.

* * *

><p>When Rouge stopped flying to camp out for the rest of the night, Sonic jumped off her shoulder and sat down on a stump as he thought about his day while she built a fire. "Maybe it wasn't a bad thing that Rouge traded the Master Emerald for me. I mean, it was a pretty exciting day with all the places we went. I wouldn't have seen them if I was stuck with Amy and Knuckles," He reasoned to himself, "maybe I should thank her and try to help her." He was just to get about to get up when he heard Rouge laughing to herself. "I wonder what's so funny."<p>

"Oh, this worked out better than I thought. I could do so much now that I have Sonic. Knuckles is even easier to trick than I imagined. He bought that bag of rocks were really pieces of the Master Emerald like a charm-" Rouge ranted and Sonic heard enough.

"Rouge tricked Knuckles? That's not cool," Sonic declared and stood up, "I'm outta here."

Strolling away, Sonic began to whistle to ignore the sound of Rouge calling for him and continued on his way. After he walked a few miles away, he yawned and saw a large mushroom. Yawning again, Sonic curled up under the mushroom and dozed off to sleep. He will continue his journey home in the morning after a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p>Jogging down a forest path the next morning, Sonic gave a small yelp and jumped out of the way of something black speeding his direction. Instantly recognizing who it was, Sonic shouted angrily as he stopped, "Watch where you're going Shadow!" The Ultimate Life Form came to a stop and came back to Sonic and as Shadow looked down at him, Sonic could see that the black hedgehog was fighting to hold back a smirk. "What's so funny Shadow?"<p>

"I just might have to play a role in this story because of you." Shadow replied and Sonic saw he was fighting even harder to hide back his smirk.

"Why?" Sonic snapped, getting extremely annoyed with Shadow and his attitude.

Shadow gave a low chuckle and smirked, "You know, I kinda get a kick out of your voice. It suits you."

"Shut up Shadow!" snarled Sonic and Shadow gave up fighting the urge and grew a taunting smile as he crossed his arms.

"Hmph. For someone so small…you're talking pretty big…" Shadow began. "Of course, there's an easy way to solve that…"

"What-" started Sonic.

Shadow stamped his foot so close to Sonic that the cobalt hedgehog fell to the ground from the force. Crossing his arms with a smirk, Shadow remarked, "That."

Getting to his feet, Sonic snarled, "Shadow! Don't you even think of stomping on me!"

Seeing the Ultimate Life Form still smirking, a debating look on his face whether he should take more accurate aim, Sonic flipped the Finger at Shadow, Shadow luckily not able to see due to the size of Sonic's fingers. Still, Shadow was somehow able to pick up the hint and he stamped his foot down again, nearly hitting his target if Sonic did not somersault out of the way. Shadow's foot moved again and Sonic did not waste any time to see what the Ultimate Life Form's next move was. Racing into a field of tall grass, Sonic hid until he saw Shadow strut away and was certain his arch-rival was gone. Stepping out of the grass, Sonic muttered, "Stupid Shadow. The only reason he'd be in a fairy tale is if he got to torture me in some way…he'd turn down the part of a king, but if he got the chance to do something emotionally harmful…he'd be the first in line for it. Even if he was some insignificant peasant and he got the chance to kick me where it hurts…he's all for it."

Continuing his mumbling as he resumed down the forest path, he stopped his mumbling as he heard a noise before going into the direction of the noise. Coming across two Dark Chao chatting amongst themselves, Sonic saw one of them holding a pearl necklace while the other one held a gold ring with a glimmering red ruby. Crouching out of their view, Sonic thought, "Looks like those two Chao have a small problem taking things that don't belong to them, but I have a feeling that they've been to a lot of different places. They might be able to give me a small lift home."

Getting out of his hiding spot, Sonic walked up to them and gave a dry cough to get their attention. The two Dark Chao looked at him and one angrily demanded, "Chao chao chao chao?"

"What do I want? Well, it's not really a matter of me here. I just couldn't help overhearing." Sonic replied. He gestured at the necklace and ring. "It looks like you two have a knack for picking out pricey things. If you want...I can tell you where there's a REALLY rich person lives and you can have your pick."

The Dark Chao looked at each other before they looked back at Sonic and the other Dark Chao stated, "Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao."

"You'd love for me to show you where this rich person is?" Sonic translated and the Chao nodded to confirm the translation. "Okey dokey then. It's a couple of villages away."

* * *

><p>It was nightfall when the trio reached the village where Sonic informed a wealthy individual lived and Sonic pointed at a random house that looked empty. Crawling into the key hole, Sonic unlocked the door and the Dark Chao crept in and began to search for the promised riches while Sonic made sure they were occupied. Jumping onto the window sill, Sonic made himself a mini megaphone from a blade of grass and shouted, "Thieves! There are thieves trying to rob this house!"<p>

By the time the Chao realized they were set up, two GUN agents appeared and each of them took a Chao away while Sonic smiled at the success of his plan. Hopping down from the window sill, Sonic strolled down the street, avoiding the many feet of people interested in what GUN was doing at the house. "Well, I'm a bit closer to home. I should be able to reach it by this time tomorrow." He yawned. "I gotta find somewhere to take a nap first. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

Soon, Sonic reached the edge of the village and journeyed to a small barn full of hay with a cow and he jumped onto one of the piles, yawned as he made himself comfortable, and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaze yawned as she entered the barn and grabbed a pitchfork. She hated waking up early to put hay in the manger for the cow which she and Tails forgot to name, but since she had last week to sleep while Tails got up, it was her turn. Putting forkfuls of hay into the manger, Blaze failed to notice Sonic whom was still sleeping and scooped him up. Tossing it into the manger, Sonic jerked awake as the cow took a great mouthful of the hay that he was sleeping on and as he frantically getting chomped on, he cried, "Why do I have to be so tiny?"<p>

The instant the cow opened her mouth for another bite, Sonic scrambled to jump back into the manger and continued to avoid returning to the cow's mouth as she took another mouthful. Incredibly terrified at this point, Sonic quickly thought of his options. "Help! I need help! Someone help!" he pleaded and he could see Blaze's yellow eyes widened as she heard his pleas. "Help me! I REALLY need some help!"

Blaze gave a high pitched scream of fright from the voice attempting to communicate with her and Tails came rushing in over to her, concerned at what was causing Blaze to have this reaction. "What's wrong?" he questioned and Blaze turned to face him.

"I just heard someone talking and there was no one here except for the cow!" Blaze answered and Tails gave a debating look. "What should we do?"

"We'll leave it in the field for the night and see what happens." Stated Tails and Blaze nodded.

Still slightly shaken up, Blaze followed the instruction while Sonic quickly hopped onto the cow's head and rode beside her ear as Blaze led the cow to the pasture.

* * *

><p>Eggman sat in the bushes, staring at the cow that Blaze brought into the field, images of steak and hamburgers dancing in his head, bringing emphasize from the growling in his stomach. Creeping towards the cow, he licked his lips and the cow saw him, resulting in her to become completely terrified. Standing up, Sonic waited until Eggman was close enough and he jumped off the cow onto the top of Eggman's bald head, stomping on it until Eggman stopped and Sonic jumped onto his nose. "Hey Eggster. Long time no see." Sonic greeted and Eggman squinted to see the cobalt hedgehog perched on his nose as Sonic gave a wave.<p>

"Sonic? Is that you?" questioned Eggman, slight confusion from the thing on his nose.

"The one and only. So, listen up. You really don't want to eat this cow."

"Why not? I'm starving!"

"I got a better meal for you!"

"What?"

"For one, the stuff's already dead. Two, the food is ready to eat. Three, there's more variety to pick from."

"So?"

"So I'll let you in on a little something. I know where this place is and if you carry me to the next village...you can go eat there as often as you want without anyone knowing." Sonic bargained and Eggman took a few minutes to think about this offer.

"Okay. Deal." Agreed Eggman and Sonic gave a thumbs up before he jumped back on top of Eggman's head and the pair left the field.

* * *

><p>The journey took them until nightfall and when they reached the village, Sonic pointed at the house that was their target. Coming to the back of the house, Sonic then pointed at a small window and Eggman managed to squeeze through. Coming to a cellar, Sonic jumped off Eggman's head onto a barrel as the evil genius' jaw dropped from all the food and began to shove as much as he could into his belly, Sonic turning his head away to avoid staring at the scene. After Eggman had his fill, he attempted to squeeze through the window, but from all the food he ate...he was too big to make it all the way and Sonic made sure he was truly stuck before he shouted as loud as he could, "Yo! Amy! Knuckles! You got an unwanted visitor!"<p>

Hearing the sound of two individuals rushing down the stairs, Sonic smiled at his clever plan to lead Eggman straight to his own house where Eggman would get a small bonus of either a punch from Knuckles or a whack from Amy's hammer. Terrified at what would happen, Eggman barely managed to wiggle himself free to the other side and raced away as fast as he could just as Amy and Knuckles reached the bottom of the stairs. Slightly upset Eggman got away, Sonic whistled to catch Amy and Knuckles' attention and the pair rushed to the barrel where Sonic was. Scooping the tiny azure hedgehog into her hands, Amy exclaimed, "My darling Sonic! You're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm somewhat okay. Oh, you have no idea what I've been through…" replied Sonic.

Before Sonic could begin on the rest of his adventure, the trio heard something screech to a stop and dashed through the doors of the subway before they closed.

* * *

><p>Coming to a stop on the subway as the doors closed and the subway began to move, Sonic jumped out of Amy's arms and Silver sighed, "Man, why am I the one who always gets left out?"<p>

Turning around in her seat to look at Silver, Rouge pointed out, "Not true. I was by myself while the rest of you were in the story before."

Pulling off a couple of his break dancing moves to celebrate being back to normal, Sonic commented, "Boy, is it good to be back!"

"Wait a minute..." Blaze began, taking a couple of minutes to figure out what happened when she was in the story. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I fed you to the cow Sonic! I really didn't mean to!"

"It's cool. I know you didn't from the look on your face when you heard me talking...which reminds me..." responded Sonic. He looked between the other members of the group. "And is it just me or has our brother from another mother Shadow cleaned up his mouth?"

Turning around in her seat to face Sonic this time, Rouge gave a questioning look as she cut off, "Seriously? Did you say Shadow was "our brother from another mother" or was I not listening right?"

"Nope. You heard right. I didn't think of a nickname for him yet, so that's what I'm calling him right now." Sonic shrugged as he crossed his arms.

"Why not just call him Shadow?" Rouge suggested and Sonic shook his head.

"Because it just doesn't seem right calling him just Shadow. I'll think of a better nickname in a bit." Replied Sonic.

Just as Rouge was about to come up with a response, the subway jerked to a stop and the group proceeded into the next fairy tale.

* * *

><p>No real comments for this chapter except for I hope you liked it and please review!<p> 


	5. Break

New chapter!

Well, let's see how Shadow's keeping cool and mouth clean.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Standing in a subway as it sped along a track, Shadow had his arms crossed and his crimson eyes while his face wore a scowl. It was amazing he was able to keep his temper under control for this long after everything he did…especially when he had to wait on Sonic hand and foot. Since he knew he was going to get exhausted if he used Chaos Control to get out of the stories, he decided it was just easier to play his role and save his energy for when he needed to get into a good and worthwhile fight, but he was slightly regretting this decision with some of the roles he was playing. Once again, he had to deal with an annoying child who was carrying a gun that was not even loaded with the intention of taking out a wolf. The last story he was in was undecided on. He was not one for sweets, but the gingerbread man who taunted him and he then got his hands on did taste rather delicious. Opening his eyes and uncrossing his arms as the subway came to a stop and the door opened, Shadow stepped out of the mode of transportation. Hearing a roar greet him, the onyx hedgehog smiled as an enormous, dark green dragon landed in front of him. Taking a fighting stance as the dragon roared again, Shadow commented, "Heh. This may be a challenge...I like it!"<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, so that's what Shadow's been up to.<p>

And yes, I know it's incredibly short, but hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!


	6. Fairy Tale 4

UPDATE!

I don't own anything.

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sonic stopped walking and the instant he heard the sound of waves, he began to slip into panic mode. Realizing he was on a ship, Sonic dashed to the side to see he was in the ocean and began to race around for a way to get off the boat as fast as he could as he cried, "This is unbelievable! I end up on a boat in the middle of nowhere!" He stopped as he heard a banging noise and turned to see Shadow walk onto the deck. "Seriously! This is unbelievable! I end up on a boat in the middle of nowhere with you!"<p>

"Hmph. I'm glad the feeling's mutual." Shadow responded as he went towards Sonic and crossed his arms.

Even though they were not exchanging words or giving any signs, they could tell that both of them were itching to take a couple of swings at each other. Suddenly, it became incredibly dark and the two hedgehogs looked to see the sky swirling with menacing dark grey clouds. The waves began thrashing and Shadow and Sonic grabbed something as a massive wave washed over the ship. Coughing on the salty water, Shadow and Sonic saw a crack of lightning hit the ship and started a small fire. Unable to let go of what they were holding as another wave passed over the ship, Shadow and Sonic saw the ship was coming apart and quickly jumped onto two boards floating away, narrowly avoiding landing in the stormy waters. Bobbing up and down in the water, the duo held onto their boards for dear life as they floated away.

* * *

><p>After the storm finally finished, Shadow and Sonic bobbed in the relatively calm waters while they sat on their boards, shoot daggers at each other. Watching Sonic give a small jump as some water splashed onto the cobalt hedgehog's board, Shadow commented, "Oh, look at that. Little Boy Blue is afraid to get wet."<p>

"Shut up Shadow!" Sonic snarled, getting particularly hostile from his arch-rival's comment.

"What? I'm just stating a fact." Replied Shadow.

Realizing what had to be done in the situation, Sonic called, "Shadow! We're gonna have to work together if we wanna get out of this mess!"

A smug smirk crept onto the Ultimate Life Form's face and Shadow responded as he stood up on his board, "Tsk. No, we're not because unlike you…I can swim." He dived off the board and treaded water as he came to the surface. "Too bad Blue Boy!"

Clenching his teeth, Sonic made a rude gesture with a phrase of obscene words and Shadow returned the actions. Watching Shadow as he swam away, Sonic mumbled something incoherent as he sat cross legged on his board.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Sonic was still sitting on his board, trying to think of a way to get to dry land without having any contact with the water. Noticing the wind was picking up and the water was getting rougher, Sonic saw the sky was getting dark and menacing and he cried, "Not this again!"<p>

Lying on his stomach as he gripped the edges of his board, Sonic choked slightly on the salty water as a wave washed over him. Gripping his board tighter as the waves got larger and stronger, Sonic was helpless as he was tossed around. Yelling in pain as a particularly large wave hit him and slammed his head against the wood, Sonic's eyes closed as his grip loosened and everything turned to black.

* * *

><p>Coming to consciousness, Sonic felt the rough feeling of sand on his back and he groaned, "What the…where am I?" He tried to move, but felt his whole body, including his quills, were fastened securely to the ground. "And why am I tied up?"<p>

Hearing the sound of what seemed like hundreds of tiny Flickys around him, Sonic was extremely curious and wiggled his left arm free. Pulling his quills and his right arm free, Sonic sat up and saw several miniature versions of Knuckles, roughly six-inches high, pointing various weapons at him. "Hundreds of mini Knuckles? This is a real headache!" Sonic remarked and he began to free his legs. As soon as he was freed, he began to get pummeled by tiny sharp objects. "Hey! Cool it! I'm not trying to hurt you! Let me talk to whoever's in charge!"

Seeing that the mini Knuckles only hit him harder with this request, he did he best to signal his request instead and they stopped their assault. Two of the echidnas huddled together and after a few minutes, one of them nodded and Sonic gave them a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Hopping through the city where he saw more of the mini Knuckles, he was careful to avoid hopping on anything or anybody. Despite he was allowed to see whoever was in charge, they for some reason did not trust him and bound him by his ankles, resulting in him having to hop wherever they were heading. Soon, they came to a palace and Sonic maneuvered himself to avoid sitting down on anything important, being eye level with one of the balconies of the castle. Seeing Knuckles march out onto the balcony, wearing a crown that seemed slightly too big, Sonic laughed at the size of the Guardian of the Master Emerald and commented, "Dude! You are tiny! Now you know how I felt!" He stopped laughing as a sharp object nearly hit his right eye. "Hey! Watch the merchandise!"<p>

Rubbing the place where his eye was hit, Sonic saw Knuckles turn his back to look at two more echidnas on the balcony and attempted to understand what the three were saying as they yelled. Soon, the yelling contest was over and the three echidnas faced the cobalt hedgehog. ""Okay, I'll just get straight to the point before you try to take out my eye again. I got some questions for you. Where am I? What happened? And what's going on in general?" Sonic asked. Knuckles yelled something incoherent and Sonic gave a confused look. "Say what?"

Knuckles yelled louder and Sonic gave a completely confused look before Knuckles gestured for Sonic to look at an electronic billboard that read "You're in Knucklonia, the place where I'm the Emperor of. You were in multiple storms and you washed upon our beach. Obviously, you lost some brain cells if you couldn't understand Knucklian". Slightly offended from the last sentence, Sonic replied, "Okay, you know me. I'm just Sonic the Hedgehog and it's great that you just so happened to be here, but I can't be tied up like this. I need to be able to roam where I want. So, I'll make a little deal with you. If you guys let me be free, I'll make sure no one's disturbed."

Once again, Knuckles turned to the other two echidnas and Sonic waited somewhat patiently for a decision. Knuckles soon turned back to Sonic and pointed at the screen that now read "Deal. Two of the smartest echidnas will teach you our language and you are no longer Sonic the Hedgehog, but Spiky Blue One". "Spiky Blue One? Really? That's what you came up with?" Sonic replied and he gave a sigh. "Oh well. I suppose it could be worse."

The sign's message changed to "But for security reasons, we need you to be searched". Sighing, Sonic took off his shoes and emptied them. Among the water and sand, Sonic found three rings and the Blue Chaos Emerald and put his shoes back on before he held the objects out to Knuckles and informed, "Well, all I got is some rings and the Blue Chaos Emerald."

Taking the objects, Knuckles passed them to the other echidnas who carried them away and Sonic untied his ankles before strolling away.

* * *

><p>After some time, Sonic adjusted to being "Spiky Blue One" and life in Knucklonia. He learned the customs and traditions and he even learned how to understand their language, which was basically everything was yelled to the point of being incoherent. Also, he taught Knuckles how to speak at a volume that allowed everyone to be understood and appear somewhat civilized which as a result, gave him a huge party with a Hero Chao that was an awesome DJ and could rival the Dark Chao from the other story and he was even presented with a key to the city. From the party, he made friends with the Hero Chao who he would stop by to chat with while he was on a morning walk and the Chao was eating breakfast. Digging deeper into the history of the land, he learned that not only mini versions of Knuckles lived here, but there were a handful of Hero Chao and the only enemy really was the residents of Rougania that included some Dark Chao, which was across a fairly large channel. One day, there was a massive celebration for the Knuckles just because Knuckles felt like it and just as the Chao DJ was about to start with some music, two echidnas rushed up to Knuckles and Sonic and reported, "Sir! Rougania has launched a great fleet of war ships!"<p>

Turning to face Sonic, Knuckles ordered, "Spiky Blue One. I want you to go obliterate Rouge."

"Why?" questioned Sonic, kind of taken back from this request.

"HELLO! It's Rouge! That's the only reason needed!" replied Knuckles and Sonic sighed.

"Okay, I'll go find out what this whole thing is about." Sonic agreed and walked towards Rougania.

"Oh, and be careful when you talk to Rouge. She's like a brain ninja man. She gets in your head and destroys you that way." Knuckles called and Sonic gave a thumbs up to show he understood the message.

* * *

><p>After clearing the channel which he was surprised he could wade across, Sonic saw a few boats with miniature versions of Rouge in them and the instant the mini Rouges saw him, they jumped out of their boats and swam back to land. Grabbing the empty boats, Sonic pulled them to Knucklonia before returning to the shores of Rougania. Determined to solve this whole issue, Sonic came onto land and searched until he found the palace. Seeing Rouge wearing a silver crown with glimmering pink diamonds with her lips pursed and hostility in her turquoise eyes, Sonic began, "Okay Rouge. Can you understand what I'm saying?" He covered his right eye as Rouge delivered a powerful kick that nearly hit it. "What was that for?"<p>

"For making it sound like I'm slightly challenged." She hissed as she put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay. I didn't mean to offend you. I just want to talk."

"About what? Scaring my people to death?"

"Okay, we'll get to that in a bit. I got some questions first."

"Okay. What?"

"How come I can understand you?"

"Because unlike Knuckie…we're more civilized. We place a high value on our verbal skills."

"I can tell. Why do you want to obliterate Knuckles?"

"Because he's trying to obliterate me! What am I supposed to do? Let him eliminate me?"

"Fair enough. Why don't you just talk to Knuckles?"

"Sweetie. You try to have a civilized conversation with one of them…they just start smashing things because they're confused."

"Okay, all good points, but I gotta down to business. Listen up Rouge. I know you think you're some kind of brain ninja, but it ain't gonna work on me. I've got more brains than Knuckles."

"Do you wanna test that?"

"Not now," Sonic replied and he picked up Rouge and held her in his hand, "Sorry, but my brother from another mother comes before gals."

"Hey! Hands off the merchandise!" Rouge snarled as she struggled to break free and Sonic started to carry her away. "Where the heck are you taking me?"

"To Knuckles. You two are gonna sit down and talk this out." Sonic declared and Rouge sighed as she gave up struggling and allowed Sonic to carry her across the channel to Knucklonia.

* * *

><p>Reaching Knuckles' palace, Sonic set Rouge down on the balcony as Knuckles walked onto the balcony. Smiling as he saw Rouge, Knuckles remarked, "Awesome work Spiky Blue One! You brought Rouge here so we can take her out and get information from her!"<p>

"What? You lied to me!" Rouge snarled at Sonic and Sonic shielded his right eye as Rouge delivered another kick aimed at his eye.

"Stop doing that! And no, I didn't!" Sonic exclaimed. He looked at Knuckles. "And no, we're not doing whatever you have planned to Rouge!"

"Then what's she doing here?" responded Knuckles, slight disappointment in his voice from this information and Sonic pointed for both of them to sit down in chairs.

"Okay. This is ridiculous. You two are gonna settle this." Sonic declared. He saw both of them get up and take a step towards each other. "Without beating each other up."

The echidna and the bat gave disappointed sighs as they sat back down and Knuckles questioned, "How then?"

"By talking it out and not resorting to violence." Answered Sonic and Sonic kept watch between the two leaders, flicking one of them in the head if they made a motion to resort to violence.

After what seemed like hours and several flicks to the head later, Knuckles and Rouge stood up and looked up at Sonic and Rouge informed, "Good news. With your encouragement, we came to an understanding."

"Okay, glad you came to an understanding." Sonic replied. He held his palm open for Rouge to jump into. "C'mon Rouge. I'll help you get back home."

"Oh, thank you. You're such a gentleman." Remarked Rouge as she hopped into Sonic's open palm and got carried back to Rougania.

* * *

><p>Upon returning to the palace after dropping Rouge off, Sonic pondered on what some of the things Rouge said meant, but completely forgot what he concluded as another party, this time in his honor, started and began to show off some of his moves to the beats his friend was playing. Suddenly, the music stopped as a different Hero Chao was not watching where he was aiming with some fireworks and started a small fire. Seeing the residents of Knucklonia panic as they tried to put out the fire, Sonic shook his head with a small sigh. Taking off his right sneaker, Sonic filled the shoe with water from the channel before dumping the water over the fire, extinguishing the flames. There was a wave of cheers across the crowd at Sonic's heroic act and Sonic gave a wave of acknowledgement with a week smile before the music started up again and he resumed showing off his best moves.<p>

* * *

><p>Several days later, Sonic sat sadly at the town fountain, slightly and homesick. He was enjoying his time in Knucklonia, but he did want to leave and see if he could find anyone else. "Yo. Spiky Blue One. Listen up." He heard Knuckles bark and looked down at the crimson echidna. "I just got word that there's a warship from Rougania on the horizon. I want you to obliterate them."<p>

Getting to his feet, Sonic responded, "Okay. I'll go see Rouge...but I'm not gonna obliterate her."

Before Knuckles could say another word, Sonic waded into the water towards Rougania.

* * *

><p>Coming to the balcony of Rouge's palace, Sonic saw the female bat trying on shoes and he gave a dry cough to get her attention. The female treasure hunter looked up and greeted with a sweet smile, "Oh, hi Darling. Care to help me pick out a pair with your brilliant sense of shoe style?"<p>

"Completely flattered Rouge, but no. We need to talk." Answered Sonic and Rouge put the pair of black three inch heels she was holding down and she sat on the railing of the balcony.

"Oh. What did I do wrong in our relationship that caused this sudden need to talk?"

"Our relationship?"

"Of course we have one Sweetie. We-"

"Okay Rouge. I gotta cut you off before you throw me off why I'm here."

"Fine. I'm all ears."

"What the heck Rouge? I thought you two talked it out!"

"We did. We agreed we'd say we accomplished something so you'd quit flicking us."

"Okay, fair enough. Sorry Rouge, but I gotta go with Knuckles and since I am Spiky Blue One…I have to take care of those guys and can't let you do anymore of this."

"What are you going to do to stop me from doing it?"

"Take your last ship." Sonic replied and Rouge's turquoise eyes became incredibly vicious.

"You wouldn't dare!" She hissed and Sonic gave a small wave as he went to the harbor, grabbed the last ship, and returned to Knucklonia.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the fountain, Sonic examined the ship he took from Rouge. Sighing, he heard Knuckles come up to him and Knuckles questioned, "What's wrong Spiky Blue One?"<p>

"I kinda just wanna go. I can't stay here much longer. So, I'm asking you for a small favor." Sonic explained. He showed the ship he was holding to Knuckles. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need you to build me a boat so I can go on the water and get home. It'd be designed like this one and fits me. Can you do it?"

"No problem Spiky Blue One. Just give us a couple of days." Informed Knuckles.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Sonic trudged through a different palace that he knew made him back home and where Tails just so happened to rule. Knuckles was right about the ship taking a couple of days and a couple of times it was touch and go on the water, but he still made it back without any injuries. Going to the throne room, he saw Tails sitting in the throne with a gold crown with glittering gems playing what looked like Rock-Paper-Scissors-Lizard-Spock with Silver and from what Sonic could see, Tails was winning. Stopping their game as they noticed Sonic, Silver questioned, "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I got a valid reason. What are you doing here?" answered Sonic.

"I just crash here.' Silver responded with a small shrug.

"But it is a good question Sonic. What are you doing here?" repeated Tails and Sonic crossed his arms.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe what happened to me."

"It can't be that bad."

"Just listen."

"Okay. Let's hear it." Agreed Tails and Sonic took a deep breath.

"Okey dokey then. So, I was on this ship and I met Shadow and then there was this storm and then Shadow was a jerk before he swam away and there was another storm and I got tied down on this beach by tons of mini Knuckles and then I was chatting with Knuckles and he's the Emperor of Knucklonia and I learned Knucklian and I was known as Spiky Blue One and I made friends with this Chao DJ. Then, Knuckles wanted to obliterate Rouge who's the Empress of Rougania cause she's a brain ninja and then they were talking and I was a referee and then they made up, but it didn't last long, so I stole a ship from Rouge and Knuckles got me this ship made so I could go home," Sonic told them and left out the breath, leaving Silver and Tails with skeptical looks, "and there's a couple of other things, but they're not as important."

"Do you know how crazy that sounds?" Silver retorted and Sonic faced the ivory hedgehog.

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that. I got some proof for you." Sonic informed and pulled out a miniature carriage with a small horse he took as a memento. "Here it is."

Passing the carriage and horse to Tails, both the fox and the hedgehog examined it in interest and Tails declared, "Well, I think we should send someone to Knucklonia and then we can form an alliance and be friends with them.

"Good plan Bro." Sonic responded with a thumbs up and the trio heard the screech of the subway come to a stop and Silver, Sonic, and Tails dashed through the doors.

* * *

><p>Stopping the subway as the doors closed and the subway started to move, Silver, Sonic, and Tails saw Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, and Rouge sitting in chairs and Sonic remarked, "Well, I can't really comment on that story. Too many different things going on."<p>

"What? Scared I'll go all brain ninja on you?" Rouge smirked and Sonic gave a scowl.

Sonic countered, "Not funny."

Rouge's smirk got smugger as she rolled her eyes with a small laugh and the subway halted to a stop and every member of the group proceeded into the next story where who knows what could happen to them.

* * *

><p>Okay, so there's the chapter. No real comments except for I hope you enjoyed it and please review!<p> 


	7. Fairy Tale 5

Okay, here's a new chapter everyone!

I've been meaning to say this for a few chapters, but thanks for your reviews everyone! They're greatly appreciated!

Anyway, you probably know this by now, but I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the fairy tale.

So, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Silver stopped walking and took a few moments to take in the beauty of the jungle he was in. Being outdoors was definitely an enjoyable change from stone buildings. Smiling as he resumed walking down a path, his smile soon turned to concern as he heard pleas and cries for help. Rushing down the path to source, he stopped and gave a slightly confused look when he saw it was Eggman trapped in an iron cage with a large solid lock. Cautiously, Silver stepped towards the cage and the instant he saw the ivory hedgehog, Eggman cried, "Silver! I'm so glad you're here! You have to help me! Use your psychic powers to get me out of this cage!"<p>

"Hang on. What's going on Eggman? How'd you end up in there?" questioned Silver, slight suspicion at Eggman's intentions.

"Oh, I was just walking down the path thinking of ways to show remorse and make amends for my evil ways when this cage appeared and I walked into it and it trapped me! You have to get me out of here! The walls! They're closing in on me!"

"Calm down. Why should I help you? The instant I let you out…you're gonna try turn me into a robot."

"Oh, please Silver! I need help! You're the only one who can help me!"

"I-"

"I can't breathe! It's closing in on me! The cage is closing in on me!"

"Calm down Eggman. Geez, I've never seen anyone so-"

"This is a big deal Silver! Please! I need help!"

"Okay, calm down a bit. I'll help you."

"Oh, thank you Silver! Thank you-"

"Calm down already! There's just one condition."

"What? And please hurry! Everything's going-"

"Calm down already! It's getting annoying already! Anyway, here's the condition. If I let you out of this cage…do you promise not to turn me into a robot?" Silver bartered, hardly believing he was having sympathy for the evil genius despite what he did to the group.

"I promise!" Eggman promised. "Please! Just get me out of here!"

Holding his hand out at the lock, Silver opened it with his psychokinesis and the lock clattered onto the rough ground as Eggman strolled out, wearing an evil grin. Eggman whipped out some sort of device and pointed it at Silver and Silver exclaimed as he put his hands in the air, "Whoa! Why are you pointing that thing at me?"

"Because I'm making you a robot!" cackled Eggman and Silver's jaw dropped.

"What? You promised you wouldn't!"

"I had my fingers crossed."

"But I can't be a robot! I still have a whole career ahead of me! I still have to get my own game! I can't be a robot for when that happens!"

"Oh fine. Since you seem so desperate…I'll make a deal with you. Talk to the next three people you see and have them make a decision. If you have at least one of them side with you…you'll go free." Eggman bargained as he lowered the device and Silver lowered his hands.

"Okay. Deal." Silver agreed as he nodded his head and raced down the path, hoping he would have luck in his mission.

* * *

><p>Going down the path, Silver sighed as he rethought of his encounter with Eggman. "Ugh! I'm so stupid! I should've known that it was a trick!" he ranted to himself, upset with himself at how easily he was tricked and put in this unsettling situation. "I was tricked just then easier than tricking Knuckles!"<p>

Hearing a rustling in the bushes, Silver turned in the direction of the noise and got ready to put up a fight if needed and he gave a disgruntled look as he saw Shadow step out of the bushes, plucking some fallen leaves out of his quills as he went to Silver. Looking over the ivory hedgehog, Shadow crossed his arms with a half-smirk as he declared, "Finally. I've been looking for you."

"Shadow. I really don't have the time for you to be cussing or flipping me off or anything that'll hurt my self-esteem. I've got a bigger problem to deal with." Silver responded firmly and Shadow's smirk became full.

"Heh. I know which of your many problems you're talking about…and I came to help."

"Huh?"

"I heard about your deal with the Doctor…I'd love to give you my feedback about it."

"Shadow. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."

"When haven't I had anything nice to say?"

Silver coolly commented, "Shadow. Do you honestly want me to start on the list of times where you haven't said anything nice?"

"I just say what needs to be said. Personally, I believe you'd look better as a robot…and be more likeable as well. Also-" Shadow started and Silver clenched his teeth from the verbal lashing he was taking from the Ultimate Life Form.

Before he could take any more comments from Shadow that would emotionally scar him for life, Silver dashed away, hoping he would lose Shadow in the trees. After a few minutes, Silver slowed to a stop and looked around, alert for any sign Shadow was going to pop out of nowhere and scare the living daylight out of him and continue with his verbal assault. Once he was certain he was safe, Silver began walking and reasoned, "Okay, since he didn't actually say he was part of the story...he doesn't count."

* * *

><p>Continuing on his way, Silver tried to desperately think of ways to deal with the situation, hoping something would come to him and he would not have to do this, but he was coming up short. Stopping as he heard a resulting in the trees, Silver looked around to see Rouge hanging upside down in a nearby tree, her turquoise eyes closed like she was deep in thought. Sighing at how this could end, Silver went up to her and began, "Hey, uh, Rouge. Can I ask you something? It's REALLY important-"<p>

Opening her eyes and pursing her lips, Rouge dropped down and stood up as she faced the psychic hedgehog. Putting a hand on her hip, she coldly retorted, "Hmph. I'll be the judge of that. What do you want?"

"Okay, so I was walking down a path and I found Eggman in a cage and-"

"You let him out? Goodness, you're stupider than I thought you were."

"Shut up Rouge! Anyway, I let him out because he said he wasn't going to turn me into a robot unless I find someone of the first three people I talk to say I shouldn't be a robot. So, what do you say?"

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to go with the Doctor on this one."

"What? Why?"

"We're getting gift baskets if we do."

"Bribery? That's not fair!"

"And I never was really a huge fan of you and I just don't care, so you'd be better off as a robot."

"What?"

"You know my vote Sweetie. Buh-bye." Rouge finished with a small wave before flying away with a slight smirk on her face.

"Hey! Wait! Come back Rouge!" called Silver and a little bit of him died inside when he realized that she was not coming back. He resumed walking with a sigh. "Well, I've got two more people to talk to…hopefully one of them will help me."

* * *

><p>Continuing down the path on his mission, Silver saw Amy sitting by the river, plucking petals off a daisy as she muttered something and Silver went over to her. Noticing Silver, Amy tossed the flower away and greeted as she stood up, "Hi Silver. What's up?"<p>

"Well, I was walking when I came across Eggman in a cage and he said he wouldn't turn me into a robot if I let him out, but he is unless one of the next three people say I shouldn't and Rouge said he should because she's getting a gift basket and she doesn't care what happens to me and you're the second person. So? Will you help me?"

"Sorry Silver, but I have to go with Eggman on this."

"What?"

"Well, I'll be getting a gift basket if I do and you did try to kill Sonic and that's something you can never be forgiven for."

"But Amy-" started Silver.

"Sorry Silver, but I say you become a robot for trying to kill my soul mate." Amy declared as she picked another daisy and walked away, plucking off the petals as she mumbled something.

Giving a depressed sigh, Silver shuffled away to find the next person to decide his fate.

* * *

><p>Still continuing on his way to find someone to help him, Silver muttered to himself, "Oh, this is hopeless. I'm already down two. I've only got one shot left at this." He stopped and smiled as he saw Blaze sitting on the edge of a cliff looking out at the jungle. "Perfect! Blaze is guaranteed to help me!"<p>

Rushing to the lavender cat, Blaze looked over her shoulder to see Silver and stood up as she turned to face him. Putting a hand on her hip, Blaze began, "Oh, hi Silver. What's going-"

"Blaze! You have no idea how happy I am to see you! You have to help me!" Silver cut off and Blaze gave a slightly surprised look.

"With what?"

"Okay, you probably know this by now since everyone else does, but I'll just recap it for you anyway."

"Uh, okay. What is it?"

"So, I was walking down a path when I came across Eggman in a cage and he said he wouldn't turn me into a robot if I let him out, so I let him out, but he's still gonna turn me into a robot unless I get one of the first three people I talk to say I shouldn't be one."

"So, why do you need my help?"

"Because you're the third person I talked to."

"Okay, what did the others say?"

"Well, Rouge said I should be a robot because she's getting a gift basket and she doesn't care and Amy said I should be a robot because she's getting a gift basket and I tried to kill her soul mate. So, can I count on you to save me?"

"Sorry Silver, but I'm gonna have to say that Eggman's right."

"What? But Blaze-"

"It was a tough decision and-"

"Let me guess. You're getting a gift basket from Eggman if you side with him?"

"Yeah."

"Figures. And there's gotta be another reason than just because you're getting a gift basket."

"Okay, it's really stupid, but it's nothing personal. I just have to follow what the others are saying," continued Blaze, "I'm really sorry Silver."

"No, I get it. Well, bye Blaze." Silver sadly told her and before the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds could say another word, Silver shuffled away.

* * *

><p>Dragging his feet back down the path to his doomed fate, Silver stopped as he heard a voice cheerfully greet, "Heya Silver."<p>

Looking in the direction of the greeting, Silver saw Sonic sitting on the branch of a tree and waving at him. "Oh, hi Sonic." Silver dully responded and Sonic stopped waving as he jumped out of the tree and went to the psychic hedgehog.

Slightly concerned from melancholy surrounding Silver, Sonic interrogated, "Why so glum?"

"Oh, I let Eggman out of a cage because he said he wouldn't turn me into a robot, but he is and I made this bargain where the first three people I met decide whether he makes me a robot and all of them sided with him because they'll get a gift basket and now I'm gonna turn into a robot!" explained Silver and Sonic gave a confused look.

"Wait. What happened again? I don't get it. It's VERY confusing."

"Okay. Here it is again. I let Eggman out of a cage because he said he wouldn't turn me into a robot, but he is and I made this bargain where the first three people I met decide whether he makes me a robot and all of them sided with him because they'll get a gift basket and now I'm gonna turn into a robot!"

"I still don't get what happened. It's just going in one ear and out the other."

"Never mind. It doesn't matter now. I'm gonna be a robot. Wanna come watch?" offered Silver.

"Sure. Got nothing better to do," Sonic answered and the pair of hedgehogs walked down the path to the designated place of changing Silver into a robot, "maybe I'll understand it better if I see the place where it happened…and you can tell me what happened again. Maybe I'll understand it if I heard it a third time."

* * *

><p>Coming back to the cage, the two hedgehogs saw Eggman as he fiddled around with the device used to change hedgehogs into robots. Seeing the two hedgehogs, Eggman stood up and remarked with a nasty smile, "Oh, you have perfect timing. I just finished fine tuning this." He pointed the device at Silver. "Ready to be a robot slave?"<p>

"Okay, just get it over with...and be quick." Replied Silver and Eggman got ready to pull the trigger.

"Hang on!" Sonic exclaimed and Eggman lowered the weapon as he faced the World's Fastest Hedgehog.

"What is it?" Eggman demanded and Sonic faced the man with an IQ of 300.

"Before you zap Silver so he can pull off a wicked Robot…lemme get this straight and understand what happened. So, Silver was in the cage and Eggman was walking by-"

"No you idiot! I was in the cage!"

"Of course! Now I get it! Eggman was in Silver and the cage was walking by and…oh, that's not right! Just start turning Silver into a robot. I'll never understand what's going on."

"I'll make you understand you insolent hedgehog! I'm Doctor Eggman."

"I know that."

"I was in the cage!"

"Okay, I'm getting to the point of understanding. One question."

"What now?"

"How'd you get in the cage in the first place?"

"The usual way! How else would I have gotten in it?"

"Okay, but that just leads me to another question."

"What now?"

"What's the usual way to get into a cage?"

"Like this!" Eggman retorted. He jumped into the cage. "Now do you understand?"

"Perfectly," answered Sonic with a smirk and before Eggman realized, the blue blur slammed the cage door closed and locked it, "and now you can stay there. C'mon Silver. Let's get outta here."

Rattling the bars of the cage, Eggman snarled, "Wait! You can't do this! You can't leave me in here!"

"Watch us." Responded Sonic and casually strolled away, leaving Silver to scramble after him.

Ignoring Eggman's cries and pleas, Silver caught up to Sonic and the two hedgehogs walked next to each other. "Oh, thanks Sonic! I owe you one!" Silver thanked and the pair stopped as they faced each other.

"Not a problem. I like having you around better than Eggman." Replied Sonic with a thumbs up and Silver smiled from the cobalt hedgehog's friendliness.

Hearing something screech to a stop, the two hedgehogs saw the subway doors open and raced through them before they closed.

* * *

><p>The two hedgehogs joined the rest of their group in the subway as the doors closed and the mode of transportation began to move as Silver faced Amy, Blaze, and Rouge, all three girls turned away innocently in their seats. "I don't believe you guys would let Eggman turn me into a robot for a gift basket!" Silver ranted and Rouge turned to face the ivory hedgehog, her lips pursed and a look in her eyes that said she was not pleased with his attitude.<p>

"Well, we did give you valid reasons." Rouge countered and Silver shook his head with a sigh.

"Still, do you know how hurtful that is?" remarked Silver. "To know that no one will save you if they're getting a gift basket-"

"Oh, relax Silver Boy. Some therapy sessions will fix those and your many other issues...I still want my gift basket!" retorted Rouge and Silver gave her a death glare.

Ignoring the conversation between the bat and hedgehog, Sonic tapped his foot against the floor, slightly impatient as he commented, "This thing is so slow! Well, at least the subway is faster than that elevator."

As soon as the last word left the blue blur's mouth, the subway came to a stop and the group stomped into the next story.

* * *

><p>My only real comment for this chapter is poor Silver. He was so unloved.<p>

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	8. Fairy Tale 6

Yay! I finally updated!

Okay, I don't own anything in this story.

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sonic stopped walking and gave a small scowl as he looked around the factory he was in. He had a feeling he was about to do a whole bunch of work and he had his fill of work from other fairy tales he took part in, but the Dark, Hero, and Neutral Chao working here did seem pretty cheerful as they worked at the assembly lines. "Maybe this place won't be so bad. Everyone's smiling and it doesn't look like they're being forced to." Sonic reasoned to no one in particular.<p>

A Hero Chao with a mail carrier's uniform flew up to the World's Fastest Hedgehog and held out a white envelope as it proclaimed, "Chao chao chao chao."

Taking the envelope from the Hero Chao, it flew away as Sonic opened it and pulled out a letter. "Sonic. I'm not feeling too good and I tried to reach someone else, but I couldn't. So I was wondering if you could stop by and help me with some things. I'd really appreciate it Blaze." Sonic read out loud before e tucked the letter away and looked around. He saw a Neutral Chao nearby and waved for it to come over to him. "So, how do I get time off in this joint?"

"Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao." The Neutral Chao explained as it pointed to a large oak door with a fair sized gold plaque with "Rouge" engraved on it and Sonic crossed his arms.

"Okay, so if I got this right...I have to talk to Rouge about leaving since she's the one in charge?" Sonic guessed and the Neutral Chao nodded before Sonic started to walk towards the door. "Okey dokey then. Wish me luck."

Walking into Rouge's office, he saw the treasure hunter sitting in a spinning chair behind a large mahogany desk with her feet placed on it as she painted her fingernails a shade of blush pink. Not looking up from her nails, Rouge questioned, "What is it Darling?"

"Listen. I just got a letter from Blaze and she isn't feeling too hot, so I'm gonna go check on her if that's cool with you." Explained Sonic as Rouge waved her hand to dry it and she looked over her work so far.

"Sure. I don't see any harm in it. Unless, you're just saying that to get out of working in which I will hunt you down and kick your tail with me three inch heels and-" Rouge told him as she began to paint another coat on her nails.

"Okay, I get it. Don't worry. I'm not skipping out." Sonic reassured, slightly frightened at what else Rouge was going to add and Rouge looked up from her nails at him.

Rouge responded, "Good. Give Blaze my best."

"Thanks Rouge and I will." Sonic thanked and turned to leave.

"Oh, and since you've always been such a hard worker for me...here's a little something." Rouge finished as she groped around in her desk for something. She tossed him a fair sized piece of silver. "Don't spend it all at once."

"Don't worry Rouge. I'm not you who spends whatever she has on shoes." Replied Sonic and Rouge shook her head at him as he quickly dashed away and she returned to focusing on her nails.

* * *

><p>Jogging through the mountains, Sonic whistled a cheerful tune, his whistling soon ceasing as he began to stumble on the ground. "Man, am I having trouble with footing here. I need something that can carry me over..." Sonic trailed off. He looked over the edge to see a rushing river and he gave a small gulp of nervousness. "Especially with getting over that river."<p>

Hearing the sound of something breaking, Sonic saw Shadow trying to keep his balance as he slid down the mountain to Sonic. Finally managing to get his footing, Shadow looked over Sonic and scowled at the sight of his arch-rival. "Oh, why so serious Shadow?" Sonic taunted with a grin and Shadow's crimson eyes narrowed.

"You know, as much as I'd appreciate throwing you off this mountain into the river down below...I'll resist the temptation." Shadow coolly commented, his scowl turning into a cocky smirk and Sonic's grin to disappear. He crossed his arms. "I do hope by now you figured out that I'm not helping you."

"Of course." Sonic responded. He then muttered, "Because you're an egotistical maniac."

"What'd you say?" interrogated Shadow with some hostility in his voice.

"Nothing." Sonic innocently answered, still receiving a suspicious look from the Ultimate Life Form.

Shadow told him, "Hmph. I don't have time to waste with you."

"You know what Shadow. I'm getting sick of your attitude." Sonic remarked as he crossed his arms and Shadow gave another death glare.

"Hmph. I'm getting sick of you getting me involved in these ridiculous and extremely childish stories." Replied Shadow and both hedgehogs uncrossed their arms as Sonic clenched his teeth.

Not thinking of the reaction he would receive, Sonic made a rude gesture at his arch-rival and Shadow returned the action, adding some obscene words before taking off as fast as he could up the side of the mountain. Sighing as he thought about the encounter, Sonic continued to stumble on the side of the mountain, praying he would not lose his footing and going plummeting into the river down below. Stopping as he heard a trotting noise, he saw a round man atop a light grey and white pony heading his direction and his jaw dropped as he realized the man was Eggman. Eggman came to a stop in front of him and chuckled, "Well, well, well. Look at this. It seems a certain blue hedgehog is struggling while I'm perfectly fine."

Noticing that the pony was breathing heavy, Sonic took a moment to think and responded, "Yeah. I suppose you got that right."

"Of course I do! I do have an IQ of 300."

"Eggster. Can you hook me up with something?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Anything would work."

"My pony?"

"Sure. That'll work."

"But why would I give you my pony?"

"But why wouldn't you? I mean, I guess I can keep carrying this nice piece of silver with me."

"Silver?" Eggman questioned with extreme interest in his voice.

"Yep." Answered Sonic with a nod. He pulled out the metallic object and let it glimmer in the sunlight before he began to toss the silver in the air and catch it. "Ain't it pretty in the sunlight?"

"How'd you get that?"

"I got the silver from working hard...and having a great personality. So, I got a little deal for you. You give me your pony and I'll give you my silver. How about it Eggy?"

"Of course we have a deal!" Eggman agreed with a huge grin and excitement in his tone.

"Well, I better give you a heads up about this silver though. It's pretty heavy and-" started Sonic and before he could finish, Eggman had jumped off his pony, scooped up Sonic, plopped him on top of the pony, took the silver out of Sonic's hand, and put the bridle and the whip into his hands.

"Okay Sonic. The pony's name is Eggman Jr. and if you want him to go faster you just have to smack your lips and say "Heigh ho away"!" Eggman instructed and before Sonic could get anymore words in, Eggman took off.

Giving a small shrug, Sonic savoured the moment of being on top of the horse, squared his elbows, turned out his toes, and cracked the whip, resulting in Eggman Jr. to start trotting away.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Sonic reached the other side of the mountains and shook himself dry after he and Eggman Jr. barely made it through the river. Humming no song in particular as they continued away, Sonic thought, "Well, this is nice, but I'd like to go faster already." He smacked his lips and shouted, "Heigh ho away!"<p>

Eggman Jr. went into a full gallop and before Sonic realized it, he was thrown off and coughing on dust on the side of the forest path. Lying on his back as he groaned from the impact, Sonic heard noises of something coming towards him and sat up to see Amy pulling a cow and Eggman Jr. in his direction. Letting go of the animals, Amy attempted to hug Sonic in a death grip if he did not jump out of the way as she exclaimed, "My Darling Sonic! Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm just a bit sore, but I'll live," Reassured Sonic as he crossed his arms, "but I gotta tell you, this riding thing is harder than it looks…especially when you got a horse as wild and crazy as this one." He pointed at his shoes which were now covered in dust. "And look at what happened to my shoes because of it!"

"Oh, that's terrible!"

"Yeah. Well, you're lucky you've got that cow. I mean, she's gotta be some good company and you can have all the diary products you want every day. I'd be so lucky to have a cow like yours."

"Really?" Amy replied with pure excitement and Sonic nodded. "Well, if you want her so bad…I'll trade her for your horse."

"Deal." Sonic agreed and helped Amy onto Eggman Jr. before Amy waved good-bye and rode away.

Taking the cow by her halter, Sonic resumed his journey to Blaze with the cow walking beside him.

* * *

><p>Soon, Sonic stopped and faced the cow, which he decided to name "Bessie" and commented, "Well, I think I made a pretty good bargain with Amy for you." His stomach growled and he looked down at it. "Well, I sure could use some bread or something. Well, that won't be too hard to find, but when I do find something…I can have some milk, and butter, and cheese."<p>

Looking around, he saw a quaint little inn and pulled Bessie towards it. Coming up to the inn, Sonic tied Bessie to a pole, went inside, and straight to the desk of the innkeeper, a Neutral Chao sitting on a pile of books on a chair to look over the counter. "Hey, can I get a room for the night?" Sonic questioned and the Neutral

Chao nodded. "How much?"

"Chao chao." The Neutral Chao answered as it tapped the counter four times and Sonic pulled out a small leather pouch with five rings.

Giving the Neutral Chao four of the rings, Sonic took the key and went to a small bar a few feet away. Sitting at the bar, Sonic snapped his fingers to catch the attention the Dark Chao near a cash register and the Dark Chao flew to him and growled, "Chao chao chao chao?"

"Just something to eat and some apple juice or whatever kind of juice you have." Informed Sonic and the Dark Chao shoved a small plate of bread and a glass of apple juice at him.

"Chao chao." The Dark Chao informed and Sonic gave his last ring to the Dark Chao.

Gulping down the juice and eating nearly all of his bread, Sonic yawned and went up to his room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sonic ate the last of his bread, untied Bessie, and wandered away from the inn. After a few hours, Sonic felt himself begin to sweat and become incredibly thirsty from the heat of the sun beating down on him and he and Bessie stopped. "Man, some milk would be good right now."<p>

Tying Bessie to a tree, Sonic held out his leather bag to catch the milk and began to attempt to milk the cow. Giving a confused look as not a single drop of milk fell, he realized that he made a huge mistake taking a cow who was supposed to give him all the milk he wanted, was not what he believed and he continued with his attempts. Bessie, obviously annoyed with Sonic for trying to milk her, delivered an extremely hard kick to Sonic's head that left the blue hedgehog sprawled out on his back on the ground, seeing small stars circling his head. Trying to remember the symptoms of a concussion, Sonic heard the sound of someone pushing a wheelbarrow in his direction and sat up to see Knuckles pushing a wheelbarrow with a pig inside it. Noticing the hoof shaped bruise on Sonic's head, Knuckles helped Sonic to his feet and asked, "What happened to you?"

"I'll sum it up. I got kinda thirsty, so I was going to milk my cow for some milk, but she's dry and I guess she got ticked off with me and kicked me in the head and now I'm trying to remember the symptoms of a concussion." Explained Sonic and Knuckles raised an eye brow at the cobalt hedgehog.

"Well, you've had things collide with your head before and you didn't have a concussion, so I doubt you have one now." Knuckles stated as he took out a silver flask. He opened it and handed it to Sonic. "Here's some water. It'll help with the thirsty part."

Taking a long drink from the flask, Sonic nodded in appreciation as he handed the flask back to Knuckles and thanked, "Thanks Man. That's just what I needed."

"Well, I don't know what you were thinking when you took a cow like this. It's not for milk. It'd go-" started Knuckles.

"Yeah, yeah. I know where it goes. I don't know what I was think when I traded my horse for this cow," Sonic cut off with a sigh, "but if I had a pig…that'd-"

"Okay, you look seriously depressed about this, so I'll make an offer. I'll take your cow and you can have my pig." Offered Knuckles and Sonic smiled.

"Oh, wow. Thanks Knuckles! That'd be great!" Sonic agreed as he untied Bessie and handed her to Knuckles.

Taking the pig out of the wheelbarrow, Sonic waved at Knuckles as he went away and Sonic pulled the pig, which he was now naming "Porky", by the string he was tied up with towards Blaze's home.

* * *

><p>Whistling as he walked down the country path with Porky, Sonic remarked to no one in particular, "Well, I had some bad luck, but meeting Knuckles sure changed everything."<p>

After a walking a few more miles, he and Porky stopped as Silver came up to them, holding a fine looking white goose. "Hey Sonic. How are you?" Silver greeted and Sonic tied Porky to the fence post before he crossed his arms and faced Silver.

"Not too bad. I had some rotten luck to start with, but everything's all good now." Responded Sonic.

"Well, I've had some good luck myself with this goose." Informed Silver. He put the goose in his hands. "Feel how heavy it is? And it's only eight weeks old. When it gets roasted...it's gonna taste great!"

Weighing the goose in his hands, Sonic remarked, "Well, it is fairly heavy, but if you wanna talk about fat...take a look at Porky."

Looking down at the pig as it shovelled around in the dirt for food, Silver gave a slightly grim look and told Sonic, "Well, you might want to go a different way than this. There was a pig stolen from someone in the village I just came from and if they see you've got a pig...they'll probably think you stole it and throw you into the pond. You can't swim right?"

Slightly disturbed by this, Sonic exclaimed, "I can't swim! I don't know where this pig came from or anything about it! The only thing I REALLY know about it is I named it Porky! You've gotta help me! Give me this goose and I'll give you Porky!"

"Are you crazy? That's an awful trade! A fine goose for a pig!" replied Silver. "But since you've had some problems and you are in some trouble...I'll let you have my goose for the pig."

Untying Porky from the fence, Silver waved good-bye to Sonic and the goose before he continued on his way and Sonic commented as he resumed on his journey, "Well, I definitely got the good end of the bargain. I got a good meal and then I can get someone to make me a quilt and some pillows from the down. Yep. I got the better end of the deal."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Sonic came into a village, still carrying his goose which he failed to find a name for and looked around. Seeing a familiar fox working at a stone wheel humming a merry tune, Sonic went up to him and greeted, "Hey, what's up Tails?"<p>

Stopping his work, Tails looked up to see his best friend and smiled, "Sonic! What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing through my town on my way to Blaze. You look like you're doing pretty well here."

"Yeah. It's great. Where'd you get the goose?"

"Oh, I traded it for a pig."

"Where'd you get the pig?"

"I traded it for a cow."

"Where'd you get the cow?"

"I traded it for a pony."

"Where'd you get the pony?"

"I traded it for a lump of silver."

"Where'd you get the silver?"

"I got it for working hard and having a great personality. Anything else you want to know?"

"Wow. You've had some pretty good luck. The only way it'd be better is if you have a stash of rings in your pocket all the time."

"Well, that would be pretty nice, but how would I do that?"

"Being a grinder like me of course." Tails answered. He pointed at a round stone. "That's a great piece to work with. I just need something in return for it."

"How about my goose?" Sonic offered as he held up the bird and Tails nodded. "Alright then. We've got a deal."

Passing the goose to Tails, Sonic waved at the two-tailed fox before rolling the stone out of the village as he continued his way.

* * *

><p>Rolling the stone down a path, Sonic thought about his journey. "I just realized that everywhere I've met someone...they've been nice to me and making good bargains with me." He stated out loud. He heard his stomach rumble and he gave a small yawn. "Boy, I'm hungry and tired...and I don't have any more rings."<p>

Seeing a river, Sonic carefully pulled the stone to it and laid it down. Kneeling by the river, Sonic scooped some water into his hands and gulped it down. Accidentally tapping the stone, it slid into the river and Sonic watched helplessly as it disappeared. After a few moments, Sonic jumped to his feet and did an impromptu break dancing routine in celebration of being free of his last burden, that heavy stone. "Woo hoo!" Sonic cheered and jumped to his feet with a fist pump and raced in the direction of Blaze's home.

* * *

><p>Coming into Blaze's home, Sonic saw the lavender cat huddled in bed, dark rings under her yellow eyes, almost no color, and a half-dead look on her face as she weakly coughed. "Sorry it took me so long to get here, but you have no idea what happened to me. I-" Sonic began, but stopped in mid sentence as he heard something screech to a stop and he saw the subway doors open.<p>

Grabbing Blaze by her hand, he half dragged the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds through the doors before they closed.

* * *

><p>Coming to a stop in the subway as the doors closed and the mode of transportation began moving, Blaze looked at the other members of the group and commented, "Well, I hope I never get sick like that again! I felt like I should've made my will!"<p>

"I honestly don't know how to react to that story. The luck I was having...it was sorta undecided, but if I had to pick one...I suppose it would have to been mostly good luck." He gave a small grin. "I wonder if Shadow fell off the side of the mountain."

"Do you have any idea how-" Rouge began.

"Oh, relax Rouge. Blackie-" started Sonic.

"Blackie? That's your nickname for Shadow? That's even worse than your "our brother from another mother" one!" Rouge cut off and Sonic raised his eyebrow at her reaction.

"Hey. It's hard to find one that sounds half decent and that's different. I'll keep working on it. Anyway, the point is that he's probably okay. It just would've been a good hit to his ego." Sonic finished and Rouge rolled her eyes at him as the subway screeched to a stop.

Standing outside the doors until they opened, Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Sonic, and Tails went into the next fairy tale, not knowing what they would end up in.

* * *

><p>Alright. There's the chapter. Here's a few of my comments.<p>

Tails as the Grinder: Since he was the blacksmith in Sonic and the Black Knight, he knew the basics for it.

Eggman actually gets a good role in the fairy tale! *jaw drop*

I had to start using real animals. It wasn't working out using some creatures.

Anyway, the main thing is I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please review!


	9. Break 2

Yay! Another update! I'm so proud of myself!

Okay, so let's go check in on Shadow and see how he's doing in all of this.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Racing into the subway, Shadow threw a Chaos Spear to trigger the door to close and the subway to take off, trying to keep positive thoughts in his head to prevent him from using foul language or doing anything that would cause serious damage. He was on his breaking point and it was at any second he was going to completely lose it. Thinking about his experiences, he did manage to enjoy one of the stories he was in. He finally was able to track down a dragon, but still ended up with some disappointment because he was able to defeat it with extreme ease. Not to mention in that another story he also managed to con some Emperor into wearing nothing, but his underwear in some important parade. He also climbed some enormous beanstalk that grew overnight after he got blackmailed into getting some pathetic looking beans. Regardless of his experiences in these foolish stories, he still had not achieved his goal of tracking down the Doctor and putting a stop to this madness. The subway screeched to a stop and Shadow scowled as he stomped into the next fairy tale, his happy thoughts starting to be overpowered by thoughts of pure hatred. Luckily, he did not end up going to that Wonderland place again...so far and hoped it would stay that way. Otherwise...he would be EXTREMELY upset having to go through that mess again.<p>

* * *

><p>So, that's what Shadow's been up to.<p>

I know it's short, but I still hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	10. Fairy Tale 7

YAYZ! I HAZ UPDATED!

Sorry it took so long, but things became hectic in my life that resulted in losing time to update.

Anyway, I don't own anything in this story.

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Silver stopped walking and paused to look around and figure out where he was and what was going on. Seeing a large red barn, he crossed his arms and commented to no one in particular, "Well, I guess I'm on someone's farm…now what am I supposed to be doing here?"<p>

"Silver! Over here!" he heard a familiar voice call and turned to see Blaze sitting on a wooden fence, waving for him to come join her.

Uncrossing his arms as he jogged over to her, Silver asked, "What are we supposed to be doing here?" He noticed three assorted colors of Flickys perched on the fence next to her. "What's with the Flickys?"

"I don't know." The Guardian of the Sol Emeralds answered with a small shrug. She jumped off the fence and put a hand on her hip. "And I'm not sure what we're supposed to be doing here-"

One of the Flickys pointed at Silver with its wing and began to chirp as though it was laughing and the other two joined in. Realizing they were laughing at him, Silver gave a disheartened sigh and Blaze gave a disapproving look at the Flickys. The Flickys picked up the hint and flew away and Blaze turned to face Silver who gave another sigh. Giving a small encouraging smile to Silver, Blaze told him, "Don't listen to those guys. They're just talking big to impress each other."

"Thanks Blaze. I…" Silver trailed off as he heard someone howling with laughter and the pair turned to see Knuckles coming towards them.

"Holy macaroni and cheese Blaze! Where'd you find this guy? He's got to be one of the funniest looking guys I've ever seen!" commented Knuckles, still howling with laughter as he pointed at Silver.

Seeing a crowd of Wisps join in and start to imitate the Guardian of the Master Emerald, Blaze clenched her teeth and scolded, "Hey! Don't be so mean to him because he isn't like the rest of you!"

"Thanks Blaze, but I know when I'm not welcome." Silver responded and Knuckles stopped laughing.

"Yeah, you better run." Declared Knuckles as he picked up some small rocks and threw one of them at Silver's head.

Giving a small cry of pain as the rock hit him square in the face, Silver snapped, "Hey! That was my face!"

Dodging another rock thrown at his head, Silver turned around and ran away as fast as he could as he got hit by more rocks.

* * *

><p>Weaving through the trees of a forest, Silver levitated down to the ground and sat down on a stump to rest for a bit. After he ran until his feet ached, he decided he still was not far enough away from the torture at the farm, so he also decided to use his psychokinesis to continue his escape. Soon, he regained feeling in his legs, got up, and strolled down the path. "Why did Knuckles say I was so funny looking? And why was he throwing rocks at me?" Silver wondered.<p>

Hearing a rustling noise, he halted to a stop and took a fighting stance. Relaxing as he saw something black burst spring out of the bushes, Silver silently swore when he realized who was in front of him. Brushing some leaves out of his quills as he strutted to Silver, Shadow greeted, "Well, am I relieved I found you. I've been looking for you."

Having a bad feeling from the joy in Shadow's tone and the smile on his face, Silver replied, "Uh, what is it Shadow?"

Stopping in front of Silver as he crossed his arms, Shadow continued, "I've been extremely concerned about you."

"Really?"

"Of course. I didn't get to be the first one to mock you in this story."

"Uh-"

"So, now I insist that I make it up to you by taking a role in this story."

"Shadow. If the only reason you looked for me it's so you can play a role in this story by insulting me…forget about it. It's not gonna happen."

"Oh, do let me take part in this story. I'll gladly be making it up to you."

"Uh, no Shadow. That's okay."

"Oh, but I insist."

"Shadow. I'm getting mocked enough as it is. I don't need you to add to it-" started Silver.

"Oh, I won't be too harsh. It's nothing a few therapy sessions won't solve. After all, they do have a point," Shadow began with a cocky smirk on his face, "there are very few who can look as good as me."

Annoyed with Shadow's narcissism, Silver made a rude gesture and said some obscene words at Shadow and Silver stalked away from the Ultimate Life Form, eventually speeding up into a run as he saw Shadow return the same actions back at him. Once he was sure he put enough distance between himself and the Ultimate Life Form, Silver slowed down to a walk and gave a sigh as he commented, "Can this day possibly get any worse?" He heard the echo of thunder, saw a flash of lightning, and felt rain pelting him. "I just had to say it, didn't I!"

Shielding his head as it began to rain harder, Silver ran to huddle under the shelter of a large oak tree. Shivering as he tried to warm himself up, Silver sighed again and attempted to make himself more comfortable so he could fall asleep and just hope tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Silver slowly woke up and yawned as he stood up and shook himself dry. He had never been so miserable before in his life. His stomach was grumbling the whole night, the place where he slept had a stick jabbing him in his back the whole time, and despite being in some shelter…he still got drenched. Hearing the sound of someone cheerfully humming, he looked to see Tails casually strolling his direction carrying a brown paper bag and Silver's mouth started to water as he caught the scent of food. Seeing Tails come up to him, the young fox smiled and greeted, "Hi Silver."<p>

"Oh, hey Tails. You gonna make fun of me too?" Silver dully responded and Tails gave a confused look at the hedgehog's reaction.

"No. Why do you assume I'm going to make fun of you?"

"Well, when I met Blaze, the Flickys with her laughed at me and so did Knuckles and some Wisps and Knuckles threw rocks at me, so then I ran and I met Shadow and he began to verbally assault me, so I ran from him and I spent last night cold, alone, and wet. Since everyone else made fun of me, I figured you would."

"Well, don't worry. I won't."

"Thanks. It helps to know someone's nice to me." Replied Silver with a small smile.

"And if you want…I can share my lunch with you," Tails offered and he held up the paper bag, "it's not much, but it'll do."

Silver nodded and the pair sat on a couple of stumps nearby. Opening the paper bag, Tails gave Silver half a sandwich and a chocolate chip cookie and the other half of the sandwich and another cookie to himself. After eating in silence, Tails stated, "So, I've been thinking about your story and what your problem is and I know how to fix it."

"Really? How?" questioned Silver with a hopeful look on his face, clearly glad at this statement.

"What you need is some more friends to boost your confidence level sky high." Answered Tails and Silver took the young fox's words into consideration.

"Okay, sounds simple enough," Silver replied, "how am I gonna do that?"

"Don't worry. I'll help you." Reassured Tails with a smile and Silver smiled back.

"Okay Tails. I'm trusting you with this." Agreed Silver as the pair stood up and walked down the path to search for new friends for Silver.

* * *

><p>Stopping at the edge of a lake, Silver and Tails saw a Dark Chao napping on the other side of the lake and Tails proclaimed, "There you go Silver! There's a friend for you! Remember, don't forget to smile and be pleasant."<p>

"Got it Tails." Silver replied with a nod and became surrounded by a teal light as he used his psychokinesis to float across the lake.

Reaching the halfway point of the lake, Silver stopped as he saw the Dark Chao notice him and give a particularly hostile glare. Debating whether the Dark Chao would really take a moment to accept his friendship, Silver turned about and landed on the ground in front of Tails. "What happened? Why didn't you go ask to be his friend?" Tails interrogated and Silver sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, that Dark Chao didn't look too nice. I swear it looked at me like it was going to maul me or something." Silver answered and Tails gave a look that said he was not sure how to react.

"Okay, I suppose that's fair enough," replied Tails, "well, then there's no point in standing around here talking about it. Let's keep looking."

Resuming their walking, Silver started, "You know, I wouldn't be doing this if people wouldn't laugh at me because I'm so funny looking. What I don't get is why does everyone say I'm so funny looking?"

"Well, your quills are different from the other hedgehogs and-" began Tails.

Silver cut off, "Tails. Please don't answer the question. It's probably better not knowing."

"Okay. We'll just keep looking for someone to be your friend." Tails decided and Silver nodded as they continued their search.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Silver and Tails stopped as they saw Rouge sitting on a tree branch as she painted her nails and Tails stated, "You can try talking to Rouge. She'd be a good friend to have."<p>

Looking at Tails with wide eyes and a shocked look on his face, Silver exclaimed, "Are you serious? No way! She'll just be cruel! She'll steal what little confidence I have and stomp on it dead until it's a pulp!"

"Never know unless you try." Responded Tails and Silver gave a small yell of surprise as Tails shoved him towards Rouge as she finished with her nails, put her gloves on, and jumped out of the tree.

Walking towards the treasure hunting bat, Silver greeted as pleasantly as he could, "Hi Rouge."

Seeing who was greeting her, Rouge pursed her lips as she put a hand on her hip and replied, "What do you want?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me-"

"Hang on a sec. Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Heck no!"

"Good. If you were it would be pointless because I could never be seen in public with you."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What?"

"Oh man! I cannot hold it in any longer!" Rouge replied and she burst out howling with laughter.

"What's so funny?" questioned Silver, half-terrified at what the female treasure hunter's answer would be.

"You! Oh my gosh! You're the funniest looking guy I've ever seen!" Rouge choked through her laughter as tears started to run down her cheeks.

Watching Rouge as she doubled over, holding her stomach as she laughed even harder, Silver gave a depressed look as he shuffled away back to Tails. "So, how'd it go?" questioned Tails and Silver gave him a death glare that said 'Are you really asking me that?'. "That bad huh?"

"Told you Rouge would be cruel. I just got confidence stolen away and stomped on until it was pulp." Silver answered and Tails sighed at the psychic hedgehog's response. "This is hopeless. I'm not gonna find anyone who's gonna be my friend."

"Well, I'll always be your friend if that makes you feel better." Reassured Tails and Silver gave a small smile.

"It does. Thanks Tails." Silver replied and the pair pounded fists before they returned to their mission of finding a friend to Silver.

* * *

><p>A few hours after the emotionally scarring encounter with Rouge, Silver and Tails were passing through a small town, someone pointing and laughing at Silver the whole time. After what seemed like hours, the duo finally escaped town and Silver remarked, "Well, that wasn't horrible at all. No one would stop laughing or pointing at me." He thought about the experience a little longer. "Well, I wasn't the only one on their minds. Everywhere we go, we hear people talking about this Sonic guy. Who is he?"<p>

"Didn't you know? He's the most popular guy at SEGA." Tails answered.

"Wow. Maybe I'm what he is."

"Uh, well, I usually do know what Sonic is, but I can't for this story. I guess that's how it goes."

"Oh, bugger. Oh well, it doesn't matter. This is hopeless. I'm not gonna find anyone who's gonna be nice to me."

"Well, I can help. There's a farmhouse not too far away from here. You'll be welcome there no problem."

"What about you?"

"Uh, well, me not so much."

"Why?"

"There was sorta an incident and we don't get along so well." Tails replied. They stopped and Tails pointed at a quaint pink and white farmhouse. "It's right there."

Slightly hesitant to go somewhere Tails was not welcome, Silver started, "I don't know. Maybe I should-"

"C'mon. You won't get turned down," Tails cut off, "go on now."

Taken by surprise as Tails shoved him towards the farmhouse, Silver wished he had some Liquid Courage as he shuffled up to the farmhouse and knocked on the door three times. As the door opened, Silver gave a slightly surprised look as he saw Amy and before he could get a word in, Amy began, "Oh Silver! You poor thing! You must be lost if you got here!" She pulled him inside. "I'll make you a nice hot lunch and you can tell me everything!"

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, Silver stayed with Amy and enjoyed the warm meals and bed he had. Lying on his bed, Silver looked out the window and sighed as he waved at Tails who was sitting on the wood fence a fair distance away from the farmhouse. It would be perfect if he could go outside and talk with Tails, but Amy made it clear that going outside and associating with Tails was strictly prohibited. Giving another sigh, Silver commented to no one in particular, "It's really nice here, but I kinda miss hanging out with Tails." He took a few minutes to think of what his options were. "Screw this. I'm busting out of here."<p>

Getting to his feet, Silver made sure the coast was clear before he crept out of the farmhouse and made a break for it. As he raced past Tails, Tails questioned, "Where are you going?"

"Away from here! C'mon! Let's go!" Silver shouted back and Tails smiled as he hopped off the fence and flew after the psychic hedgehog.

* * *

><p>A few months later, Silver smiled as he grabbed a handful of snow, rolled it into a ball, and threw it at Tails. Fall was uneventful; the only things that happened were more jeering at him and more talk about Sonic. He and Tails did manage to get their hands on scarves and spent a lot of time tobogganing down a hill or playing in the snow. Choking on a mouthful of snow as a snowball Tails threw at him exploded in his face, Silver shivered and looked at the now turning grey sky. Obviously, Tails noticed the sky and declared, "We better get to shelter."<p>

Nodding in agreement, Silver and Tails before to trudge through the snow banks towards the barn where they crashed for the cold harsh nights. Shielding his eyes as it began to snow hard, Tails saw their destination and smiled. "Well, we're nearly there Silver." He informed. He heard no response and stopped as he turned to face the ivory hedgehog that was now passed out in the snow. "Silver!"

Shaking the hedgehog gently, there was no response and Tails gave a slightly panicked look. Seeing the barn, he gave a determined look and rushed as fast as he could to it. Rushing into a barn, Tails saw a group of Hero and Neutral Chao and cried, "Please! I need your help!"

Instantly, the Chao joined him and they journeyed out into the blizzard to Silver and slowly, managed to drag him through the snow to shelter. Closing the door behind them, Tails gathered the Chao around Silver and gently shook him again. After a few minutes, Silver's eyes opened and he sat up, rubbing his head. "Whoa. Where am I? And how did we get here?" he asked drowsily.

"You're in the barn and we were walking here when you passed out. So, I got the help of these Chao to get you here," Explained Tails, "but the main thing is that you're okay."

* * *

><p>After the incident, Silver and Tails decided that it was a smarter idea to stay inside instead of going outside and spent their days hanging out with the Chao until spring came. Waving good-bye to the Chao, Silver and Tails walked away from the barn and suddenly, they both halted to a stop as they saw a cobalt hedgehog wiping some dirt off his red and white sneakers. "That's him! That's Sonic!" Tails proclaimed and Silver grew a huge smile on his face.<p>

"He's a hedgehog…just like me! Maybe I can be as popular as him!" Silver exclaimed and went over to the World's Fastest Hedgehog.

Seeing the pair come up to him, Sonic greeted, "Hey, what's up Guys?" He crossed his arms. "Have you seen those doors? It's getting close to the end of the story and I-"

Cut off as all three boys heard a screeching noise, Silver, Sonic, and Tails saw the subway doors opened and rushed through them before they closed.

* * *

><p>Stopping as the subway doors closed behind them, the subway began to move and Silver looked between everyone. "Well, after I saw Sonic…I felt a million times better about my looks." Remarked Silver and Sonic's head perked up.<p>

"Hey!" replied Sonic. He turned to face the psychic hedgehog with a suspicious look on his face. "You sayin' I'm funny looking?"

"No! I'm not saying that at all! I'm saying you look awesome, so I could look awesome too!" Silver reassured and Sonic crossed his arms.

"Good. Otherwise…I'd have to slug you." Sonic told the psychic hedgehog who gave an innocent smile.

Obviously, the comment still triggered something and Silver gave a death glare as he looked at Knuckles." "Knuckles! I oughta do something to you for throwing those rocks at me!" Silver huffed.

"Like what?" challenged Knuckles, clearly believing that Silver was only bluffing.

Giving a slightly evil grin, Silver held out his hands and Knuckles clenched his teeth as he began hitting himself repeatedly, resulting in several snickers from the others. A few minutes later, Knuckles finished hitting himself and Silver faced Rouge. "And I oughta do the same to you Rouge." Declared Silver and Rouge's lips pursed as he turquoise eyes narrowed.

"If you try to pull that stunt on me…I'll beat you down so bad you won't be able to move for a few weeks." Rouge retorted and before Silver could give a response, the subway came to a stop and the group trudged out the doors into the next story.

* * *

><p>My lone comment:<p>

Poor Silver. He was so unloved.

Okay, so that was the chapter, hoped you enjoyed it, please review, and happy holidays!


	11. Fairy Tale 8

FINALLY! I UPDATED! YAY!

Sorry it's taken so long to update, but between working at both my jobs, it doesn't leave much free time and when I have the free time, I need the original story to refer to it. Anyway, thanks for the patience with me.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, the fairy tale, or anything else in the chapter.

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Amy stopped walking and put her hands on her hips as she surveyed the clearing of the jungle she was in for some sort of clue to tell her which story she was in and what her role was. Not finding anything, she perched herself on a stump and sighed. A few minutes later, she heard a rustling noise and turned to see Tails stumble into the clearing. Jumping to her feet as she heard a crunching noise, she moved Tails behind her in a defensive move as she saw Eggman fly in his pod into the clearing with a massive robot at his side. "Give Tails to me and I won't use force!" demanded Eggman and Amy clenched her teeth.<p>

"Back off Eggman! Or it isn't going to end pretty for you!" Amy snarled. She took out her Piko Piko Hammer and lightly tapped it against the ground three times. "And I mean it!"

Obviously realizing that he could get extremely hurt, Eggman flew away in his pod with his robot obediently following him and Eggman vowed, "I will get Tails! Even if it's the last thing I do!"

Making sure Eggman was definitely gone before stashing her Piko Piko Hammer away, Amy looked at Tails and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," answered Tails, "thanks a lot Amy. I would've been in REAL trouble if I didn't come across you."

"No problem. What happened that made Eggman want to go after you in the first place?"

"Well, uh, I really don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, I took a pretty hard hit to the head and it made me forget A LOT of stuff."

"Like what?"

"Pretty much everything…except for people and basic motor skills. So, I don't know how to do much."

"Oh, you poor thing! There's no way you can be off by yourself! You can stay with me, Silver, and Blaze! Well, I'm I'll have to see if Blaze says it's okay for you stay with us, but I'm sure she'll let you." Amy declared as she grabbed Tails by his hand and pulled him away.

* * *

><p>Sitting on some rocks outside a tiny shack, Tails looked nervously between Amy, Blaze, and Silver as they whispered to each other. After a few minutes, the trio stopped their whispering and faced Tails as Blaze stated, "Okay Tails. I need to know something first before I can make a decision."<p>

"Okay," Tails replied, "what?"

"So, you were walking and something fell onto your head, knocked you out for a few hours, you came to, and then you started getting chased by Eggman?"

"Yeah. That about sums it up."

"Okay then. You can stay with us, but you're going to have to find someone to help you with your memory." Blaze decided.

"Okay. Who?" agreed Tails agreed. The four of them heard a rustling in the bushes and turned to see Shadow burst out of the trees. "Shadow! He can help me! He knows all about memory issues!"

"I can what now?" responded Shadow with slight confusion in his tone as he crossed his arms.

"Help Tails with his memory since-" Blaze started.

"You honestly expect me to waste my time helping him with I don't care about?" Shadow cut off. "Tsk! You can forget about it Sweetheart. I'm not wasting my time helping Sideshow over there."

Before there could be any other words exchanged about the matter, Shadow disappeared into the trees. "Well, I hate to say this to you, but you should've know that Shad wouldn't help," they heard a voice remark and Amy, Blaze, Silver, and Tails saw Sonic sitting on a tree branch, "he's got too much of a swelled ego to do anything like that."

"Okay, I'll admit it. He does have a point there," Silver pointed out, "so that still leaves us with the problem of who's going to help Tails."

"Uh, hello. You're looking at him," Sonic told them as he jumped out of the tree, "I can do it no sweat."

"I can too," they heard another voice add and the group saw Knuckles appear out of the trees, "I can help Sonic."

"See. There'll be two of us helping him." Sonic continued.

"I'm still not sure-" began Blaze.

"Come on Blaze. Between the two of us…he should be just fine." Sonic reassured with a thumbs up and Amy, Blaze, and Silver looked at each other before Amy and Silver nodded in approval.

"Okay then. It's settled," Blaze stated, "Tails can stay here with us."

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, Knuckles and Sonic taught Tails all the things he needed to know, but still stuck around to put extreme emphasis on being careful with Eggman lurking around. Walking down a path, the trio saw a group of Dark, Hero, and Neutral Chao fly by and Sonic cautioned, "Oh, watch out for the Chao. They're REALLY mischievous and can get you in A LOT of trouble."<p>

"I know! You've told me this like a billion times already!" Tails replied with annoyance in his voice.

Soon, the three boys came to a clearing and Knuckles and Sonic laid down on the ground as they dozed off to sleep. Just as he was about to do the same, Tails saw the Chao waving at him as they chorused, "Chao chao chao chao! Chao chao chao!"

"You want me to come play with you? And it'll be fun?" guessed Tails and the Chao nodded eagerly. He looked between Knuckles and Sonic before looking back at the Chao. "Okay, sure."

Dashing into the trees after the Chao, Tails smiled at his decision. A couple of hours later, Knuckles and Sonic woke up and jumped to their feet when they saw Tails was gone and exclaimed in unison, "Oh crackerjacks! He went with the Chao!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, so this isn't good. Tails ran off with the Chao and who knows what they're doing or what trouble they're causing." Stated Sonic as he paced and Knuckles sat on a rock.<p>

"Well, we just go in and find him." Knuckles shrugged and Sonic stopped pacing as he faced the Guardian of the Master Emerald.

"Okay Genius. I'll point out a flaw right there," Sonic replied as he crossed his arms, "we don't know where the Chao are."

Knuckles snapped, "Well, I don't think of the details! I go for the big picture!"

"Okay, whatever." Sonic responded. He took a few minutes to think. "Okay, we might need a little help."

"From who?" questioned Knuckles.

"You're not going to like it…" Sonic trailed off and Knuckles' eyes widened.

"Rouge?" Knuckles exclaimed. Sonic nodded and Knuckles' jaw dropped. "Are you serious? We need help from HER?"

"Yep. So be nice to each other." Replied Sonic and Knuckles mumbled something before they took off to search for the treasure hunting bat.

* * *

><p>Journeying through the jungle to where Rouge could be found, Knuckles and Sonic saw Rouge hanging upside down and looking like she was sleeping. "Let's just go," Knuckles growled to Sonic, "she's sleeping-"<p>

"You know, my ears aren't just for show...I can hear you..." Rouge cut off as she opened her turquoise eyes and looked at the pair. "What do you two want?"

"We need your help." Answered Sonic and Rouge raised an eyebrow with curiosity.

"Did I hear you right? You want help from me?

"Yeah.

"Why?

"Because you know where the Chao are, don't you?" Sonic explained.

"Of course," Rouge replied and gave a small shrug, "why should I tell you?"

"Because I won't force it out of you!" Knuckles snarled through clenched teeth and Rouge scowled.

"Well, I wouldn't help with that attitude. However..." She retorted. She swung out of the tree and landed on the ground as she put a hand on her hip. "If I heard a please from Knuckie…we could talk more."

"What? You want a please from me?" exclaimed Knuckles and Rouge gave a small smile as she nodded.

"Just say it." Sonic muttered to the crimson echidna and Knuckles gave a death glare to the World's Fastest Hedgehog.

"Oh fine. Please." Knuckles mumbled and Rouge raised an eyebrow as her smile grew a little more.

"Please what? And loud enough so everyone can hear you." Rouge remarked, her smile of amusement fully on her face as she held her hand to her ear to prove her point.

"Please help us find the Chao so we can rescue Tails!" Knuckles shouted and Rouge gave a satisfied smirk as she moved her hand away from her ear.

"There. That wasn't THAT bad."

"Hmph. Says you. Are you going to help us or not?"

"Let me check my schedule."

"What?"

"I'm a VERY busy woman. I can only help you if I'm free."

"Busy with what? We're in the middle of a flipping jungle! What the heck could you be busy with?" exclaimed Knuckles as Rouge took out a PDA and began to do something with it.

After a minute or so, Rouge put her PDA away and declared, "Well, it looks like I'll have the time, so sure. I'll show you where the Chao are and help you rescue Tails." She jumped into the air and began to fly away. "Just follow me."

* * *

><p>Knuckles, Rouge, and Sonic crouched in a cluster of bushes near a small spring where they saw the Chao pulling Tails by his arms, legs, and Tails, ignoring the fox's pleas for them to stop. Looking at Rouge, Knuckles thanked, "Thanks for the help Batty, but you can go. We can take it from here."<p>

"Uh, no way," Rouge hissed as she faced the scarlet echidna, "I did this for nothing in return, so I'll leave when I'm darn good and ready!"

Before a proper plan could be discussed, Knuckles let out a battle cry as he bounded out of the bushes with Sonic not far behind him. A few minutes later, there were cries for help as the Chao ambushed the two boys and began to treat them the same way as Tails, resulting in Rouge to shake her head in disapproval as she calmly strolled out of the bushes. Yelling in pain as three Chao sharply yanked on his tail, Knuckles shouted, "Ah! The cuteness! I can't fight it!"

"Oh, for the love of...must I do everything?" Rouge huffed with clenched teeth and pulled out something before putting two fingers in her mouth and letting out a high pitched whistle, causing the ruckus to end and everyone to look at her.

The Chao let go of the three boys and Rouge put her hand up for them to stop as they moved to attack her and they surprisingly followed the order. Rouge held up the object, a purple crystal on the end of a silver chain, and swung it side-to-side, resulting in the Chao to be hypnotized as they followed the crystal and Tails dragged Knuckles and Sonic away, both of them facing the same effect as the Chao.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime when the three were walking back to their home and the hypnosis wore off, Sonic commented, "I just realized why Rouge is so busy!"<p>

"Why?" asked Knuckles.

"She hypnotizes people! She probably has people booking her for special events and other things!" explained Sonic. He looked at Tails. "Well, I hope you've decided to listen to me now. I mean, don't you remember when you were a puppet?"

"Don't remind me," Tails replied, "I'll listen to you guys from now on."

They came to the shack and Sonic moved Tails behind him as they saw Eggman in his pod near a fire. "Eggman! What are you doing here?" the blue hedgehog demanded and Eggman smiled.

"I just came here to talk." Eggman answered. He looked at the young fox and his grin grew larger. "No one wants you to stay here anymore. You're a real nuisance to them."

Thinking over how he should respond, Tails gave a determined look and declared as he stepped in front of Sonic, "I'm not afraid of you! And if they want me to go I will, but I'll fight you first!"

It took a few minutes for the challenge to sink in, but Eggman's grin grew and he accepted, "Very well. I'll be back in exactly one hour to fight."

Watching the evil genius as he flew away, Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Silver, and Sonic exchanged worried looks as Tails dove into the shack.

* * *

><p>Exactly one hour later, Eggman returned with his giant robot and Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Silver, and Sonic sat on tree branches as they watched from the side nervously as Tails faced the robot. "Now, this is the Fox Obliterator-1000," Eggman informed as he gestured at the robot, "there's still time for you to regret your foolish decision."<p>

"Never!" Tails retorted and flew out of the way of a laser.

Weaving through several other lasers, Tails flew behind the Fox Obliterator-1000 and pulled out some tools. Clipping a red wire, Tails flew off the Fox Obliterator-1000 as it collapsed on the ground. Clenching his teeth from his creation being defeated so easily, Eggman hit a yellow button on the control panel of his pod and ropes flew out of the pod and wrapped around the Fox Obliterator-1000. Watching Eggman as he dragged his robot away, Tails looked at Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Silver, and Sonic as they hopped off their branches and thought, "I didn't stop him for good and since they want me gone…I better go. I'm a danger to them more than ever now."

Before the others could congratulate him on his victory, Tails flew off into the darkness of the jungle.

* * *

><p>A few nights later, Tails sat at the back of the crowd of multi-colored Wisps as a Pink Wisp made a series of gestures to the rest of the village of the Wisps. Soon, Tails sighed, got up, and snuck away into the jungle. After leaving the shack, he did some wandering and came across a small tribe of Wisps. The first time the Wisps saw him, he got chased away with rocks thrown at him, but eventually, they accepted him and allowed him to fix and tinker with different devices. He was not unhappy, but he missed his friends, but at least Silver would come and see him and tell him about what was going on. When the Pink Wisp would tell stories about the jungle, he would laugh at the ignorance, but one thing that frightened the Wisps was Eggman and his robots. Soon, Tails came across Silver and they waved at each other as they went to the other and Silver asked when he saw a certain look on Tails' face, "I know that look on your face. What are you planning on doing?"<p>

"I need some help from you." Answered Tails.

"Sure. With what?"

"I'm gonna deal with Eggman."

"How? I heard he made some adjustments to his robot. I think it's the Fox Obliterator-1000 2.0 now."

"Don't worry. I got a plan. Are you still in?" Tails replied.

"Of course." Silver responded with a nod and listened carefully as Tails whispered something to him.

* * *

><p>The next day near a dry waterfall, Tails saw Eggman flying his pod with the Fox Obliterator-1000 2.0 behind him and Tails taunted, "Heh. I'm surprised you understood my message considering you aren't as smart as you think you are."<p>

Obviously, this triggered something with Eggman because the Fox Obliterator-1000 2.0 fired several lasers and Tails flew towards the waterfall as he dodged the lasers. Flying to the rocks underneath the waterfall, Tails checked the robot's position and when he was certain it was the right spot, he smiled. ""Silver! Now!" Tails ordered and Silver jumped out of a cluster of bushes next to the top of the waterfall.

Using his psychokinesis, he moved the boulders he and Tails positioned there earlier and Tails flew out of the way as a powerful cascade of water gushed down and came down on top of Eggman's Fox Obliterator-1000 2.0. Caught speechless as his creation was destroyed, Eggman soon flew away as he ranted about revenge and Silver and Tails went to each other as they pounded fists. Using Silver's psychokinesis to drag the Fox Obliterator-1000 2.0, the pair saw the Pink Wisp fly up to them and make a string of gestures which Silver and Tails roughly translated that no one would believe they defeated Eggman and Silver barked, "Scram!"

The Pink Wisp quickly fled and, still using Silver's psychokinesis, brought the Fox Obliterator-1000 2.0 to the village where they spent only seconds due to the fact the Wisps were throwing rocks and other inanimate objects to get them to leave and never come back. After dumping the robot off the edge of a cliff, Silver and Tails were walking down a path and Tails remarked, "I don't get it. I take out Eggman's robot and then everyone just tells me to go away."

"Ah, well, it's just their loss." Replied Silver.

"I suppose..."

"No, I know. You just ignore them. They're stupid and don't know anything."

"Thanks Silver. That sorta cheered me up." Thanked Tails with a weak smile.

"No problem," reassured Silver, "and I do know what I'm talking about."

Coming to a stop as they heard the screech of brakes, the pair saw the subway doors opened and sprinted through them.

* * *

><p>Skidding to a stop inside the subway as the doors closed and it began to move, Silver and Tails saw Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, and Sonic sitting in seats, waiting somewhat patiently for them. Looking at the seat across from him where Rouge was sitting, Knuckles interrogated, "Since when do you know how to hypnotize people?"<p>

"I took a small course for it a while ago." Shrugged Rouge. She gave a mischievous grin. "Why? You want me to hypnotize you?"

Everyone snickered as they saw the Guardian of the Master Emerald's cheeks grew a slight tinge of red and Knuckles snapped, "No way! Who knows what you'd have me do!"

Noticing that his best friend was unusually silent and depressed, Sonic questioned, "What's wrong Buddy?"

"Just people were kinda mean to me in that story..." sighed Tails.

"Just ignore them. They don't know a thing about you. If they knew you like I do...they'd be begging for you to stick around." Sonic advised with a thumbs up and a smile.

"Thanks Sonic." Thanked Tails with a weak smile and everyone who was sitting stood up as the subway came to a stop.

The subway doors opened and the group shuffled out of their mode of transportation into the next story.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I've got no real comments for this chapter except for I hope you liked the chapter and please review!<p> 


	12. Fairy Tale 9

Here's a new chapter!

Okay, I don't own anything in the chapter…you probably know that by now, right?

Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rouge stopped walking and gave a slightly confused look as she noticed everything on the dresser she was standing on was incredibly big. Going to a mirror, her turquoise eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and she let out a high pitched scream. The reason everything was so big was because her size shrunk dramatically! Seeing Amy rush into the room, Rouge ceased her screaming and cried hysterically, "Do you see my size? This is awful! Seriously! How tall am I?"<p>

Holding her thumb beside Rouge as the female treasure hunter took a couple of deep breaths to regain her composure, Amy informed, "The size of my thumb!" She pulled her thumb away. "It might kinda be my fault that you're like this…"

"Say what?" Rouge responded with a stumped look on her face.

"Well, I was kinda lonely and I said I'd enjoy having someone else around, even if they were the size of my thumb. I guess someone must've heard me and that's how you ended up like this," explained Amy, "I'm really sorry Rouge. I had no idea that something like this would happen."

"Okay, fair enough," Rouge replied as she crossed her arms, "what now? I'm gonna be stuck like this for probably the whole story."

Holding out her open palm to Rouge, Amy decided, "I guess we just gotta do what we can and make the best of it."

Nodding in agreement, Rouge jumped into Amy's hand and the two girls left the room.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, Rouge finally accepted her height and adjusted her lifestyle to it. She built some small ladders to reach high places, bathed in a sugar bowl, and did several other things to make her life easier. One night, Rouge was peacefully sleeping in the quilt covered nutshell that was her bed and was in such a deep sleep that she was oblivious to the window opening. A shadow-like figure crept in over to the snoozing bat and after a few minutes of watching her, picked her and the nutshell up and carried Rouge away.<p>

* * *

><p>Next to a small pond with a stream that crossed it, Silver stared up at the moon and a star filled sky from a large oak tree branch. Hopefully, he was not the only one who was the size of a thumb in this story. All he knew was that someone with a familiar from the shadows told him that he had to get handcuffed to a girl for life or his job at SEGA would be in jeopardy and he agreed to do it with a smile. So, now all he was doing was waiting for the guy to show up with the girl. Hearing a rustling noise from below, Silver jumped down and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he saw Mephiles, the same size as him, dragging a nutshell behind him. "Mephiles! You're the one who said those things?" Silver exclaimed. "Can I back out now?"<p>

"No." answered Mephiles. He let go of the nutshell and gestured to it. "And this is who you will be handcuffed to."

Peeking inside the nutshell to see the sleeping Rouge, Silver looked at Mephiles and told him, "Are you friggen nuts? That's Rouge in there! That's the worst person you coulda chose! Even Shadow would be better!"

"Why is she not perfect for it?"

"I mean really, you want me to get handcuffed for life to Rouge? She'd attempt to murder me in my sleep. I think she'd even go as far as cutting off her-"

"Yes. That is a good observation…"

"So, can we maybe switch her out for someone who isn't a total-"

"No."

"Oh, and I'd like to add that I'm pretty sure she's going to make a break for it the first chance she gets." Silver pointed out. He saw Mephiles pick up the nutshell, place it on a water lily pad and shove it to the center of the pond. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Ensuring she does not leave when she wakes up." Explained Mephiles with a slight laugh and Silver thought about how this was going to play out.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rouge squinted to open her eyes and yawned as she pulled herself out of the nutshell and bolted awake as she nearly dunked herself into the cold water. Getting to her feet, she gave a shocked look as she saw herself in the middle of the pond. "What the...how did I get here?" she wondered. "Even after I had too much to drink and woke up in the middle of nowhere…I still knew how I got there…"<p>

Looking around, she saw Mephiles and Silver on land and her turquoise eyes narrowed as Mephiles stated, "It is good to see you're finally awake."

"That Mephiles character is in on it? Oh, get me freaking out of here because this can't be good!" Rouge thought to herself.

"You will be handcuffed for life to him." Continued Mephiles as he gestured at Silver and Rouge clenched her teeth while Silver gave a look that said he had the same thoughts as her about the matter. "And to ensure you do no escape…I have placed you where if you try to get away…you will drown."

"What? I'm gonna be handcuffed to him? For the rest of my life? Are you freaking kidding me?" exclaimed Rouge with a dropped jaw and gave a death glare as she made a rude gesture and shouted a string of obscene words at the pair on land.

Crossing his arms once she was finished, Silver mumbled, "Yeah, I'm not exactly pleased with it either."

Still wearing an annoyed look on her face, Rouge replied, "Good."

"It will happen tomorrow," Mephiles stated, "I will start with the preparations."

Glaring at Mephiles as he slunk away into the shadows, Rouge put her hands on her hips and yelled at Silver, "Can't you do your mind thing and get me out of here?"

"I'd love to, but I can't." Silver shouted back.

"Why?"

"Because my job at SEGA will be put in jeopardy if I rescue you! And you kinda deserve it after the way you've treated me."

"Oh, when we get handcuffed…I am going to make it flipping miserable for you." Rouge hissed and Silver rolled his eyes.

"Geez, thanks for pointing out the obvious!" he snapped.

Furious by this lack of help and response, Rouge delivered a powerful kick to the nutshell, sending it soaring off the water lily pad towards Silver and the ivory hedgehog quickly took off before she could start to verbally assault him in her fury. Flapping her wings to attempt to take off into the air and fly away, Rouge soon gave up and clenched her teeth as she stamped her foot against the water lily pad in frustration, nearly piercing through it. "Stupid fairy tale! It won't let me fly out of this mess!" she angrily mumbled as she sat down on the edge of the shell and muttered something incoherent. "Seriously. I have to get off this lily pad before I do something really stupid I'm gonna regret."

Sitting on the water lily pad, Rouge gave a sigh of depression. She was an excellent swimmer, but she could tell that as soon as she hit the water…Mephiles would be right and she would be in trouble. "What am I supposed to do…" she questioned out loud with another sigh. Standing up as she heard a noise from the trees, she was never so happy to see Shadow at his regular size as he barged out of the trees. "Shadow!"

"Rouge?" responded Shadow as he stopped and looked around. "Where are you?"

"In the middle of the lake you Dummy!" Rouge growled and Shadow looked where she instructed.

"Why are you so tiny?" asked Shadow as he crossed his arms. He gave a small taunting smirk. "Thought it'd be easier to nab some jewels at that size?"

"It's because of the story Stupid!"

"My, someone's a bit crabby."

"Oh, shut up! How come you're so big?"

"Hmph!"

"Okay, that wasn't a really good answer."

"I-"

"Shadow! I don't need to hear your explanation! Would you mind giving me a hand here?"

"Sorry Sweetheart, but I don't have the time to save you."

"What? You-" Rouge started.

Shadow cut off, "If you were in my position…you would understand and do the same thing."

Before Rouge could counter the statement, Shadow took off back into the trees and she shouted a string of obscene words at the Ultimate Life Form. Remembering that her response would not affect him in any way, Rouge sat back down as she returned to her predicament.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Rouge stretched out on the water lily pad, wishing she had something to do to distract her from the situation. "Although, I could really go for a sandwich." She commented to no one in particular.<p>

Once again hearing a noise from the trees, Rouge got to her feet and saw Blaze, who like everyone except for Amy and Shadow, was the same size as her. "Rouge? Are you here?" called Blaze as she searched around.

"In the middle of the pond!" Rouge called back and Blaze looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about you and Silver! I came to help you out of here!" explained Blaze and Rouge smiled.

"Great! How do we do that?" Rouge questioned and she saw Blaze in a thinking pose for a few minutes before climbing up to a tree branch over top of Rouge. Balancing on the branch, Blaze lowered a thin vine down to Rouge and instructed, "Okay Rouge. You can't get onto shore over here, so you're gonna have to swing to one of those water lily pads further away. I'll meet you further down to help you more."

"Okay. Got it." Rouge replied as she climbed up the vine slightly and began to swing.

After reaching what she thought was an appropriate height, Rouge let go of the vine and started to soar towards her target. Just as she was about to land, Rouge gave a small cry of surprise as something snatched her out of the air and carried her away.

* * *

><p>Landing on a leaf after flying for a bit, Rouge jumped out of her captor's arms and gave a death glare as she saw Tails, the same size as her and they were both joined by a group of multi-colored Wisps. Putting her hands on her hips, Rouge fumed, "What the heck Sideshow? You don't go snatch up a girl when she's not paying attention!"<p>

"Sorry. I thought you were in trouble and weren't going to make it." Apologized Tails. He then whispered to her, "And if you make a good impression with these Wisps…you can stay here with us. So, don't forget to smile. First impressions are everything."

Nodding to show she understood, Rouge faced the Wisps and greeted with a small smile and wave, "Hi there. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Obviously, the Wisps were not pleased by Rouge's presence, resulting in the female treasure hunter to give a displeased look and restrain from using the response she wanted to. The Wisps made a series of angry gestures and Tails replied, "Well, I guess you have a point. She isn't one of the nicer people we've met." He looked at Rouge. "Sorry Rouge, but you're not welcome here."

"Whatever. I didn't want to hang out with you bunch of losers anyway." Declared Rouge as she jumped off of the leaf and landed on another one. After hopping on a few more branches, Rouge came to a stop on a large lead and stated as she surveyed the leaf, "Well, this looks like a nice place to settle down. Nowhere near that Mephiles creep or Silver, nice distance from the ground, not too high so I'd get snatched away again, nice location to food and water…I think I found my spot."

* * *

><p>Over the next few months, Rouge enjoyed living in the forest. She made a couple of friends with some Flickys for company, had a nice berry patch for food, and made a nice little system to collect rainwater for drinking. Sighing as she balanced her way across one of the bare branches, Rouge was reminded of why she hated winter. It forced her to lose her leaf, the nice berry patch, and everything she had to make her life enjoyable…not to mention if a snowflake hit her she went crashing to the ground. "Goodness. I wish I had a sweater or something. I knew I should've hitched a ride with some of the Flickys when they were going south. I could've been sitting on the beach sipping drinks with little umbrellas right now instead of freezing my tail off right now." Rouge ranted to herself as she jumped off a branch to a lower one. Nearly losing her balance as a snowflake landed in front of her, Rouge jumped to the ground and attempted to warm herself up as she hurried through the brush. "I think it's time I bail on the forest."<p>

Making her way to the edge of the trees, she managed to catch a glimpse of a tiny house proportionate to her size and quickly raced to it as she rubbed her arms to keep warm. Knocking on the door, Rouge prayed someone was home and her bluish-green eyes widened a bit as she saw Knuckles, who was just as tiny as her, opened the door. "Rouge? What are you doing here?" Knuckles questioned and Rouge sighed at how this was going to end.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but can I just stay here for the night?" requested Rouge.

"Sure, no problem." Agreed Knuckles and Rouge was in shock for a few minutes from the response.

"Uh, are you okay? You were just nice to me." Rouge pointed out and Knuckles smiled.

"I'm great. Come on in and make yourself at home." Replied Knuckles as he stepped aside for her to enter.

Slightly disturbed by this encounter, Rouge carefully entered the home.

* * *

><p>Cautiously following Knuckles through a series of tunnels, Rouge did not pay much attention to what he was saying until she heard him mention something about having a neighbour that would be perfect for her to be handcuffed to life for. "Why does everyone want to get handcuffed to me for life? What'd I do wrong to deserve this?" Rouge commented to herself. "I suppose whoever it is can't be too bad though. I'd prefer anyone over Silver."<p>

Freezing on the spot, Rouge instantly regretted what she thought as she saw Eggman, around the same size as her and he was smiling. "Here you go Eggman. I got someone you can be handcuffed to for life." Knuckles proudly told the evil genius and Rouge began to feel extremely queasy.

"You did well Knuckles. She's perfect for it," Replied Eggman, "until then, I won't do anything to the Master Emerald."

Upon hearing this news that confirmed her fear, Rouge felt the gross taste of throw up in her mouth. She could handle being handcuffed to Silver for the rest of her life, but this was crossing the line. The image crept into her head and Rouge had no choice, but to empty the entire contents of her stomach over Knuckles' shoes. Once she was certain everything was gone, she wiped her mouth and reluctantly followed the pair. After a few minutes, she came to a stop as she saw a smaller version of a familiar blue hedgehog motionless on the ground, Rouge gave a concerned look and rushed over to him as she exclaimed, "Sonic!"

"Tsk. Let him go. He only causes trouble for me."

"Whatever. I'm helping him out." Rouge retorted as she knelt by Sonic only to have Knuckles grab her around her waist, slung her over his shoulder, and Rouge watched helplessly as they continued down the tunnel.

Coming to a stop in a hole that was a home, Rouge did not pay much attention to Eggman and Knuckles' until she heard mention that the ceremony would take place on the very first day of spring. "Very well. Knuckles, I'm leaving you responsible for preparing everything." Eggman stated and Rouge reached her snapping point.

"Well, you can forget about it! There is no way I am getting handcuffed to Fatso over there!" Rouge exploded.

Knuckles began, "Now, don't be like that. You're overreacting-"

"I'm sorry if I'm overreacting, but it's A LOT to take in! I'm gonna be handcuffed to a fat guy with a moustache FOR LIFE!" Rouge retorted. She looked at Eggman. "Offense intended!"

"Well Rouge. It's inevitable. You're gonna have to get handcuffed to Eggman or the Master Emerald is in trouble." Responded Knuckles and Rouge looked back at the red echidna with clenched teeth.

Furious with this information, Rouge delivered a powerful kick to Knuckles in a place it hurt, resulting in the echidna to fall to the ground in pain. Rushing away, she found Sonic still lying in the tunnel and she knelt beside him. "Hmph. Having to go Holoska enough times made me learn when someone's in trouble because they got too cold!" Rouge remarked out loud. She quickly looked over Sonic as if to perform first aid. "I knew it! He's just cold!"

Standing up, she pulled him up and supported him as she half-dragged him back to Knuckles' home in the tunnels.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Rouge looked up from the magazine she was reading to look how Sonic was doing under all the blankets she wrapped him in. Considering how cold Sonic was...he was a real trooper. He was still half out of it, but she was still able to get a word or two out of him and get him to have a little bit of warm soup and tea. She had to admit, she kind of did not want him to leave. Even in his state, having his company and taking care of him did distract her from the whole ordeal that awaited her in the spring. Every time she thought of it, she emptied her stomach contents over someone's shoes or into the pail she decided to carry around with her. The only reason she was going to be sticking around after Sonic got better was because of Knuckles and how upset he would be if something happened to the Master Emerald because of her actions after he was so nice to her. Until then...she was just going to focus on Sonic. "Hey...why is it so warm?" she heard Sonic mumble and she leapt to her feet as she took Sonic out of his cocoon of blankets. He slowly sat up and it took him a little time to open his emerald eyes. "Rouge? Where am I?"<p>

"You're in some sort of network of tunnels with Eggman and Knuckles as neighbours. How'd you end up so cold that you passed out?" replied Rouge.

"Well, I was going for a run when I got caught in a storm. I managed to sneak into here where I thought I might be able to warm up, but I guess it didn't work." Sonic explained. He got to his feet. "Whew. Thanks Rouge. I thought I was a real goner."

"No problem. It sure took my mind off getting handcuffed to Eggman for life." Responded Rouge. She ignored the disgusting taste in her mouth so she could prevent herself from throwing up over Sonic's beloved trademark shoes. "At least for a bit."

Following Rouge as she showed him to the door, she pushed it open and as they turned to face each other, Sonic suggested, "Well, take off with me and not get you know..."

"Sorry, but I can't." Rouge refused, thinking about Knuckles and his reaction.

Stretching his legs quickly, Sonic promised, "Well, I'll come every day then and make you the same offer every day."

A few weeks later, it was the first day of spring and Rouge gave a sigh of depression as she picked what color she wanted her side of the handcuffs to be. Sonic did follow through on his promise and each time she refused. Now, in a few minutes, she would be handcuffed for life and had no choice with the two robots that were ensuring there were no interruptions. Seeing Eggman smiling, Rouge held out her wrist and suddenly pulled it away and shielded her eyes as bright light burst out and the silhouette of a hedgehog surveying the scene. "Okay, forget Knuckles. This is just getting too creepy." Sonic declared and he quickly hit the two robots with two spin attacks, resulting in them to break down.

Before Rouge could say anything, Sonic grabbed her by her hand, pulled her out of the tunnel, scooped her up in his arms, and dashed away.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Sonic finally stopped running and set Rouge down. Letting out a sigh of relief, Rouge and Sonic looked at each other and Rouge thanked, "Whew. Thanks Big Blue. You really know how to help a girl when she's in a jam. I owe you one big time."<p>

"Ah, no problem. You help me, I help you." Shrugged Sonic as he gave her a thumbs up and she smiled at him.

Hearing the high pitched screech of brakes, the pair saw the open subway doors and quickly sprinted through them before they closed.

* * *

><p>Coming to a stop inside the subway as the doors closed and the subway began to move, Rouge and Sonic saw Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Silver, and Tails sitting in differebt seats and Rouge stated, "That was probably the most disturbing thing I have ever experienced in my life!"<p>

"Yeah, yeah. That's really nice to hear Rouge." Sonic interrupted as he jumped on the spot, causing the female bat to look at him and raise an eye brow.

"Well if that's the case...what's the matter with you?" she retorted with a somewhat irritated tone.

Sonic explained, "My legs are full of energy and I haven't been able to find a story which allows me to go on a run. I have to kill it somehow."

Rouge obviously thought of a response, but rolled her eyes as she sat down and Blaze questioned, "Has anyone seen Shadow? I haven't seen him since the story before this one."

"Oh, I did. And he seemed to be his usual brooding self," Responded Rouge, "I'm not sure how well he's dealing with this. I probably didn't make him Mr. Sunshine after we met up. I was kinda a-"

"Whatever. The Shadster-" began Sonic.

"Didn't you use that one already?" Rouge interrupted. "I remember hearing that one before."

"Yeah, but it's still the best, so that's what I'm using," continued Sonic as he stopped jumping, "anyway, the Shadster will never be Mr. Sunshine and y'all don't need to be worried about him because he's a big hedgehog with a couple of mental issues and can take care of himself."

There was a murmur of agreement at the statement as the subway came to a stop and everyone stepped into the next story of whatever madness would happen to them.

* * *

><p>Well, there's the chapter. Here's my comment.<p>

Rouge was Thumbelina because she'd just be the one to overreact the way I would imagine.

So, apart from that…hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!


	13. Break 3

Here's a new chapter!

You probably figured out what this one's gonna be about.

I don't own anything in the chapter.

So, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Eggman watched the group trudge through the doors of the subway into the next fairy tale through a monitor and he wore a huge smile on his face and quickly did his million dollar happy dance. Everything was going perfectly. They were all miserable with broken spirits and he was enjoying every minute of it. In the moment to do some celebrating, Eggman rushed to his spinning chair and spun around in it as fast as he could as he cheered, "Wheeeeeee!"<p>

"Well, well, well. What a familiar sight this is becoming." He heard a voice coolly comment and Eggman stopped spinning as he turned around to see Shadow in the doorway, leaning against the door with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Sh-Sh-Shadow!" stuttered Eggman as Shadow opened his eyes and began to casually stroll towards him like he owned the base. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Doctor," Shadow remarked, "I hope you're doing better than I am. I've had to deal with a child carrying an unloaded weapon with the intention of killing a wolf, getting taunted by a cookie and then having to chase it, have a disappointing fight with a dragon, con some idiotic and narcissist emperor that somewhat reminded me of you into wearing nothing at an important parade, climbing up some steroid induced plant, nearly getting drugged by a psychotic woman who intended to eat me if I didn't kick her into an oven, a crazy lady tried to make me fall asleep for who knows how long, and some guy wanting me to go chop wood for his son because his other clumsy and idiotic sons hurt themselves using an ax are just a few things I've done today. So, I hope you understand how my valuable time has been being wasted because of you. Now, we can do this the hard way or MY way. If you need help with your decision…take this into consideration. I intend for this to be the last time I'll have to deal with this."

"Hohoho! I intend for this to be the last time I'll have to deal with YOU!" laughed Eggman as he hit a big red button and Shadow uncrossed his arms as several doors in the base opened and the Ultimate Life Form surveyed an army of giant robots as they marched into the room.

Cracking his knuckles and neck, Shadow dodged blasts from a robot, took a fighting stance and stated with a small cocky smirk, "Hmph! Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>Okay, so there's the chapter.<p>

Hope you liked it and please review!


	14. Fairy Tale 10

New chapter!

Okay, you figured out by now that I don't own anything.

So, read, review, and enjoy and all that kinda stuff.

* * *

><p>Knuckles sat on his throne with a huge gold crown embedded with deep scarlet rubies and an even larger grin on his face. He ended up being some big shot Emperor of the story and from what he has been able to do so far...it was friggen awesome. Although, he was getting pretty annoyed about some sort of Sonic thing he had to deal with. Apparently, visitors to his Empire were more impressed by Sonic and his skills playing the guitar than touring his palace and this was slightly upsetting to him because he worked hard to make his palace this awesome and obviously, Sonic was not THAT good. After a few minutes of thinking of what to do, it hit him and he declared, "I got it! I'll force Sonic to get his tail in here, listen to him play, and judge what I'll do next!" He saw a timid-looking Neutral Chao in the corner. "You! Go get whoever I send to do stuff like that and tell them to get their tail in here NOW!"<p>

The Neutral Chao rushed away and came back pushing Silver into the room and Silver muttered the instant he saw the Guardian of the Master Emerald, "Oh crud..."

Getting up, Knuckles started, "Silver! I'm gonna beat you with a belt!"

Putting his hands in front of him and slowly backing away as Knuckles advanced on him, Silver exclaimed, "What? Why?"

"Cause you made me punch myself!" Knuckles reminded.

Reaching behind for the door handle while still holding up one hand to make a break for it, Silver protested, "Oh, come on! You threw rocks at me! You deserved it!"

Stopping to take the psychic hedgehog's words into consideration, Knuckles established, "Okay, fine. I'll let it slip…this time…"

"Great. I'm glad we were able to come to an understanding," replied Silver as he took his hand off the door handle and put his other hand down, "so, what's up?"

"You heard about how Sonic's supposed to be some great musician in this story?"

"Uh huh."

"I have to hear Sonic play myself. I need you to go get him and bring him here no matter what...and don't mess up or you know how this will end."

"Okay dokey Knuckles."

"And stop saying "Okey dokey". It sounds stupid."

"Okey-"

"Silver..." Knuckles warned.

"Alright then. I gotta go." Finished Silver and before another world could be said, he bolted out of the room.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Silver slowly shuffled into the kitchen of the castle, slumped into a stool at the counter, and sighed. He searched everywhere for Sonic, but he came up with a whole load of nothing. Putting his head on the counter, he banged his head against it as he muttered repeatedly, "I hate my role, I hate my role, I hate my role."<p>

His rambling ceased as someone grabbed him tightly by his quills and whipped his head up, resulting in a small cry of pain from him. Taking her hand away from Silver, Amy put the damp rag she was holding down and put her hands on her hips as she questioned, "What are you ranting about?"

"Oh, hey Amy. It's nothing big really...it's just that my role in this story SUCKS!" he retorted with slight sarcasm in his tone and Amy gave an annoyed look as she picked up her rag and whipped it at Silver's face. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For whining! I've been stuck in here cooking non-stop since this story started! So don't sass me Boy!"

"Okay, whatever. My problem is that I have to find Sonic, get him here, and have him play for Knuckles or it isn't going to be pretty for me."

"That's it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's why your role sucks?"

"Uh, I spent almost all my time in this story trying to track Sonic down! And I couldn't find him anywhere!"

"Oh, please! I found out where he is in the first ten minutes and he is amazing already, but when he's playing his guitar...he's the most romantic guy there is."

"Of course he is. Where is he?"

"If I help you find Sonic...will you set him up on a date with me?" bargained Amy and Silver took a few minutes to think about the deal.

"Uh...I'll see what I can do," agreed Silver, "now where can I find Sonic?"

* * *

><p>Looking up in the large oak tree Amy told him to, Silver saw Sonic lounging on a branch, holding an impressive guitar to his ear as he tuned it and Silver waved to catch the other hedgehog's attention. "Oh, hey Bro. I heard you've been looking everywhere for me," greeted Sonic as he moved the guitar away from his ear and looked at the guitar as he began to quietly strum something, "so, what's going on that's so important that you're looking for me?"<p>

"Well, it's not for me exactly, but you know how Knuckles is some sort of emperor in this story?" answered Silver and Sonic nodded, still playing. "Well, he wants you to come to the castle and play for him."

"Nah."

"What? Why not?"

"Don't feel like it. Besides, I sound my best out here."

"Oh, come on Sonic! You have no idea what Knuckles is gonna do to me if you don't come! It won't be pretty! Please Sonic! Can't you help a brother from another mother out here?"

"Like I said, I don't feel like it and I sound my best out here."

"Please Sonic! I'll give you whatever you want if you come play for Knuckles! New shoes, rings, chili dogs-" Silver begged and Sonic stopped playing as he gave an interested look when he heard the last part of the ivory hedgehog's offer.

"Chili dogs? I changed my mind. I'm in." Agreed Sonic. He jumped out of the tree, pulled out a black and blue guitar case with his name on it and carefully placed his guitar inside. "Just lead the way."

* * *

><p>Knuckles looked at the massive crowd that gathered in his courtyard and scowled. He invited all of them to come to an awesome part to hear Sonic play, but there was one small problem…there was no Sonic! Hearing whispers that they were going to leave if Sonic did not show up soon and Knuckles fumed to himself, "Silver better get here with Sonic or I'm gonna make that hedgehog regret being born and I kicked his tail before!"<p>

As if the thought was a cue, Silver triumphantly marched in with Sonic behind him and the cobalt hedgehog sat in a nearby chair, took out his guitar, and held it up to his ear as he tuned it again. Seeing the crowd was getting restless from Sonic not playing, Knuckles opened his mouth to say something and Sonic held up to silence the Guardian of the Master Emerald while he continued to tune. Knuckles closed his mouth and Sonic lowered his hand and a few seconds later, Sonic was finished. He lounged back in the chair with his guitar and began to strum a tune that sounded like one of the romantic moments in Soleanna that you would hear in the movies. It was in a matter of minutes that all the girls present were sobbing madly from the tune and the others were on the brink of bursting into tears as Sonic continued to play. Not wanting everyone to see him cry, Knuckles instructed, "Okay. You can stop playing now." Playing one last note, Sonic looked at Knuckles. "Sonic. Do you wanna stay here at the castle?"

"Sure," agreed Sonic, "might be kinda fun."

* * *

><p>Rouge leaned lazily in her throne with a silver crown embedded with sparkling rose pink diamonds and she sighed. One of the things about being an Empress was that she liked to keep tabs on the other Empires, particularly Knuckles...if the messenger would show up. Just as she was about to get creative on getting rid of the messenger, Omachao zoomed in and reported, "Sorry for being so late, but I found out what you requested. It seems Knuckles has Sonic staying at the castle and playing the guitar for him, which sounds amazing by the way, and-"<p>

Before the report could be concluded, Omachao was sent smashing into the wall by Rouge's foot. Picking up the pieces of Omachao, Rouge dumped them down a chute with a sign that said "Broken Omachao For Recycling" and brushed her hands off. "Hopefully, the next one won't be as annoying or tardy," commented Rouge, "but if what they said about Knuckles and Sonic is true... the poor hedgehog must be exhausted. I'll have to help him."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later after his performance at Knuckles' party, Sonic stomped into his room in the castle and fumed, "Man! Can't I get a little privacy? I feel like I'm on a leash! I don't roll that way!"<p>

The major thing was that he was not allowed to go out for a run more than three times and when he did go out into the courtyard, there was no room to go for a decent run and when he did manage to get out of the castle...he always had someone trailing him. The only good thing was he got as many jalapeno covered chili dogs as he wanted whenever he wanted, but they were nowhere close to the best ones he ever had. Hearing Knuckles and Silver come into the room, he turned around to point out these issues and they saw Blaze coming into the room, pushing a package wrapped in brown paper and the same size as her in front of her. Getting into the center of the room, Blaze took out her hands off and sarcastically remarked, "Well, thanks for the help."

Ignoring her comment, Knuckles looked at the package with interest and asked, "Who's that for?"

"You." Answered Blaze and Knuckles eagerly ripped off the paper and opened the box, revealing a robotic version of Sonic holding a guitar that was almost identical to Sonic's guitar.

"Whoa! Metal Sonic!" Sonic exclaimed and Blaze picked a note up that fluttered from the box and quickly read over it.

"Uh, no. From the note Rouge sent…it says it's a Sonic Android." Blaze explained and upon a closer look, they saw the Sonic Android's eyes, while the exact same shade as Sonic, were glimmering green emeralds.

"It must've taken a lot for Rouge to give up those emeralds. She might be going through some sort of withdrawal right now." Silver smirked.

"Heh. No kidding. It'd be amusing to see her." Agreed Knuckles, wearing a smirk as well. "Why would Batty send me a gift?"

"I guess Rouge might've heard a thing or two about Sonic and decided that this would be a good idea." Blaze assumed as she crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the trash.

"Well, how do we get it to play?" asked Knuckles and Blaze hit a small button on the guitar of the Sonic Android.

Instantly, the Sonic Android began to play the same as Sonic did, resulting in everyone except for Sonic to be gawking at it in amazement. Seeing where this conversation and the lack of attention were potentially leading to, Sonic shrugged, packed his guitar in its case, picked it up, and hopped out the window without anyone noticing him. "So, what do you think of this?" questioned Knuckles as the Sonic Android finished playing. "Did Bat Girl actually do something smart?"

"Well, in a way…it is better than Sonic." Replied Blaze as she put a hand on her hip.

"How so?" Knuckles responded.

"Everyone can get taught A LOT about music if they got to see this in ways that Sonic never could teach." Blaze clarified and Blaze, Knuckles, and Silver looked at each other.

"I can see Blaze's points," agreed Silver, "there's a lot that can be taught from this."

"Well, I think Sonic should play something now. Whadda say Sonic? Can you…" Knuckles trailed off. He saw Sonic was nowhere in sight. "Where'd he go? Did either of you see him leave?"

Blaze and Silver shrugged and Silver guessed, "Maybe he left because of this thing?"

"Ah, who cares. He's banished now." Knuckles declared with a huge smile on his face as he hit the button on the guitar to get the Sonic Android to play again.

* * *

><p>It was not long before a year passed and Knuckles, the court, and the people knew every not in the Sonic Android's song and for some reason, pleased them better than Sonic and sang along with it, nearly completely forgetting about Sonic altogether. One night, Knuckles was lying in bed with the Sonic Android in its rightful place in his bedroom, listening to it play and suddenly, the music came to an abrupt halt. Leaping out of his, Knuckles' violet eyes grew a panicked look as he saw the Sonic Android hunched over. Rushing out into the hall for help, he saw a Hero Chao flying his way. "Hey! You!" he barked and the Hero Chao gave a squeal of surprise and fright from him. "Go get Silver! Pronto! ASAP! Stat! Chop chop!"<p>

The Hero Chao zoomed away and Knuckles raced back to the still hunched over Sonic Android, only showing the same concern for the Sonic Android that he had for the Master Emerald. A few minutes later, Silver hurried into the room and questioned, "What's wrong?"

"The Sonic Android! It stopped playing!" answered Knuckles as he pointed at the Sonic Android and Silver gave an "Are You Kidding Me?" look at the answer. "Silver! Fix it!"

"What? I don't know how!" Silver exclaimed.

"Then get someone who can!" responded Knuckles and Silver rushed away, muttering something along the lines of Knuckles was a total whack job with this.

After around half an hour, Knuckles was at his breaking down point when Silver returned with Tails close behind him and carrying a set of tools. The young fox started to tinker with the Sonic Android and after an hour or so, closed the back of the Sonic Android that resulted in it to return to its proper stature. Relieved from the action, Knuckles interrogated, "Did ya fix it?"

"Sorta." Tails replied as he packed up his tools and stood up.

"Does it still work?"

"Yeah. I don't think you should use this as much Knuckles."

"Why not?"

"The mechanism's getting old and you can't replace it without risking injuring the music-"

"What does that mean?"

"I'll just sum it up. It's gonna break soon."

Knuckles asked, "How often can I play it then?"

"Maybe once a year." Tails told him and Knuckles gave a slightly disappointed look as Silver and Tails left the room.

* * *

><p>Soon, five years passed and Knuckles' Empire became a dull, sad, and depressing place to be and Knuckles became incredibly ill and weak, not even having the strength to drag himself out of bed. Coming out of a deep sleep, Knuckles saw Eggman sitting at the foot of his bed, wearing his crown and holding his banner and sword in his hands and Knuckles opened his mouth to say something only to have nothing come out. Slowly, strange heads that were either ugly or gentle and loving surrounded the bed and Knuckles recognized them as events of his past deeds swirled around him, making his head hurt and Knuckles felt weaker. Eggman continued to smile in a way that concerned Knuckles as he continued to stare at the echidna until the familiar song of a guitar playing broke the silence. Looking at the window, the pair saw Sonic sitting on the window sill, completely at ease and calm and the heads began to fade away as Knuckles felt stronger as Sonic continued to play. Even Eggman requested, "Keep playing Sonic."<p>

"Then how about you give me that banner, crown, and sword you've got." Bargained Sonic, not looking up from his guitar.

"Yes…of course." Eggman agreed and after a few minutes, Sonic finished playing the song he was well known for.

Following through on the deal, Eggman handed the three treasures to Sonic before slinking out of the room. Hopping off the window sill into the room and setting the banner, crown, and sword down on Knuckles' bed, Sonic remarked, "Well, I don't need to tell you how bad you looked because you probably already know."

Ignoring the remark that seemed like it was meant as an insult, Knuckles weakly cried, "Sonic! You came back!"

"Yeah, I kinda forgot some of my stuff and I've been meaning to come get it, but stuff kept coming up," answered Sonic, "and I heard everything started to go downhill after I left."

"Okay, whatever. I banished you from the castle and you still got rid of all that bad stuff now. How can I pay you back?" Knuckles questioned and Sonic gave a small smile.

"Heh. No need to. I nearly got you bawling like a baby the first time you've heard me play. That's all I need," Sonic replied and started to play his guitar again, "and now you gotta get some sleep and return to the hotheaded, slightly anti-social echidna we know."

Opening his mouth to protest, Knuckles closed his mouth and Sonic continued to play until Knuckles started snoring loudly from the deep sleep he was in.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Knuckles slowly woke up and sat up as he looked over himself. Smiling as he saw he was in perfect health, Knuckles saw Sonic sitting on the window sill, playing his guitar and Knuckles proclaimed, "There ya go Sonic! Back to normal!"<p>

Stopping his playing, Sonic looked at Knuckles and responded with a hint of sarcasm, "Good for you."

"You gotta stay here Sonic. You can play whenever you want and I'll smash that Sonic Android into so many pieces-" Knuckles started.

"I'm gonna counteroffer. First, don't smash the Sonic Android up and keep it here. I mean, it's almost as good as the real deal," replied Sonic, "and I can't live here…I learnt that lesson, but how about I come up to this window in the evening and play for you?"

Nodding in agreement at the counteroffer, Knuckles watched Sonic as the blue hedgehog gave a small wave before jumping out the window and running away into the forest. Hearing the door open, Knuckles leapt out of bed and greeted, "Good morning to all of you! Hope you're having a day as good as I am!"

The two Hero Chao and Silver that entered stared in shock and frozen in place as they processed the greeting for them. When Knuckles and Silver heard a familiar screech and bolted through the doors of subway before they closed.

* * *

><p>Stopping in the subway as the doors closed, Knuckles and Silver saw Amy, Blaze, Rouge, and Tails sitting in seats as they stared at something with stumped looks and the pair also grew stumped looks as they saw Sonic sprinting up and down the main aisle. Seeing the others look at him with their confused and judging looks, Sonic explained as he continued his dashing, "Look, I've got a ton of energy in my legs that I have to get rid of and I got some room to run, so don't judge me."<p>

"We weren't saying anything." Replied Rouge and Sonic stopped his running as he cast a suspicious look at the female bat, resulting in her to give a shrug.

"Oh Sonic! You playing the guitar was the most romantic thing I've ever heard!" Amy told the azure hedgehog with a dreamy look on her face and Sonic's emerald eyes widened as he held Amy back from trapping him in a massive hug.

Catching a glimpse of Knuckles and Silver smirking, Sonic shot dirty looks at them and continued to fight back Amy until the subway stopped and they got off.

* * *

><p>Okay, so there's the chapter.<p>

A couple of comments from me.

The Metal Nightingale is a Sonic Android because I figured since Shadow has androids, why can't Sonic? And the emeralds for eyes just so they could tell the difference if they needed to.

Rouge destroying Omachao because it's annoying because I realized Omachao hasn't appeared in any of the stories from all three, so I had to bring Omachao in at some point to get destroyed for being annoying or something like that

Okay, that's all for me, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!


	15. Fairy Tale 11

New chapter! Yay!

Okay, I don't own anything in the chapter.

So, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sonic lounged in his throne, a large gold crown with cobalt sapphires on his head and a scowl on his face. It was awesome being King, but he had an issue that was really ruffling his quills; and it was called Knuckles and Silver. At one point, he made a deal with Knuckles, Silver, and Tails that all three of them got crowns if they did what he said and so far...Tails was the only one who listened and followed through on the deal. "Then again, Tails is the Smart One of those three..." He reminded himself and he gave a sigh. "Regardless, I have to find a way to knock it into those thick heads of Knuckles and Silver that they have to listen to me."<p>

After a few minutes of planning on how to get the result he wanted from the situation, Sonic's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and he glanced up to see Tails cautiously enter the room. "Hey, Sonic. Knuckles and Silver told me to tell you that they're taking off for a few days...a few days ago." Informed Tails and Sonic smiled when he realized what he could do with this small tidbit.

"Okay Tails. I got an important job for you." Sonic replied and Tails gave a curious look at his best friend.

"What is it?"

"Tails. You gotta go find Knuckles and Silver before they do something stupid...even though they completely deserve it after the little thing with the crowns."

"Okay, I guess they kinda do…but they won't listen to me! And you know that!"

"Tell 'em I'll beat them with a belt if they don't." Stated Sonic. "Can I count on you to do that Buddy?"

"Sure thing Sonic." Tails agreed and the pair pounded fists before the young fox raced out of the room to begin his task.

* * *

><p>Flying over a forest, Tails looked down between the trees and sighed. He had been searching all day and he still had not found any signs of Knuckles or Silver anywhere. Hearing the sound of two familiar voices arguing, Tails scanned the area and smiled when he saw the pair he was looking for strolling down a path and flew down to them. Landing in front of them, Tails waved and greeted, "Hey Guys!"<p>

Knuckles and Silver looked at each other before looking back at the young fox and Silver interrogated, "What are you doing here? We told you to leave-"

"Sonic sent for me! He told me I had to find you and tell you something!" Tails cut off and Knuckles and Silver raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really? Do tell." Replied Silver and Tails felt slightly pressured from the way Knuckles and Silver were treating him.

"Sonic told me to tell you to go home before you do something stupid." Tails informed and Knuckles and Silver exchanged a look with each other.

Silver challenged, "Why should we listen to Blue Boy?"

"Because he said he's going to beat you with a belt if you don't listen to me." Continued Tails.

"Ah, who cares what Sonic says. We got a lot of adventuring to do without him." Knuckles responded.

"We're not going anywhere." Silver declared and Tails sighed.

"I know you guys have made some pretty stupid decisions in this story and are kinda embarrassing to go back to the castle too, but you've gotta go back-" started Tails.

"Forget it Tails. You might as well as go back and tell Sonic to-" Knuckles interrupted.

"Well, at least let me join you two. Please?" Tails requested and the hedgehog and the echidna turned their backs to him as they whispered to each other to discuss the request.

After a few minutes, Knuckles and Silver faced Tails and Knuckles decided, "Okay, fine."

"Thanks Guys." Thanked Tails and the young fox scrambled after the other two as they continued down the path.

* * *

><p>Following Knuckles and Silver as they journeyed down the path, Tails tried to cheerfully create some conversation to break the slightly awkward silence, but soon gave up after Knuckles and Silver shot some dirty looks at him. Nearly bumping into Knuckles and Silver as they suddenly came to a stop, Tails peeked around them to see a flock of multi-colored Flickys chirping joyfully at each other and Tails remarked, "Oh, wow. Don't those Flickys look nice in all the different colors?"<p>

Ignoring the comment from the two-tailed fox, Knuckles asked, "Hey, Silver. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

Nodding with a small grin, Silver answered, "Heck yeah I'm thinkin' what you're thinkin'."

Seeing Knuckles and Silver move to go do something that involved throwing objects at the Flickys, Tails grabbed both of them by one of their arms and pleaded, "C'mon Guys! Leave them alone!"

Wrestling his arm free of Tails, Knuckles sneered, "Why should we listen to you? You're the smallest and the youngest. We rule over you."

"C'mon guys. Just be nice to them okay." Replied Tails as he let go of Silver's arm and Knuckles and Silver looked at each other before looking back at Tails.

"Oh, fine. We'll leave the Flickys alone." Silver reluctantly agreed and Tails smiled as he nodded in appreciation from the choice.

* * *

><p>Still following Knuckles and Silver who were giving him the Silent Treatment from preventing them from throwing things at the Flickys, Tails sighed from the actions towards him. Once again nearly colliding into Knuckles and Silver as they came to a sudden stop, Tails managed to see various-colored Wisps playing by a lake and he commented, "Wow. Looks like those Wisps are having a lot of fun over there." He saw Knuckles and Silver began to search for objects to throw at the Wisps. "Hey! Don't be so mean! They're just little Wisps!"<p>

"Why?" challenged Knuckles and Tails sighed.

"Because you know…it's not nice!" responded Tails and Knuckles and Silver stopped searching for objects as they looked at each other before nodding.

"Whatever." Knuckles replied.

Silver agreed, "I'm with Knuckles."

"Aww, come on Guys! Leave them alone!" requested Tails and Knuckles and Silver looked at each other again and whispered amongst themselves.

After a few minutes, Silver stated, "Oh fine. We'll leave them alone. Don't say we never done anything nice for you."

Opening his mouth to say thank you, Tails closed it and rushed after Knuckles and Silver as they stalked away.

* * *

><p>Still following Knuckles and Silver who continued to give him the Cold Shoulder, Tails tried to think of ways to make it up to the duo when they came to a quick stop and Tails fell down as he crashed into Knuckles. Slowly getting up as he stopped seeing doubles of everything, Tails saw a group of Dark, Hero, and Neutral Chao happily munching on some honeycomb and he heard Knuckles mutter to Silver, "Boy, that would taste great right about now."<p>

"Uh huh." Agreed Silver and Tails' blue eyes widened as he saw Knuckles and Silver prepare to throw objects at the Chao to scare them away.

Quickly grabbing the objects and tossing them away, Tails scolded, "Hey! Leave them alone and let them enjoy themselves!" He saw them pick up other objects and he snatched those away as well. "Why do you wanna throw stuff at everything?"

"Cause…" Knuckles trailed off.

Tails retorted, "Cause why?"

"Cause we feel like throwing stuff at everything." Knuckles replied with a small shrug and he and Silver reached for another round of objects.

"C'mon Guys! Just leave them alone!" Tails pleaded and Knuckles and Silver scoffed in unison as they dropped their objects on the ground.

"Fine…this is the last time though. Next thing we find…we're throwing as much stuff as we want at it." Declared Knuckles and Tails nodded in appreciation of before the trio continued on their way.

* * *

><p>Smiling as he walked alongside Knuckles and Silver, both of which were in an extremely cheerful moods from the face they came across a nice cluster of Egg Pawns that they were allowed to obliterate, Tails felt he made the right choice going with Knuckles and Silver. Noticing the sky was turning dark and stars were starting to come out, Tails pointed out, "Hey, Guys. I think we better find a place or something for us to spend the night."<p>

"Sure. What about that place?" responded Knuckles as he pointed to a large and magnificent castle not too far away. "It'd be a perfect place for us."

Having a slightly bad feeling about the red echidna's suggestion, Tails opened his mouth to point out that they better check with whoever there was there first, but closed it and hurried after Knuckles and Silver as the pair headed towards the castle. Not long after, the trio came to the huge oak doors and Knuckles knocked on them three times. The doors slowly creaked open on their own and Knuckles, Silver, and Tails exchanged looks as they entered the castle and the doors closed behind them. Wandering past the stables, all three of them noticed fine horses , but they were all marble and no one seemed to be around. Searching through different rooms for someone who could help them, but Knuckles, Silver, and Tails came across a door with three locks and a small wicket in the middle of it and shrugged at each other. Lifting up Tails so he could see into the room, the young fox saw a familiar figure sitting at a table and reported, "Guys! Eggman's in there!"

Putting Tails down, Silver knocked on the door and called, "Eggman! Open up!" He got no response. "Yo! Open the door!"

Not getting a response again, Knuckles scoffed, "Here. Watch and learn." He banged on the door three times extremely loud. "Yo! Egghead! Open up this door or I'll-"

The door opened to reveal Eggman wearing a scowl on his face and the evil genius snapped, "That's enough already! I heard you the first two times!" He pulled the trio to a beautiful table covered with various kinds of food. "There. Help yourselves."

Half-hesitant to eat or drink anything that Eggman offered them, Knuckles, Silver, and Tails heard their stomachs growl to make their decision and the echidna, hedgehog, and fox cautiously ate what they thought was the safest. Soon after finishing, Eggman guided Knuckles, Silver, and Tails to separate bedrooms and Knuckles, Silver, and Tails exchanged silent looks that said "See you in the morning if we're all still alive by then" before going into their rooms for the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Knuckles yawned as he shuffled behind Eggman. He barely slept from the paranoia of what could happen to him, Silver, or Tails and when he did finally manage to fall asleep, Eggman came in with a loud bang that not only woke him up, but he could have sworn temporarily stopped his heart. "Eggman. This better be pretty friggen important like the castle's on fire or something." Knuckles growled as he rubbed his eyes and they came to a stop in a room with a large marble table. Knuckles went to the table to see tablets on it and gave an interested look. "What are these things?"<p>

"These three tablets say how to break the enchantment on this castle." Explained Eggman.

"Then why haven't you tried?"

"Because I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I can't!" Eggman hissed and Knuckles scoffed.

"Okay, so this first tablet says "In the wood, under the moss, lie the thousand pearls belonging to the princesses; they must be found. If one is missing at sunset, he who seeks them will be turned to marble". So, I just gotta find those pearls." Knuckles stated. He gave a small laugh. "No problem! This is gonna be a walk in the park for an expert treasure hunter like me!"

* * *

><p>Later near sunset, Silver and Tails walked into the room with the tablets and saw Eggman and Knuckles waiting there. After Knuckles rushed into each of their room and eagerly told them about breaking some enchantment by finding pearls, he made them promise they would come see what an amazing treasure hunter he was at sunset. "So, did you find every last pearl?" Eggman interrogated and Knuckles' face turned slightly red.<p>

"Uh, funny story. I wasn't able to find any of the pearls and I-" Knuckles began.

Suddenly, Knuckles froze in place with a terrified look on his face and Silver and Tails gave horrified looks with fearful eyes as the Guardian of the Master Emerald turned into marble.

Turning to face Silver and Tails, Eggman informed as he pointed at Silver, "And tomorrow…it's your turn."

Silver gulped nervously and Tails had to slightly guide the psychic hedgehog out of the room from the state of shock he fell into from the information.

* * *

><p>The next evening, Tails half-dreaded going to the room with his tablets. Silver started his search bright and early, so maybe he was lucky enough to succeed in the task. Finally reaching the room, he saw Eggman and Silver already there, Silver looking extremely nervous as he stared at the marble statue of Knuckles. "Did you find all the pearls?" questioned Eggman and Silver gulped nervously as he turned to face Eggman. "Well, I didn't find any of the pearls-" Silver started and he was cut off as he, like Knuckles, turned to stone with a horrified look on his face next to the crimson echidna.<p>

Facing Eggman, Tails felt a little queasy when he heard Eggman declare, "And tomorrow…it's your turn to find the pearls my foxy friend."

Nodding to show he understood, Tails quickly rushed from the room to think of a way to elude the possible fate he had to face tomorrow at sunset.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tails got off his hands and knees in the moss and perched himself on a fair-sized stone. He was searching for the pearls for a couple of hours and he had not found even one! Last night, he tried to make a sensor to find the pearls, but he did not have enough time to finish and perfect it. He was half-tempted to run, but Sonic almost literally pounded it into his head that he should never give up or quit and sighed as he thought about how to complete the impossible task.<p>

Hearing the flapping of wings, Tails looked up to see a light blue Flicky and the Flicky dropped a small object into his lap. Picking it up to examine it, Tails saw it was one of the pearls he needed to find and asked, "Did you find this in the moss?" The Flicky chirped as a light pink Flicky joined them and dropped a pearl in Tails' lap. "Are you helping me because I didn't let Knuckles and Silver throw stuff at you?"

The Flickys chirped in unison and Tails gave a small smile as he saw more Flickys appear carrying pearls from the necklace he needed to collect.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Tails proudly marched to the room where Knuckles and Silver were marble, carrying a deep scarlet velvet bag containing every single pearl. Seeing Eggman was already there, Tails smiled and answered before Eggman even asked, "Yep! I found every single pearl!" He held up the bag to prove his statement was true. "They're right in here!"<p>

Noticing Tails had not turned to marble, Eggman picked up the second table and read, "The key to the princesses' bedroom must be fished out of the bottom of the lake."

"Okay." Tails agreed and buried from the castle towards the lake.

* * *

><p>Reaching the lake, Tails quickly surveyed it to see how deep it was and he felt a little worry appear when he saw the lake was too deep for him to safely swim to get the key. Seeing the group of Wisps from the other day come to him and a White Wisp made a series of gestures, roughly translating that it asked him what the problem was. "Oh. I have to get a key from the bottom of the lake and I don't think I can make it." Tails explained and the White Wisp pointed to a Yellow Wisp. "You'll get the key for me? Thanks."<p>

The Yellow Wisp dove into the lake and a few minutes later, plopped a small gold key into Tails' hand and Tails waved good-bye to the Wisps before he flew back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Returning to the castle, Tails found Eggman standing out a locked bedroom door holding the third tablet and stepped aside as Tail took out the key. Sticking it into the key hole, he unlocked the door to see Amy, Blaze, and Rouge lying on three beds, all three of them wearing dresses, gold crowns with glimmering jewels, their eyes closed, and all of them marble. "Now, for the third task, which is the hardest of them all…one of the princesses ate a piece of sugar, one ate some sweet syrup, and one princess ate some honey. Which one ate the honey?" Eggman told Tails and the two-tailed fox nervously went to the three girls. Looking between all three of them, he held back slight panic as he thought, "Oh no! How am I gonna know which is the Princess that ate the honey?"<p>

Suddenly, a Hero Chao that he recognized as one eating the honeycomb zoomed into the room to Tails and exclaimed, "Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao!"

"You can help me tell which princess ate the honey?" Tails translated and the Hero Chao nodded. "Okay. How?"

The Hero Chao flew to Amy, Blaze, and Rouge and Tails gave a confused look as it sniffed each of the girls' lips and it soon pointed at Amy. Facing Eggman, Tails pointed to Amy and declared, "Amy. Amy's the princess that ate the honey."

Eggman clenched his teeth and quickly disappeared and Tails prepared to go after him, but stopped when he heard Blaze groan, "Oh…my head…"

Whipping around, he saw the three girls drowsily sit up and Rouge remarked, "Ugh. Does anyone have Tylenol or something…my heard feels like someone ran a car into it."

"Same here…" added Amy and Tails smiled from successfully breaking the enchantment.

All four of them heard the subway screech to a stop and Tails helped Amy, Blaze, and Rouge rush through the doors before they slid shut.

* * *

><p>Stopping in the subway as it began to move, Tails saw Knuckles, Silver, and Sonic in seats were there and Sonic got up to help Amy, Blaze, and Rouge sit in seats. "Well, I'm glad it all worked out in the end with everyone returning to normal." Stated Tails. He looked at Knuckles and Silver. "You guys were so mean in that story!"<p>

"Couldn't help it." Shrugged Knuckles.

Tails responded, "How so?"

"We just played our roles." Answered Silver.

"And your roles were to be total meanies to things that didn't do a thing to you?" questioned Tails.

"Apparently." Knuckles confirmed with a slight shrug.

"Well, I'm sticking with Tails' first statement. Being turned to stone isn't cool. I'm still getting the creeps from it." Silver stated with a slight shudder from the memory and Rouge raised an eyebrow with an annoyed look.

"Oh, boo hoo. Go to therapy. It'll help you with your many problems." She hissed and Silver shot a dirty look at her and before the conversation could continue the subway came to a stop and everyone stepped off it.

* * *

><p>Well, there's the chapter. Hope you liked it.<p>

I really only got one comment.

Amy as the Princess that ate the honey: I'm not a TailsxAmy shipper. That's just how it worked out.

Okay, so that's it from me. So, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	16. Fairy Tale 12

Alright! Here's a new chapter!

Like I've said before, I don't own anything in the story.

So, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Standing in a forest with Tails, Sonic saw a large oak tree and gave a small shrug before hopping onto one of the branches. Watching Tails as he sat at the base of the tree and began to tinker with something, Sonic looked at the sky until he heard a noise. Looking in the direction of the noise, he gave a curious look as he saw Silver speed past, clearly nervous and jumpy from something. "What the…Silver?" he remarked as he stood up on the branch. "What's wrong with him?"<p>

His need to help someone in trouble kicked in and Sonic jumped out of the tree until he was next to Silver. He immediately became more concerned as he heard the psychic hedgehog mumbling something. "Yo. Silver. What's the problem?" questioned Sonic. He saw Silver pull out a pocket watch and noticed he became more fidgety as he stashed the object away. "Uh, what's with the watch?"

"Oh, I'm late! I'm late for a very important date!" Silver frantically answered and Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, maybe you should calm down-" began Sonic.

"I'm completely calm!" Silver cut off with a slightly hysterical tone and Sonic gave a slightly more concerned look.

Sonic muttered, "Yeah, right."

Seeing Silver as he turned and dived down a hole in the ground, Sonic skidded to a stop and walked towards the hole. Not paying attention as he kneeled down to investigate the hole, Sonic lost his balance and yelled as he tumbled down the hole.

* * *

><p>Falling down the hole, Sonic stopped yelling as he made a note of how fast he was falling. He was going incredibly slow and it was actually annoying. Looking at the different pieces of furniture nailed to the walls as he fell down the hole, Sonic remarked, "Whoa. This place is trippy." He looked down to see there was still a long way to go and he sighed as he spread out on his back. "Okay, if I'm gonna fall to my death, can't it at least be quick?"<p>

After what seemed like hours, Sonic looked over his shoulder to see the ground was in view and he turned to land on his feet. Coming to the ground, Sonic stood up and began to walk down a hallway the hole led to, several doors and reminding him of his first experience with the fairy tales. Wandering down the hallway, half-hesitant to open any of the doors, Sonic saw a tiny door at the end of the hall and went on his hands and knees to investigate it. Turning the knob, Sonic scowled when he realized it was locked and tried to kick the door down, soon giving up when he could tell it did not even budge. Getting to his feet, Sonic gave a puzzled look as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot against the ground while he thought of a way to get through the door. Gazing around, he noticed a glass table with a small bottle of clear liquid with a small note that read "Drink Me" and a tiny gold key, Sonic picked up the bottle and felt incredibly thirsty. Looking over the bottle, he reasoned, "Well, I should really be careful drinking unknown substances, but I haven't eaten or drank anything all day." He shrugged before popping open the bottle and gulping the clear liquid. "What's the worst that can happen? It makes me a total Pipsqueak like I was in a couple of fairy tales?"

As is the phrase was a cue, everything seemed to be getting bigger and Sonic soon saw he was at the right size for the door. Returning to the door, he tried to break it down, but remembered the key. Going back to the table, he looked up to see the key and a way to get it down. Clenching his teeth, Sonic tried to run his way up the glass table to the key, but he was unable to catch a grip and he slid down to the floor. Noticing a small decorative box near his feet, Sonic opened the box and saw a jalapeno covered chili dog with a note that read "Eat Me" next to it and he picked it up. Hearing his stomach rumble, Sonic looked hesitantly between the suspicious looking chili dog in his hands and his stomach before he decided, "Well, I'm friggen starving, so what's the worst that can happen?" He took a large bite, chewed a couple of times, and swallowed before swallowing the rest whole. "It makes me return to my regular size?"

Instantly, he felt himself growing and gave a small cry of pain as his head collided with the ceiling. Trying to rub the spot where his head hurt, he could barely maneuver in the tight space and he sighed. "How am I supposed to get through that door now?" Sonic wondered with another sigh and suddenly, his emerald eyes started burning for no particular reason and he felt tears start to stream down his face at an alarming rate.

Hearing some muttering, Sonic managed to catch Silver zoom over the water using his psychokinesis and a pair of rings and a comic book drop out of the corner of his eye. Reaching for them, Sonic opened his mouth to call for Silver, but shrugged when he realized Silver would not hear him. Looking between his wrists and the rings, Sonic shrugged and moved to put the rings on his wrists as he remarked, "Might as well see how these rings feel on the wrists that Shadow seems to enjoy." He stopped as he was about to slip on the first ring. "Maybe not. They might turn me into an egocentric whackjob like him."

Stashing the rings and comic book away, he noticed everything seemed to be getting bigger. Able to stand up properly without banging his head, he finally rubbed his head where it hurt as he took a moment to figure out what his position in the situation was. Going into Panic Mode as the water began to reach up to his neck, Sonic cried, "I have to make a raft or something before I drown!"

Kicking one of the other doors off its hinges, he quickly hopped on the top of it and paddled his way through the door. Floating on his raft, Sonic quickly glanced around to see different colored Flickys, Wisps, and Chao floating along like him and a Green Wisp gave its version of a wave to him as it came over. Waving back, the Green Wisp made a series of gestures and Sonic was able to roughly translate as wanting to hear a story about himself and he scanned through the possibilities. "Okay. So, I got zapped away to the story of King Arthur and whew, that was crazy. I took out some evil creature things because they were going to attack this sorceress person and then I got a sword that I was slashing stuff with and-" Sonic started. The Green Wisp gave a frightened look before it rushed away and Sonic gave a confused look before spreading out on his raft. "Aww, he didn't even let me get close to the part where I'm King Arthur."

* * *

><p>Eventually, the water subsided enough that Sonic was able to stand and the group came onto the shore, the group set foot on the sandy beach and everyone yelled as a massive wave washed over them, completely drenching them with ice cold water. Omachao appeared out of nowhere completely dry, surveyed the soaked group and declared, "Hey everyone! Let's have a race so that everyone can dry off!" It quickly marked out a racecourse. "And the winner gets a prize!"<p>

Getting in position at the starting line with the others, Sonic thought to himself as he hid a smirk, "Heh. I got this in the bag!"

"Okay everyone! Get ready…GO!" shouted Omachao.

Everyone took off, Sonic taking the lead with his trademark speed. Crossing the finish line first in a matter of seconds and completely dry, Sonic waited impatiently for the last racer to cross the finish line and Omachao zoomed up to Sonic. ""Great job Sonic! Since you won the race, you won this thimble as a prize!" Omachao proclaimed as it passed a golden thimble to the cobalt hedgehog and Sonic looked over it and spun it in his hands as he looked back at the others.

Spinning the golden thimble a little too hard, it flew out of his hands and he watched as it flew into Omachao, smashing it to bits. Looking back at the crowd who had confused looks, Sonic waved to divert their attention away from the smashed Omachao and focus on him while he thought of a plan until he found one. "Well, I really didn't have the chance to make a speech, so I'll just tell you about one experience. Okay, so this one time, I was wrecking this guy's evil plan and I was going all Super Sonic on his big butt when he trapped me in this thing and I became this monster thing called a Werehog and-" Sonic started. Everyone gave their version of a scream and Sonic gave a confused look as they raced away from him. "What's wrong with them? They didn't give me the chance to get to the part where I kicked Perfect Dark Gaia's butt."

Shrugging, Sonic began to jog through the strange place, hopefully finding a sign to tell him where he ended up.

* * *

><p>Slowing down to a walk as he surveyed the unknown land he was in, Sonic sighed. There was no indication of where he was and everything was out of place, strange, or unusual and that meant only one thing. "This place is messed up." He concluded and stopped as he heard a slight noise. Focusing on the noise harder, he was able to tell it was a familiar voice rambling. "Oh great. What now?"<p>

Silver popped out of nowhere and just as he was about to pass Sonic, Sonic stuck out his foot and Silver went flying to the ground as he tripped on Sonic's foot. Jumping to his feet, Silver ranted, "Oh no! Where have I dropped them? I'm as late as it is and this just makes things worse!" He noticed Sonic standing there with crossed arms. "Shadow-"

Taken aback by this mistaken identity, Sonic hotly cut off, "Shadow? I'm Sonic you Dummy!"

"Whatever Shadow. I need you to go to my house and get me my rings and my comic book." Silver instructed as he pointed in a direction and Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I have them right here…" Sonic trailed off as he reached for the objects, but found he must have lost them at some point. "Uh, never mind."

"Oh, hurry up Shadow! I need those things!" Silver finished and Sonic sighed as he started to job in the direction the ivory hedgehog was pointing in.

* * *

><p>Coming to a stop in front of a small and neat house, Sonic looked at the building and scowled. "Wait. Why am I doing this? Silver Boy told Shadow to do this." He stated out loud. He thought for a couple more minutes. "Well, I still better do it. That way, I can say I tried to prevent Silver from having some sorta emotional or mental or whatever it is breakdown."<p>

Going into the home, Sonic went upstairs and found the objects lying neatly on a little wooden table by a window. Noticing a tiny bottle of bright neon orange liquid, Sonic picked it up and examined it. "Hmm. This is different from the other one I drank…maybe this'll make me big again," he thought to himself, "cause I'm getting sick of being small."

Before even drinking half the bottle, Sonic gave a shout of pain as his head slammed against the ceiling. Getting too big to get out the door and continuing to grow, Sonic stuck his arm out the window and his legs down the stairs. Hearing a banging at the door, he heard Silver demand, "Shadow! Open the friggen door now!"

Unable to move his feet to follow the instruction, Sonic shouted back, "Uh, that ain't gonna happen Bro!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Silver outside the window and the psychokinetic hedgehog's yellow eyes widened as he exclaimed, "Oh good gravy! What the heck did you do to my house Shadow? It's completely ruined!"

Clenching his teeth, Sonic snapped, "Hey! You're talking to THE Sonic the Hedgehog! Not Shadow! Sonic!"

"Whatever Shadow!" replied Silver and Sonic swiped at the air.

Suddenly, a shower of rocks controlled by Silver's psychokinesis came rattling at the window and Sonic watched as the rocks became chili dogs. Managing to nab one, he swallowed it whole and began to shrink. After a short amount of time, he was once again small enough to go out the door and saw a dazed Blue Wisp, obviously a casualty of the swipe taken from Sonic. Before anyone could come and talk to him about the incident, Sonic quickly took off into a forest.

* * *

><p>Walking down a path in the trees, Sonic tried to think of reasons why Silver would choose to call him Shadow. "I wonder if Shadow's been to this place…" Sonic commented to no one in particular. "'Cause it would both amuse and worry me if he did."<p>

Getting the thought out of his head as he saw something red on top of something huge and green, he dashed to it to discover Knuckles sitting on top of the Master Emerald with a bushel of bright red apples on each side of him and blowing into a bubble pipe. "Yo, Knuckster. Can you help a brother out here and help me get back to the right size?" Sonic requested and Knuckles looked at him sleepily.

"One apple will make you taller and the other will make you smaller." Knuckles replied as he blew a long string of bubbles and Sonic looked between the apples.

"Which one does what?" questioned Sonic and Knuckles shrugged as he dropped the apples on the ground and picked up the Master Emerald.

"I can't tell you. I told you what I know." The Guardian of the Master Emerald responded and before Sonic could continue his interrogation, Knuckles dashed away.

Scoffing at the fleeing echidna, Sonic picked an apple from each pile and sighed as he took a bite from the apple in his right hand. No sooner than a few seconds after swallowing, Sonic felt himself growing and became incredibly alarmed when he realized his head was above the trees and his neck was incredibly long. "Okay, I'm REALLY getting ticked off with this changing size thing." He huffed and quickly biting the other apple, he nibbled at it until he was back at his regular height.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Sonic stashed his apples away, making a mental note of which apple did what and resumed his journey through the strange place.

* * *

><p>Wandering until he came to a quaint and small house, Sonic hid in the bushes and watched as an Egg Pawn carrying a silver platter rushed up to the door which was opened by a Dark Chao. Producing a letter on the platter, the Egg Pawn passed the letter to the Dark Chao and informed, "An invitation from the King of Robots to come and play croquet."<p>

"Chao chao." The Dark Chao thanked and slammed the door shut in the Egg Pawn's face.

Waiting until the Egg Pawn was out of sight, Sonic went up to the door and thought as he knocked on the door, "What the heck is going on? Who's the King of Robots? And why do I have the feeling that whoever lives here is the one that's got Silver on the verge of a breakdown?" No one came to the door and he shrugged. "Can say I came in because I thought someone was in trouble."

Quickly zipping into the house, Sonic began to choke on the spicy air as he saw a Dark Chao feverishly stirring a massive pot and grew a confused look as he saw Mephiles holding a Hero Chao that looked scared for its life and Rouge sitting on the mantle of the fireplace with a grin on her face. Unsure of how to react to the scene, Sonic's eyes began to burn and he dashed out of the house into the fresh air.

* * *

><p>Once again wandering through the trees, Sonic stopped as he saw a familiar face with a grin sitting on a tree branch and gave a puzzled look before going up to Rouge and questioned, "Rouge? What are you doing here? I just saw you-"<p>

"Let's just saw I'm more...elusive than I look Sweetie," Rouge replied as she jumped off the tree branch, "I'm just here to help you out Darling."

"I got a couple questions."

"Shoot."

"Why are you grinning?"

"Trust me. I'm not. My face has been stuck like this since this story started."

"Yikes."

"Yeah. My face is really starting to hurt."

"Okay, I'll go to my second question."

"Okay."

"When is this place gonna start making any sense?"

"Trust me Honey. It doesn't."

"Man! I haven't been this confused since I watched that Leonardo DiCaprio movie with the dreams!"

"But I can tell you where some people live."

"Okay. Where do I go from here to them?"

"The Pink Hedgehog lives to the right and the Chao lives to the left," Rouge informed as she pointed in the directions, "they're both crazy for coco puffs."

"Okay. Thanks for the heads up." Thanked Sonic as he gave her a thumbs up and Rouge gave a small wave before she flew away. He looked between his two options. "Wow. Rouge smiling like that reminds me of that clown villain guy in the movie with the guy who goes around wearing a bat costume with bat in front of everything and keeps saving people."

Unable to remember the name of the movie he was thinking of, Sonic shrugged as he went to the right.

* * *

><p>After awhile, Sonic came into a clearing and gave a slightly disturbed look as he saw Amy wearing a ridiculous pink hat clinking teacups with a what seemed like a ditzy Neutral Chao while Blaze was perched between them in a deep sleep at the table covered with various teapots, teacups, and baked goods associated with a tea party. Noticing Blaze would only move if drops of tea accidentally dripped onto her, Sonic commented to himself, "Boy, Blaze must be exhausted if she's sleeping through this way…way too much late night partying for her."<p>

"You! Come and sit for tea!" he heard Amy call and he hesitantly sat down and a light blue teacup full of tea was shoved into his hands.

"Uh, what's the occasion?" asked Sonic and he politely declined some of the cookies he was offered.

"No choice…" he heard Blaze mumble.

"Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao!" the Neutral Chao continued.

Sipping her tea, Amy explained, "The King of Robots made a decree that it's always teatime for us. Never bedtime or dinnertime. We've only got teatime." She noticed that he did not drink his tea. "You're not drinking your tea? It must be cold. I'll get you another one."

Setting the cup of tea down as he got up and slowly backed away, Sonic told her, "No, you don't cause well…I, uh, I'll have to pass on this tea party. I've gotta go somewhere."

"Where?" interrogated Amy and Sonic searched for an answer.

Seeing a door in a nearby tree, Sonic answered, "Anywhere but here!"

Quickly dashing through the door, Sonic slammed it shut behind him and let out a deep breath as he heard Amy returning to their tea party.

* * *

><p>Walking through the hallway the door led to, Sonic looked around and declared, "Hey! This is the hallway I started in!"<p>

Seeing the glass table, he rushed to it and grabbed the key. Kneeling next to tiny door, he stuck the key into the keyhole. Taking out the apple that shrank him, Sonic nibbled it until he was at the right height to go through the door. Turning the doorknob and pushing the door open, Sonic shielded his eyes as a bright light from the door and he stepped through the doorway to the other side.

* * *

><p>Strolling through a somewhat creepy garden that seemed sort of familiar, Sonic remarked out loud, "This place seriously gives me the creeps. It's got some sort of "Eggmanish" feeling about it." He stopped and gave a confused look as he saw Orbot hurry past him, carrying a bucket of black paint and a paintbrush. "I wonder what's going on with that."<p>

Jogging after Orbot, Sonic stopped as he saw Orbot join Cubot painting something that glimmered in the sun black. Taking a closer look, he noticed they were painting the Cyan and Green Chaos Emeralds and the pile of five already painted black objects could only be assumed as the other five Chaos Emeralds. Going up to the two robots, Sonic inquired, "So, whatcha two doing that with the Chaos Emeralds?"

Stopping their painting to look up at the cobalt hedgehog, Cubot responded, "We're painting the Chaos Emeralds black."

"I can see that. Why?" continued Sonic as he crossed his arms.

Orbot explained, "Dr. Eggman doesn't want people to steal the Chaos Emeralds from him. We're painting them Black so people will think they're powerless."

"Ah. Makes sense." Sonic concluded and was about to think of a way for the two robots to give him the Chaos Emeralds when he heard the sound of a grand procession coming their way.

Uncrossing his arms as he saw Eggman wearing a large gold crown and followed by an army of Egg Pawns, Sonic watched as Cubot and Orbot threw the Chaos Emeralds at Sonic's feet as they went up to Eggman. Eggman saw Sonic and growled, "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yo Egghead. Long time no see. Decided to give yourself a crown this time 'round." Greeted Sonic with a smug look on his face.

Clenching his teeth as he saw the Chaos Emeralds and Sonic, Eggman ordered, "Turn him into a robot!"

"Really? Is that the best you got?" laughed Sonic.

"Or off with his head!" decided Eggman and Sonic stopped his laughing.

"Alright! Now we're talking!" Sonic challenged. "Bring it on!"

Obviously not getting the reaction he wanted, Eggman declared, "No! Then we'll play croquet you blue pincushion!"

Slightly disappointed by the change, Sonic replied, "Dude. There is no way I'm playing croquet…especially with you!"

"You will play croquet!" Eggman yelled and Sonic wiped some of Eggman's spit off his shoes.

"I'm not playing-" Sonic began, but gave a weak smile and a nervous laugh as a giant robot placed two enormous guns on his head. "Did I say I wasn't playing? I meant I was playing."

"Good." Eggman declared and the robot pulled the guns away. "Now, let the game begin!"

* * *

><p>Standing on the croquet field, Sonic looked between the stacks of Blue Wisps that were the wickets, the Cyan Wisp wearing a helmet that was his mallet in his hands, and the Pink Wisp wearing a helmet that was his ball at his feet and muttered, "Dude. This has to gotta be cruelty to Wisps or something."<p>

"Well, hurry up and play your turn!" Eggman impatiently ordered and Sonic turned to face him.

"Yo. Give a hedgehog a second to think here," huffed Sonic, "and I seriously don't feel comfortable playing croquet this way."

"Well, you have to or you're going to regret it." Eggman retorted and Sonic shot a fairly dirty look at the evil genius.

Closing his eyes as he hit the Pink Wisp relatively gently, Sonic opened his eyes and resisted every urge in his body to deliver a smackdown to Eggman as the evil genius whacked his Pink Wisp as hard as he could. After a few turns, Sonic saw Mephiles appear out of nowhere with an uneasy Silver close by, confirming Sonic's earlier feeling. Mephiles put his arm around Sonic's shoulders and Sonic felt extremely uncomfortable and Mephiles was DEFINITELY too close for comfort. Unable to take it anymore, Sonic shoved Mephiles away from him and snapped, "Hey! Personal space!"

Obviously not affected by the azure hedgehog's actions, Mephiles wrapped his arm around Sonic's shoulders again and whispered, "What do you think of the King of Robots?"

"What do you think? He's an egocentric whacko that needs to hit the gym." Sonic whispered back. He noticed the original robot that held him at gun point was edging towards him, obviously a sign that Eggman heard him. "Since he obviously is going to win this game." Shoving Mephiles off him a second time, Sonic tried to go to his happy place as he heard Eggman command, "Go on! Play your turn or off with your head!"

Reaching for his Cyan Wisp, Sonic just grabbed air and turned to face Eggman as he replied, "See, that'd be all fine and dandy Egghead, but well, I can't really play."

"Why not?" sneered Eggman, clearly agitated by this defiance.

"Because I lost both of my Wisps. Course, I could just-" Sonic started.

Before anything else could be said, everyone heard someone cry, "The trail is just beginning!"

Getting shoved forward by Cubot and Orbot, Sonic hissed, "Hey! Hands off the merchandise!"

* * *

><p>Stopping inside a courtroom, Sonic saw Metal Sonic in chains while different creatures busily scribbled on slates and Sonic asked Cubot and Orbot, "Wow. Metal Sonic's on trail. What'd he do?<p>

"He called the King of Robots fat and a loser because he always loses to Sonic the Hedgehog." Orbot informed.

"So if I got this right...this guy is getting turned to scrap metal because he was telling the truth?" responded Sonic.

Both robots nodded and Cubot, "Yep."

"Wow. I can't really comment on that." Sonic concluded. Suddenly, he felt himself growing bigger again. "Oh crackerjacks…"

"The first witness…is Sonic the Hedgehog!" Silver called.

"Yo!" Sonic shouted back and tripped over the juror's box.

"Off with his head!" Eggman screeched and Sonic faced the arm of Egg Pawns coming to ambush him.

"Okay. You wanna go…then let's go!" Sonic stated with a cocky sort of grin and began to defeat the robots with a series of spin attacks until everything went black.

* * *

><p>Bolting awake as he fell off his tree branch and nearly taking out Tails underneath him, Sonic jumped to his feet and looked himself over. "Sonic? Are you okay?" Tails questioned and Sonic tried to process what happened to him.<p>

"Tails. Bro. You will not believe the dream I had. It was seriously messed up." Answered Sonic as he rubbed his head from where he landed and Tails raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Really?"

"Yeah really. Remember the story where I was with the mini Knuckles and mini Rouges in it?"

"Yeah."

"You thought that was crazy?"

"Yeah."

"Wait until you hear this. It's like a million times crazier."

"I doubt it."

"Okey dokey then. So, I saw Silver rushing like mad and he was flipping out about being late for something and he went through this hole in the ground and I followed him and there was furniture on the walls as I fell which took FOREVER and then-"

"Okay, I get it," Tails cut off, "and I believe you."

Giving a thumbs up, Sonic exclaimed, "Awesome! I don't have to tell you the story that'll make me sound like I'm completely off my rocker!" They both heard the screech of brakes and saw the open subway doors. "Now, let's get the heck outta here!"

Not waiting for a response, Sonic sprinted through the doors, leaving Tails to scramble after him.

* * *

><p>Stopping in the subway as the doors slid shut and it began to move, Sonic looked between Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, and Tails. "Well, that fairy tale wasn't messed up at all..." Sonic sarcastically remarked and he crossed his arms. "I don't think that there were any other stories that could top that one."<p>

"Yeah, I'll admit. That was a weird one," agreed Knuckles, "but not messed up."

"I don't know. It seemed pretty normal to me." Shrugged Tails.

"I don't know how we ended up with our roles. I'm not able to sleep like that." Blaze remarked.

"Same here." Amy agreed and Sonic looked at the two girls.

"That is exactly when you need Shadster here…which reminds me…" Sonic trailed off. He looked at Silver and shot a death glare at him. "I can't believe that you were calling ME "Shadow"! ME!"

"Sorry. I was kinda in a rush." Silver apologized with a small shrug.

Continuing to give his death glare as he crossed his arms, Sonic huffed, "That's not a valid reason."

Seeing the tension between the two hedgehogs growing, Amy intervened, "We can't be doing this much longer!"

"I'm with you 100% on that one. I can't go through another story smiling like that." Agreed Rouge as she rubbed her jaw.

Suddenly, the subway began to go even faster and everyone screamed as they saw they were headed straight for a brick wall.

* * *

><p>Okay, so there's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

A few comments from me:

The Alice/Mary Ann and Sonic/Shadow bit: Since Shadow got confused for being Sonic, why can't Sonic be confused for Shadow?

Silver needing his comic book and rings instead of a fan and gloves: He's already got gloves and I had no idea what else to use.

Omachao getting smashed: Yeah, you probably saw that coming…but it happened.

Okay, enough from me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	17. Break 4

Okay, here's another chapter.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

So, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>There was a huge cracking noise as the subway shot through the brick wall and Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Sonic, and Tails flew out, tumbling into a heap and took a couple of minutes to untangle themselves. The group saw Shadow obliterating a massive army of robots with various attacks and Sonic quickly stretched his legs as he called, "Hey. Let me in on this action!"<p>

Sliding underneath a robot as it fired missiles at him, Shadow got up as the missiles hit the robot with an explosion and retorted with a scoff, "Tsk! Forget it!" He held his hand out at a pack of robots preparing to fire missiles at him. "Chaos Spear!"

A surge of Chaos energy flew from the Ultimate Life Form's hand and the robots exploded as the Chaos Spear made contact with them and Shadow jumped out of the way of two robots that were attempting to ram him at the same time, only having them to collide. Shadow performed two spin attacks on missiles that were flying at him and resulted in them to return to the robots that fired them and have the result of blowing up into smithereens. "You got us in this mess! I'm getting us out of this since you seem to lack the ability to do so!" Shadow continued and Sonic gave a disgruntled look at his arch-rival.

Sonic began, "Hey-"

"Sonic. There's no point in arguing with him. Just let him have his moment to shine and not get in his way because you know he'd "accidentally" have a Chaos Spear go the wrong direction and hit you," Rouge cut off, "it's all psychological with him."

Taking the female treasure hunter's comments into consideration, Sonic replied, "Good point."

Jumping out of the way of two missiles that collided with each other, Shadow landed on his feet and snapped, "I heard that!"

Putting a hand on her hip, Rouge called, "That was the point! Since you refused to help me in that one story!"

Seeing Shadow start to pulse with red energy, Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Sonic, and Tails dived behind a solid object while Eggman took off and Shadow shouted, "Chaos Blast!"

A wave of energy emitted from Shadow and obliterated all the robots and Eggman's Super Awesome Ultra All Powerful Hedgehog Obliterator in a massive explosion. Going up to the Ultimate Life Form as he brushed some dust that was caused by the Chaos Blast, Sonic remarked, "See Shadow. Everything worked out in the end."

Turning to face his arch-rival, Shadow's jaw tightened and he retorted, "Hmph. If you say so."

"Okay, you didn't get a chance to take a few swings at me, but you did get plenty of things to smash. It didn't leave you with a dull moment." Continued Sonic and Shadow's face grew a scowl.

"Hmph!" Shadow responded and made a rude gesture at the cobalt hedgehog before he took off.

Shaking his head with a sigh at the actions towards him, Sonic watched Shadow until he was certain the ebony hedgehog was gone before he remarked, "Well, I'm not offended by it anymore. I just wish he had some other way of talking to me rather than giving me the Finger."

"It's Shadow." Replied Rouge and she put a hand on her hip. "What else do you expect from him? A smile?"

"Yeah, I know. He says that everyone else has to go to therapy. Maybe he's the one that has to go." Sonic commented with a small sigh and he crossed his arms. He looked at the remaining members of the group. "You know, I think the Eggster might've figured out this fairy tale trap things aren't gonna work anymore."

"So, no more fairy tales? That's a relief!" remarked Rouge with a smile on her face.

"But you gotta admit, it did give a bit of an edge to the old adventuring." Silver pointed out.

"I suppose. Being the size of a thumb did give me a new perspective on life...and possibly sending me to some therapy sessions, but the one where I got to buy all those shoes made up for it. Oh my gosh, that somehow just reminds me of when I had to do all that cleaning for Eggman!" Rouge reminiscenced.

"Yeah, and remember when I was searching for Sonic after we had the most romantic evening? Well, when he made me his slave, I didn't appreciate it, but he made up for it when Sonic came to the rescue when Eggman was going to obliterate us with his wind thing." Continued Amy.

Knuckles stated, "Well, it was pretty sweet being an Emperor...even if Sonic and Bat Girl did trick me. I could forget about when I was turned into a frog. And I did like that bubble pipe. I felt like a bigger genius than I already am."

"Well, I won't forget not being able to sleep on all those mattresses because of a pea. Or when I bit that poisoned apple and the scare I gave Sonic when I woke up. Or when I accidentally fed Sonic to a cow. I still feel bad about it." Blaze told them.

"That doesn't beat me being a puppet though. And I didn't get turned into stone like Knuckles and Silver. Or I put a whole castle to sleep." Tails added.

"Well, I was just lucky that Sonic managed to trick Eggman so I didn't get turned into a robot. And Rouge kept annoying me with telling me to "Dolphin Kick". And when you all were stuck to that Golden Flicky I found." Continued Silver.

Turning to look at her idol as the cobalt hedgehog uncrossed his arms, Amy questioned, "What was your favorite story Sonic?"

"My favorite fairy tale..." Sonic trailed off and he took a couple of minutes to think through the many stories he had a role in as everyone else looked at him. "I just liked the ones where I ended up being the hero and everything worked out...and I got to take a couple of hits at Eggman at the same time."

"Well, this has been a very warming and a quality bonding moment, but I've got better things to do and jewels to find." Rouge remarked and she jumped into the air. She gave a small wave and began to fly away. "Buh-bye!"

Keeping his eye on Rouge, Knuckles suddenly clenched his teeth and barked, "Not so fast Rouge! You aren't getting those hands of yours on MY Master Emerald!"

Watching the Guardian of the Master Emerald as he raced after the treasure hunting bat, the remaining members of the group all laughed for a few moments before stopping and looking at each other. "Well, unlike those fairy tales..." Sonic began. He pointed in the direction the echidna and the bat went with his thumb. "Those two will never change."

"I think we're all agreed on that one." Agreed Silver and the rest of the group continued to laugh at their adventure as they left the base.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

><p>Okay, so there's the chapter.<p>

Well, if you probably figured it out that this was the final part of the Bedtime Stories series. I hope you enjoyed reading the stories as I had writing them.

So, I hoped you enjoyed the final chapter and please review!


End file.
